Survivor
by Black-Phinoex
Summary: Shay and his friends go to a military academy. The training is hard there's punishments for breaking the smallest rule. The training gets worse and Shay's friends and others start dying. he pulls his remaining friends together to save them and the other cadets. Along the way he gains new allies, learns how to take charge and learns how strong he really is. Please give this a chance
1. Prologue

**Okay. I've been playing around with this idea for a while. This is just the prologue. This Idea is Shay and Yuya are asked to tell the story of what they and their friends went through while at a military training academy. If people like it I will continune with it. Let me know if you want more of not please. This is not supposed to be a cross over but some Zexal characters will appear later on as well as some Oc's.**

 **Note: I use english names in my stories. If you don't like that don't read. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not in any way shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. writing this is just to entertain and practice my writing skills.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Clouds gathered quickly in the sky above as a group of seven approached a large building. Declan Akaba lead the way as the group leader. Zuzu Boyle and Lulu Obsidian were the support pillars of Yuya Sakaki and Shay Obsidian, the only two survivors to return to the area. Two police officers involved in freeing the survivors from their fate were also present to hear from what they said.

"Are you sure you can tell us everything that happened here?" Declan asked as Yuya sat on the bottom of the stair case and Shay leaned against it on Yuya's left.

"I have to," Yuya said. "For all those who didn't make it. Their story, what they…what all of us went through here. It needs to be told."

Shay nodded in agreement.

"Just so we're all aware I have asked Zuzu here to document on camcorder everything," Declan told the group as Zuzu prepared the camcorder she had with her.

"Here Declan I'll let you handle the camcorder. I'm here so Yuya has someone to lean on," Zuzu said handing the device to the older boy.

Yuya and Shay led the group around the building showing everyone the rooms the kids being trained here used. Yuya pointed out who had what room as Shay explained were their friends had spent their last hours alive. Yuya added a few things here and there.

When they got back to the staircase emotions were running rampant. Shay once again leaned on the wall with Yuya back on the stairs. They took a few minutes to compose themselves.

"I knew this was going to be hard but I wasn't expecting it to be this hard," Yuya said as he fought against the emotions he was feeling.

"You okay to keep going?" Shay asked him in a whispered voice as he was also overcome with emotion.

"Yeah I can do this," Yuya whispered back.

"First off I want to make it clear this building was used as a military training facility," Shay said in a clear voice despite the emotions welling up inside him. "We were being trained as soldiers for war."

"It all started when we were all brought to the place," Yuya said after Shay fell silent. "Shay and I formed a group with some other new recruits. We joined together for support and friendship but we didn't realize how bad things were going to get."

Yuya paused for a while to compose himself. Shay decided to finish what his friend had started.

"We kept each other strong, kept each other going. That was all but it wasn't enough. Most of us died anyway."

"How many of you were in this group?" asked Declan.

"There was originally me, Shay, Yuto, Yuri, Kite, Gong, Sylvio, Dennis and Celina. Two weeks later Sora joined us then it was Yugo and Rin followed by Moon Shadow," Yuya answered.

"Kite started out not being part of the group for the first year. It took me some time before I convinced him to join us. I was only able to do so after things got harder for us," Shay smiled.

"Times were bad then. They punished us for failing training exercises, classes or rules. If we rebelled or fought back the punishments were made worse. If we tried to escape or even thought or spoke of it we were punished. Some died others simply disappeared and were never seen again."

Yuya shuddered at his own words. Zuzu hugged him close. Shay decided to finish the introduction to the long story about to be told.

"After most of the group was lost we gained the assistance and support of some of the other cadets to try and get the academy shut down."

"Can you remember the names of any of the people who were important at this place?" Declan asked before Shay got too carried away with his thoughts.

"I can," Shay told him, looking straight at him. "Leo Akaba, known as the professor by the cadets. He was in charge. Instructor Jean-Michel Roget. He interrogated anyone who tried to escape or planed on escaping. He went after cadets who knew others were planning to leave or who were planning a revolt. Next is Dr. Buggenstein. Everyone called him the Doktor. He pretended to make sure we stayed healthy and did a crap job at caring for injuries as long as they weren't from punishments. Barrett was in charge of the training exercises. He also tortured us if Roget couldn't get us to talk through interrogation."

"I remember someone else too," Yuya said, closing his eyes in concentration. "The one who commanded the boat we had to board to get to the academy. I can't remember his name though."

"I remember him too. Everyone called him Captain Cutter. He was never around unless he brought someone new to the place but he's remembered. I hated him after I started at the academy," Shay closed his eyes after all of that was said as Yuya had done before.

"Are you ready to go back and reveal everything that happened here?" Declan asked them quietly.

Shay and Yuya both nodded resolved to do this one last task. Finally they were ready to put the past behind them. To find closure not just for themselves but for their friends and for those who didn't survive.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Again let me know if You like this and if I should continue in a review or you can PM me and let me know. As usual constructive criticism and flames are welcom as they help me improve.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey readers Black-Phinoex here. So** **apparently people want me to continue this. Here is chapter 1. this chapter is the begining of what happens at the Military academy. I'm pretty sure this chapter though long is probably boring but it's an important one containing info of how the academy is run. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't Own Arc-V this is just an Idea I've been playing with**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Fourteen year old Yuya Sakaki entered the dining hall of the Akaba military academy for breakfast. He sat at the table he and his friends used since their first day in this place. However before he could even try and eat his head was on the table and he was, like his friends, fighting sleep.

Gong sat up straight beside Yuya but his eyes were closed and Yuya knew he was asleep. Sylvio, sitting diagonally across from Yuya on the corner, tried to keep his head up but every two minutes he would nod off and his head would be on the table. Soft snores could be heard from Gong's left where Dennis wasn't even trying to hide his exhaustion. Yuri, diagonally from Dennis, tried not to yawn while fighting the temptation to sleep. He also held up a closed eyed Celina who was leaning against him.

"Where's Shay?" Yuya mumbled as his eyes closed again.

"Still trying to convince Kite to join our family of friends," Yuto mumbled back from where he sat across from Yuya with his head resting in his arms on the table.

It had been a year since Yuya and his friends had met. They had all been brought here on the same day and had met just as they were entering the front entrance. It was right then and there that their group was formed. They had all joined together before they even knew how bad things would be. All of them but one. Kite.

Kite had kept himself distant from everyone else. He believed he could take care of himself and survive on his own. Yuya glanced over at the wall a short distance away from where his group sat. Kite leaned against it trying to show he was strong enough on his own but he looked just as exhausted as they did.

"Any luck with him?" Yuto asked a tired Shay as he returned and sat beside him resting his head in his right hand.

"Not yet," Shay responded with a shake of his head. "I think I'm close though. Kite seems to be realizing he might actually need someone to get through this."

"And we're the only ones to try and reach out to him," Yuya muttered in a tired voice.

"Anyone know why we're all up so early?" Celina suddenly asked, opening her eyes while still leaning on Yuri.

"Apparently the Professor realized the cadets from the academy weren't graduating with the results he wanted," Yuri whispered quietly. "Now we have to wake up at five-thirty to train longer and harder and attend longer lessons until we give him the results he wants."

"Great," the whole group muttered as they started eating their breakfast of bread and water.

A year ago they would be up at six. The eight classes they had a day lasted only forty-five minutes each. Their once a day training exercise lasted only a half hour. After all that they had the rest of the day to themselves. Now their eight classes were an hour long with only ten minutes to get to each class. The training exercise was an hour with no resting while out in the field. They also had to get up a half hour earlier to start the day.

The only days they really had to themselves now was Saturdays and Sundays. Even the academy didn't want to do anything on weekends. They were of course still monitored thoroughly.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm about ready to leave this place," Celina quietly said.

"Celina be careful no one hears you say that or Professor Akaba might find out and he'll be mad at you. You'll be punished severely," Shay warned her.

"Speaking of punishments Kite looks like he's in pain," Yuto murmured as the group members awake glanced at the young man in question.

Kite's eyes were closed tight and his breathing was a little shallow. The group of friends noticed how he clutched his right side when he thought no one was looking.

"He wasn't showing any signs of pain when I was talking to him before," Shay mused.

"Kite won't show weakness or anything he thinks is weakness to anyone," Yuto reminded him as he nodded.

"I wonder why he's injured," Sylvio spoke up for the first time since Yuya sat down.

"Professor Akaba must have punished him for some stupid reason," Yuri thought quietly to the others.

"Didn't you recently get punished too Yuri?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah for failing to show up for a couple of classes on time."

It was well known by everyone that the man running the academy was strict. Every rule was to be followed to a T or you were punished. If even one was broken the punishment could be cruel depending on the broken rule. Anything from being beaten, to going hungry, to solitary confinement, or even humiliation was used to make the students obey.

"If you're so much as a little late to a class or training exercise you get punished," Celina spoke out.

"Or if you don't show up at all," Shay chimed in.

"How about having to use the bathroom after lights out," Yuya added as the group members not asleep shuddered at the punishment given to those caught out of their rooms after lights out.

"We should wake Gong and Dennis up so they're not late for class," Celina said as she shook Dennis's shoulder.

"Huh. What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Time to get up," Yuto told him.

"Gong doesn't want to go to class. Gong wants to sleep more," Gong said as Yuya woke him up.

"Yeah I know I'd love to sleep for even a half hour more but if we're late it won't be good Gong," Yuya told his friend.

"Gong doesn't like it here," Gong said as the friends left the dining hall.

"Does anyone like it here?" asked Kite as he caught up to the group and left the dining hall with them.

The whole group shook their heads as they separated for their classes and military exercises. Most headed for the class rooms while a few headed outside to the training field.

"What class do you have this morning?" Yuya asked Gong.

"Gong has survival class right now," was the response.

"I have dueling class," Yuya stated.

What made this place different from other academies wasn't just the punishments or the classes taught or the training exercises. It was that every day the time you went to a class varied depending on where and when the Professor wanted you there. Class schedules where always posted on the board in the front hall across from the main entrance.

The reason for this was to keep total control over the students and ensure no one planned anything. If the academy thought you were up to something you were kept away from your comrades in case they were also involved in the planning. The Professor would put an end to anything he didn't like. He would make sure you and your friends weren't together long enough to continue planning and you would also be punished.

Depending on the situation the Professor could and would withhold any punishment for as long as it suited him. Sometimes it would take a few days or even a week for a punishment to be given. Sometimes you could even get out of a punishment. It all depended on luck and circumstance.

There were also only a few times you could spend any time with friends. During breakfast, lunch or supper. Or during the hour and a half between supper and lights out. Unless you had a class with any of them or you were in the training field with them.

"Kite please join us," Shay said quietly on their way to class. Kite looked away from him. "It will make being here more bearable if you had someone to support you."

"Maybe," Kite said before looking away again.

Shay continued to watch him as they entered the class the Professor himself taught. History of dueling during war. They took their seats at the back of the room and waited for the day's lesson to begin.

* * *

 **There it is Chapter 1. Hope you all liked it. Want to now what happens next? well wait for the next chapter. I pretty much have this story all written out. I'm just doing some serious editing on it and I still have to write the ending. Next chapter should be more interesting. As always leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like or PM me. Flames and constructive** **criticism are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we are with Chapter 2. This one is for all those Shay fans who might be reading this. (Totally in love with him). Let's just say Shay has a bit of an attitude in this chapter. Thank You to all my readers and reviewers so far please keep on reading and reviewing it inspires me to write and update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Shay sat through the boring history lesson taught by the Professor. Every once in a while he glanced at Kite with worry. He was still clutching his left side but he wasn't closing his eyes in pain as much anymore. He kept his gaze down at his seat though. Shay wondered what had Kite done to get punished. He would find out. He had to. For his friend.

"Cadet Obsidian," Akaba called out to him after noticing he was not facing the front. "Perhaps you can tell me. What tactic led to the decisive victory of the Synchros against their then enemies the Xyzians during the synchro xyz war?"

"The Synchros allowed the Xyzians to surround them on all sides then called out their most powerful Synchro monsters all at once catching the Xyzians off guard. The most powerful monsters called on were the five signer dragons. After the attacks, the Synchros asked the Xyzians if they thought the fighting should continue. The Xyzians said no, as they were out matched by the power of the Synchro monsters, and surrendered. Years later the Synchros and Xyzians became allies and formed the Synchro Xyz treaty which still exists today," Shay stated from memory.

Shay glanced at Kite who glanced back at him with concern. He knew why. He had just showed up the Professor using his own knowledge of the Synchro Xyz war in a no nonsense way and with one of those I'm superior tones the Professor didn't like. He was setting the stage for a talk with Kite. He knew if he tried to or succeeded in getting punished Kite would confront him about it. When he did Shay would be ready to ask him about his injuries.

"Very good Obsidian," the Professor said. "You were paying attention after all."

"Sure was. I could even tell you the year the war started, when it ended and when the treaty was signed," Shay told him in the same superior tone.

"If you can't you will see me after class to discuss your attitude," the Professor threatened angrily.

Shay walked over to the window. All eyes were on him now even Kite's. He glanced at Kite who was watching him with fear. Kite not only feared the Professor, he feared what might happen to Shay if he got the answers wrong. Shay only smirked though. He wasn't worried. He knew his answers were right.

"The Synchro Xyz war started June 6 1841 when the Xyzians invaded the Synchros land. It ended March 17 1847. The following year talk of becoming allies started but the treaty wasn't signed until 1856 when the hostilities between the Synchros and Xyzians finally ended. The battle of which the Synchros allowed the Xyzians to surround them for the strategic victory happened in 1846. The year before the Xyzians surrendered after repeated threats of the Synchros repeating the strategy which they knew they could not counter."

The whole class clapped and cheered. Shay had given more then what had been asked for and for that he was proud. He glanced at Kite, who had a relieved look on his face. Kite gave Shay a small smile and Shay knew he would be chuckling if it didn't hurt to do so.

"Very good Obsidian," Professor Akaba seethed. "Class dismissed."

As the students all left Shay approached Kite to help him stand. He kept wondering what Kite had done to receive his injuries. The look in Shay's eyes said they would talk later and Kite nodded.

"Obsidian," Professor Akaba said from the front of the room. "I suggest you watch the attitude or you'll learn the hard way it won't be tolerated."

As the two boys left the classroom Kite decided he was strong enough to walk on his own. Shay backed away knowing Kite would no longer tolerate his assistance.

"What did you do to make him punish you?" Shay asked Kite as they walked away from the Professor's classroom.

"I'll tell you later," Kite replied back.

They walked in silence as Shay though about what he and Kite would discuss later and what he knew. Kite had obviously gotten caught doing something and the punishment had been cruel. The evidence was his injuries.

"Hey join me and the others at lunch. You might find you want to be part of the group if you give us a try," Shay whispered to him.

Kite nodded mutely signalling he would sit with Shay but he was not convinced to be a part of their little family yet. They continued their walk to the schedule board to see where they needed to be now. As luck would have it they were together again this time outside.

"Don't expect me to agree to be in the group just yet Shay," Kite said as they headed outside for their training exercise.

Shay and Kite joined the group outside in the academy's large field for their hour of training. They leaned against the railing of the obstacle course as the instructor, Barrett, gave them their orders.

"Half of you will run laps to strengthen your endurance. The other half will work on your physical strength on the ropes after you do thirty sit ups and push ups."

Shay became concerned as he and Kite were placed in different groups. He was doing the physical work out while Kite did laps in the obstacle course. Kite glanced at him saying with his eyes not to worry he'd be fine. Shay noticed Kite still held his right side and thought to himself Kite should be resting not training.

"I'll be fine," Kite said reassuringly as he went to the obstacle course his group would be using.

Everything started out fine. Shay had almost finished his exercise. He was about to head to the climbing rope when Kite ran into trouble with the instructor.

"Tenjo pick up the pace. There's no room for slackers here," Barrett yelled out.

Shay's attention went to Kite who was on his ninth lap. He was one of the academy's best runners but with his side injured he was slow and ungraceful. Shay watched Kite come to a jump. As he neared it Shay knew he wouldn't make it. Half way through said jump kite's side throbbed and he collapsed on the ground on the other side of the jump. Hard.

"Kite," Shay cried out, running to his friend's aid.

Barrett beat him to him causing Shay to stop where he was. Barrett ordered Kite to stand. Shay watched his friend climb painfully to his feet but collapse again soon after. He tried again put only made it to his knees before Stopping.

"Get up Tenjo," Barrett ordered again.

Kite tried. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to stand but fell to his knees again. He glanced at Barrett than at Shay than back to Barrett.

"Get up," Barrett shouted at him again.

Kite placed a hand on the jump he had collapsed next to. With his side still hurting he forced himself to finally stand. His breathing was shallow and his body shook but he stood. Shay breathed a sigh of relief for his friend before moving to the climbing ropes to finish his training.

"'bout time slacker. Now get moving you still have twenty-one more laps to do," Barrett told him.

As Kite was about to continue his side started really hurting. He cried out in pain and collapsed to one knee holding his pained side.

"Why you," Barrett kicked Kite sending him to the ground. He kicked him again and then once more before Shay intervened.

"Shay no," Kite called out. "Don't get yourself into more trouble."

"I won't stand by and watch my friends suffer because of this place," Shay shouted as he helped Kite to his feet.

"Obsidian where do you think you're going?" Barrett yelled after them.

"I'm taking Kite to our room. He needs rest," was the response given as Shay led Kite away from their unfinished training.

"You won't get away with not finishing your training boys," Barrett threatened.

"Whatever," Shay shot back.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 2. Kite is finally going to give Shay and the others a chance. Shay got into some trouble. What will happen next you'll have to wait and see. Originally this was two chapters. I broke it down, condensed it into one and made it better then it was. Let me know what you think in a small review please. More to come.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter for all my awsome reviewers. It took some time before I was completly satisfied with this chapter but I think I did a good job. this chapter takes over from the last one and something will happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own yugioh arc-v.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

It was now lunch time. Yuya and the rest of the group were waiting for Shay and possibly Kite at their usual table in the back corner. It wasn't like them to be late so the group was starting to worry. Just as Yuto was about to go find them, Shay appeared.

"Where have you been?" Yuto asked him.

"Kite needed me. He was punished for something. I don't know what yet. Anyway because of the injuries he got from the punishment he collapsed during our training exercise and failed to complete it. I took him to our room also failing to complete the training," Shay told them quietly as he sat down.

"He was punished? Then failed a training session? And you both left the training session. That's not good," Yuri stated.

"Barrett beats anyone who shows weakness during the training exercises," Dennis whispered, Shay nodded.

"He kicked Kite a few times before I got involved," Shay said.

"What did you do?" Yuto asked him.

"Came between them before taking Kite to our room to rest. I wasn't going to leave him to Barrett or by himself while he was vulnerable," Shay replied.

"You do realize the Professor is going to punish you for that right?" Yuri asked him.

"Yeah and for being a smart ass during his class too," Shay said with a smirk.

The whole table was speechless. None of them had ever dared to anger the Professor in any way, shape or form. Until now. Shay was the first person to ever do such a thing at the academy in several years. If he had his way Shay would also be the last.

"I hope you're as tough as you think you are," Sylvio told him as the whole room grew quiet.

The group looked around them to see everyone facing the front of the dining hall. As they all looked in that same direction their blood ran cold. Standing in the doorway was the Professor. With Barrett on his left and Roget, one of the academy's other instructors and the Professor's right hand man, on his right.

"Cadet Obsidian. Front and center," Professor Akaba yelled out.

Shay stood up and walked forward. At the front of the room, in front of the instructors and the man in charge of the academy Shay stood to attention doing so before being told to. He stood straight and tall staring at the closed door behind the Professor. His arms were at his sides straight as a board and his head was held high.

"Where is cadet Tenjo?" asked the Professor.

"In his room resting sir," Shay responded loud and clear as he was directed to the day he arrived here.

"It has come to my attention that you cadet Obsidian as well as cadet Tenjo left a military training exercise before it was finished and without being given permission to do so," the Professor stated, walking circles around Shay.

"Sir it was within the best interests of cadet Tenjo that he be taken to his room immediately following an incident during the last training exercise," Shay said back, eyes still on the door.

"Oh an incident you say. Explain."

"Sir during the hour of training I witnessed cadet Tenjo collapse from exhaustion as well as an injury to his right side that was agitated by all the running he was doing. During this time I also noticed instructor Barrett worsening his condition by repeatedly kicking and berating him. After the third strike by instructor Barrett I felt the need to intervene on behalf of cadet Tenjo."

"Why did you feel you needed to intervene? We have a strict no weakness policy here," the Professor stated firmly.

"Sir it is my belief that we are being trained to serve in battle if and when needed. If we are left weak and or crippled by our training than what good will we be on the battlefield? I believe if cadet Tenjo is left to recover from not only his wound but also his exhaustion he will be a better soldier and he will perform much better during his lessons," Shay said in the hopes the Professor would see things his way and leave Kite alone.

"Do you take full responsibility for you and Cadet Tenjo leaving your training session unfinished?" the Professor asked in a calm but menacing tone after some consideration.

"I, cadet Shay Obsidian, take full responsibility for the unfinished training session of not only myself but of cadet Tenjo as well Sir," Shay responded loud enough for everyone to hear.

Right after Shay spoke those words Kite walked through the doors still clutching his right side. He glanced at his friend and knew from experience what was going on. Shay was being punished, called out in an attempt to intimidate and humiliate him. Kite met Shay's eyes and knew what the Professor was doing wasn't working. Shay wasn't intimidated or humiliated in any way.

Another glance at Shay told Kite what it was he wanted him to do. Shay wanted Kite to keep quiet. He wanted him to let him take the punishment alone so he could recover from his previous punishment.

"Ah. I see cadet Tenjo has decided to join us after all," instructor Roget said out loud as he noticed Kite before everyone else except Shay.

Leo Akaba, known as the Professor by both cadets and Juvenile Officers, the man running the academy, turned to face Kite. Immediately Kite stood to attention trying not to wince at the pain he was in. The Professor however noticed the wince and Kite's shallow breaths. He turned back to Shay.

"Cadet Obsidian do you know how cadet Tenjo came to have the injury he has to his side?"

Shay knew the Professor was trying to see if Kite had told him anything so he would have a reason to punish both of them. Shay wouldn't let on he had been trying to find out about his friends injury but learned nothing of it except when Kite had gotten it. He glanced at Kite so he would know he was doing this for him before turning back to the man in charge.

"Sir I have no knowledge of cadet Tenjo's injury," Shay said without any hesitation.

There was a long silence as everyone waited for the Professor to say what was going to happen to Kite and or Shay. Kite closed his eyes as he waited but Shay remained focused on the dining hall door behind Akaba.

"I will grant cadet Tenjo one week to recover. He must still attend all his classes as well as be present for the training exercises but he only has to watch the exercises," the Professor said as he glanced at Kite for confirmation that he had heard the order.

"Yes sir," Kite said firmly.

"Cadet Obsidian has taken full responsibility for yours and his failure in the last training session. You had better be grateful for such a good comrade," Barrett told Kite who only managed to nod.

"Cadet Obsidian come with me for proper punishment," Roget said as he and Shay left the dining hall.

Kite joined Yuya and the others at their table. As he sat down next to Yuto he glanced at the door hoping Shay would be okay. He turned back to the others as Yuri traded places with Sylvio so he could sit between Kite and Celina.

"What just happened?" Kite asked quietly.

"Well. Shay pretty much just got made an example of," Yuri said back just as softly.

Yuya took over. He told Kite that Shay had confided in them about angering the Professor. He mentioned what had happened that morning between Shay, Kite and Barrett, informing Kite Shay had told them about it.

"What happened with you?" Dennis asked with a frown of worry. "Why did you get punished? What did you do?"

"Let me talk to Shay first," Kite said dismissively.

So much for sitting with Shay at lunch. Still Kite had to admit Shay's friends seemed okay, concerned even for him and Shay. Maybe he could tolerate being with them on his own for a while. He could try to make the effort to associate with them and see if maybe Shay was right. Maybe Kite did want to be part of the group and he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **There you go Chapter 3. So Kite gives the group a chance while Shay is in trouble. Will Shay be okay? Will Kite join the group of friends? What will happen next? Read to find out. I'm working on the next chapter now but I can't say when it will be up. Tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey readers here is the next chapter for Survivor. Some of you have asked about the punishments the characters will be going through. All I will say is you will find out what they are when I introduce an important charater in one of the later chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own** **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or** **any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Lunch with Shay's friends continued and Kite found himself carefully observing the group. They acted like a family with each other as if they'd known each other their whole lives despite having only met a year ago. Did Kite really need to be part of this group? Could he, should he intrude on their closeness? Did he want to? He wasn't sure. Maybe he would observe a little more.

It had only been about ten minutes since he had sat down with Shay's friends and he already knew a lot about them. He had known them as a group already but he found himself learning things about them as individuals.

Since last year he had been watching their interactions from afar but never joining in despite Shay asking him to. They joked about things together like a close group would and even annoyed each other in a good naturedly way. That wasn't all though. When things got bad they stood up for each other and took care of each other. Kite was seeing them as not only the group they wanted to become but as the individuals they each were. He knew something new about each person just from sitting with them right now. Things he wouldn't have really known if he kept his distance from them.

Yuya was an emotional but easy to get along with boy. Kite could tell by how he interacted with everyone around him. He was more about smiling and having fun than being sad and depressed even if he was training at the academy for war.

Yuri was a little rough around the edges. It was sometimes hard to know if he was joking or not. He sometimes liked to aggravate his friends for his own amusement. Kite noticed though that he did seem to care a lot for his friends.

Celina was outgoing and headstrong. She spoke her mind and stood up for her friends. She had a fiery temper at times and got annoyed even with the rest of the group but mess with her friends and you better run for the hills.

Yuto seemed okay. He was quiet and reserved but he seemed like a nice person inside once you got past the just met stage. Kite thought he would make a really good friend even if he decided against becoming part of the group.

Dennis was as emotional as Yuya but he tried to hide it. Was it pride or was he just staying strong for his friends so they wouldn't worry. Like Yuya Dennis was all about fun and smiles but he also seemed like the type to back out of things fairly quickly.

Kite wasn't sure he really liked Sylvio. Sylvio was prideful, arrogant and seemed to be self centered. He had a huge ego that Kite thought needed to be deflated. He seemed to worry for his friends though and care for them a lot even if he got nothing but friendship out of it.

Lastly Kite turned his attention to the last member of the group. Gong. He was strong physically, mentally and emotionally. He stood up for people whether he knew them well or not. He didn't back down to anything or anyone who would hurt his friends and he was honorable too. Kite respected him for that and saw no real faults in Gong as a friend. Maybe just maybe things could work out between him and the group.

"Hey Kite you're so quiet and sitting off by yourself. Why?" Yuya asked him inquisitively.

"No reason. just thinking," he answered back as he closed the gap between himself and what could be his friends.

* * *

Hours later, just before lights out, Kite pulled one of the two small chairs, provided to each room, to the middle of his and Shay's room and sat facing the door. He was waiting for Shay to come back provided the Professor didn't keep him over night.

He thought back to earlier when he had given Shay's group a chance. They didn't bug him or pressure him into joining them they simply hung out with him. He decided to sit with them at dinner too even though Shay had not yet reappeared. Just like before they greeted him warmly and asked if he was finally going to join them. He simply shrugged.

The door opened bringing Kite out of his thoughts. Shay entered the room feeling sore and exhausted. He looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. Kite rushed over to him and got him over to his bed.

"Shay what happened? What did they do?" Kite demanded in a worried tone.

"Not much really. Just tried to break me. I'll be fine. Just need some sleep," Shay told him.

"Hold on let's tend to your injuries first," Kite suggested

Shay nodded and sat up. He slipped his jacket and shirt off and what Kite saw made him gasp before guiltily closing his eyes and looking away.

Shay's back was criss-crossed with gashes. It looked like he had been struck with a whip for a good while. His writs also bore the marks of restraints.

"Hey Kite don't. There's no room here for guilt and I would have done it for anyone of us," Shay said with a small smile.

Kite cleaned and bandaged the wounds Shay had received to his back first then took care of the raw wounds on the younger boy's wrists. He put away the first aid kit and sat on Shay's bed as he got up and got ready for lights out.

"Why did you do it? Why did you help me when you knew you would get in trouble? I'm not part of your group of friends" Kite wanted to know.

"One we're friends whether you're in the group or not. Two no one should ever have to go through being punished like this and do training afterwards like you did," Shay replied.

"I'll tell you what happened if you tell me what they did to you," Kite suggested.

Shay nodded as he laid down again on the bed behind Kite who sat at the edge of the bed near his feet watching as he thought about what to say.

"You start Kite. I want to know what you did and what they thought was a good punishment for it," Shay voiced.

"The other night before you discovered I was injured I snuck out of the room after lights out when you fell asleep," Kite started.

"You what!" Shay exclaimed with alarm almost jumping up.

"I left the room in search of the Professor's office. I assumed the phone in there was the only one that could call out."

"What happened," Shay said in a calmer voice.

"I had just reached the hall leading to the Professor's office when I heard voices. It was a couple of juvenile officers assigned to patrol that hall."

The juvenile officers were the Professor's rule enforcement team. They weren't students attending the academy but ones who had graduated with top marks and, for some of them, a thirst for causing harm to others. Only the top three graduating students got the chance to join the juvenile officers.

"I ducked into a classroom and saw a phone sitting on the desk so I took a chance and tried to call out," Kite continued explaining.

"Did it work?" asked Shay, Kite nodded.

"I called my father. He's friends with the current mayor who funds this place. I tried to explain what was going on but the juvenile officers got closer to the room I was in so I closed the door. I tried to do it quietly but they must have heard it click closed," Kite said.

Kite continued explaining how he had made the call to his father what he had said and how he had been caught. The two juvenile officers he had tried to avoid had alerted Barrett after discovering him. He had been dragged off and beaten until he a rib cracked.

"At least you tried. Who knows maybe he does understand the situation. Either way something will happen. This place will be shut down. Hopefully soon," Shay promised.

"I stayed with your group at lunch and dinner," Kite admitted with a small smile.

"What do you think of everyone?"

"Yuya, Gong and Yuto seem like the most likely people I'd get along with. Yuri I'm not so sure of. He seems like he'd fit right in with the Juvenile Officers. Celina might be a bit too temperamental for my liking. Dennis is emotional and a bit too nervous of things and Sylvio has too much of an ego."

"Just wait. Give them some time. They'll show their true colors. All of them would protect the others with their lives. Let them prove it. Join us again tomorrow," Shay invited.

"Okay," Kite agreed after a little thought. "Shay. Thanks."

* * *

 **There we go chapter 4. You learned about one kind of punishment but there will be more. The reason for Kite being injured at the begining of the story was also revealed. More to come so read and review please. I now the story is a bit slow and all but it will pick up and the deaths will start just be patiant I will try and make the chapters worth it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys chapter 5 of Survivor. For those characters in the anime who didn't have a last name I made one for them. Not much really happens in this chapter just a little bit of a story on Yuri.**

 **Important: I made a change to chapter 1 (the chapter after the prolouge). For those who don't want to go back and re-read the chapter tha change is this. When Celina asks why they have to get up earlier. Yuri says it is because no one did as well on the combat exercise as the professor wanted them too. This was changed to the graduating cadets not finishing their training with the results the professor wanted now they have to get up earlier to train harder and attend longer lessons. A minor Change that won't affect the story. It's just that the idea I used in Chapter one was supposed to be used in a more important chapter. That's the reason for the change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Over the next week Kite joined Shay and his friends during meals. He also conversed with them during any lessons he had with them and interacted with them in the training field if they were placed in the same group as him.

As luck would have it today he, Yuri and Sylvio were in the field together. Since he had recovered from his injury Kite was now obligated to participate in the training exercises. This meant he could interact with Yuri or Sylvio, preferably the former, without the risk of getting them into trouble for talking to him instead of training.

"Cadet Tenjo, cadet Sakio you guys are in group A on obstacle course three," Barrett said. "Tenjo don't mess up."

Sylvio was placed in Group B doing push ups, sit ups and the climbing rope. Kite didn't really care as it gave him sometime to talk one on one with Yuri and it got him away from Sylvio who was annoying him right now with all his complaining.

"You can't expect me to do all these exercises. That's too much and too exhausting," Sylvio whined.

"Get started with your training cadet Sawatari," Barrett ordered as he turned his back to check on the group running laps.

"You'll regret your treatment of me when my father becomes mayor and makes you pay for it," Sylvio threatened.

Kite and Yuri did their laps together making it look like they were competing. Barret didn't seem to realize the conversation they were having which was good for them. If they were caught talking, especially since it was about Kite joining Yuri and the others, and not about their training, they would be in trouble. Luckily Barrett wasn't close enough to hear them and he had group B to watch too. He couldn't continuously watch their every move.

"Have you given anymore thought to joining the group?" Yuri asked Kite on their ninth lap.

"I think about it often. I'm just not sure. I've never been part of a group before. I'm more of a lone wolf."

Kite trailed off glancing at the ground. He and Yuri both came to a jump at the same time and cleared it easily.

"You can't stay a lone wolf in this place. You'll be broken easier," Yuri advised.

"Thanks for the advice," Kite shot back.

"No problem," Yuri smirked.

"Question," Kite said as he and Yuri crawled under a net.

"Answer," Yuri responded beating Kite to the other side of said net.

"What's with his ego?" Kite asked gesturing to Sylvio.

"Sylvio was brought up by his father to think he's better than everyone else especially since his father is running for mayor soon," Yuri explained.

"You guys tolerate his attitude and ego?" Kite asked incredulously.

"Yes. He may have an ego and a bit of an attitude but he'd stick up for anyone of us if needed. Plus his ego's not as bad as it was a year ago and the attitude is defiantly gone."

Kite paused to think about what Yuri had just told him. He glanced at Sylvio then at Yuri. Silence hung between them for a while. On their fourteenth lap Kite spoke again as he grabbed the rope above a mud pit.

"What about you. At lunch the last few times and at dinner I've noticed you seem to enjoy tormenting your friends."

"Yeah sometimes I do. Most of the time I'm kidding. Though. A few times if I'm really high strung or stressed I'm not. I guess it's my way of dealing with getting up so early, the long lessons and the training here," Yuri admitted as the rope swung back to him and he caught up to Kite.

"Let me guess just like Sylvio you'd stick up for any one of your friends at a moment's notice," Kite guessed.

"How'd you know," Yuri joked.

"Just a hunch," Kite answered.

There was silence between them again. Yuri seemed to be thinking about something and Kite didn't really want to disturb him.

"How do you know that what I've told you is the truth?" Yuri suddenly asked.

"One you look like an honest person. And two I talked to Shay before breakfast about you guys. He told me about all of you so I know you speak the truth," Kite told him.

More silence. As Yuri and Kite focused on their laps and making the jumps, swings and everything else they had to do during their obstacle course run. Every once in a while Yuri would glance between Sylvio to make sure things were okay with him and Kite, who had just recovered from an injury, then he would go back to focusing on what he was doing.

"You know you'd probably be better off joining the group instead of being alone," Yuri whispered catching Kite off guard.

"What do you know about being a lone wolf? Or joining a group?" asked Kite curiously.

"A year ago I was like you," Yuri paused. "I've always been good at anything I set my mind to and that left me alone as other people wouldn't or couldn't understand why I always had to be the best. At first I wasn't even trying I was just trying to do my very best but later on I realized being the best was all I had at the time as no one really cared about me I was always alone," Yuri confided.

"What changed you?" Kite wanted to know.

Yuri glanced at him with a soft smile and a look of longing. He was silent for a while and Kite decided not to push him to talk.

"Coming here changed me," Yuri suddenly said in a quiet voice. "Originally I wasn't going to join the group but then I saw everyone else happy and getting along. I wanted that. I wanted someone to care about me. They did. They accepted me. For once in my life I felt like I had what I wanted and needed. I'll fight for them. I'll fight to keep this semblance of family. No matter what."

Kite nodded in understanding. Yuri had found acceptance and friendship for the first time in his life that he was aware of and he wasn't going to lose it not without a fight.

Later that night Shay was sitting on his bed in his and Kite's room. It was five minutes till lights out and Kite had gone to the bathroom before they weren't allowed out of their rooms till morning.

A knock on the door caused him to put down the book he'd been reading. He answered it to see Yuto standing on the other side with Yuri leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What brings you two here?" he asked them.

"Just curious if you convinced Kite to join us yet," Yuri told him casually.

"Not yet as far as I know. I'll ask him when he gets back," Shay replied.

"Ask who what?" Kite asked as he returned to the room.

"Remember our talk from earlier," Yuri told him. Kite nodded.

"You spoke earlier?" asked Shay.

"Yes during our training with Barrett," Yuri informed. "I suggested Kite consider dropping the lone wolf act and join the group."

"I've decided to take you up on the offer," Kite stated. "I will join."

"I knew we could convince you to join eventually," Shay told him. "We need each other to stay strong."

"I know. I'm sorry I've been so stubborn," Kite whispered.

"Don't be," Yuri told him with a shake of his head. "You had your doubts. Everyone has them."

"Who knew Yuri was good at giving advice?" Yuto chuckled.

"Shut up. I can give advice when it's needed…and I feel like it," Yuri countered with a chuckle of his own.

As Yuto and Yuri left for their room. Kite and Shay headed into theirs to prepare for bed. Kite wondered about how different things would be now that he had friends to and help him.

* * *

 **There you go another chapter. So Kite finally joins the group. What will happen now? Keep reading to find out. If anyone wants a list of the last names for the characters who don't have one in the anime let me know and I'll provide one. Anyway Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. A new character will be introduced in this one but you hae to read to find out which character it is. For anyone who wants to know what the last names are for the characters who don't have one in the anime there is a list of what last names the charaters have on my profile I also included the characters with last names in the anime on the list. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Kite and Shay joined their friends at their table. It had been about two weeks since Kite had officially joined the group and things were a little better for him now. The punishments were still horrible but now he had support to get through them.

As they passed an almost empty table a few feet from where their friends were they noticed a young blue haired boy sitting at said table. He sat alone and away from the two cadets at the other end. Shay walked over to their friends and sat down beside Yuto in front of Yuya. Kite stood in front of the boy for a little while.

"Who's the blue haired kid and why is he by himself?" Shay asked as he watched Kite start a conversation with the boy.

"Not sure," Yuto responded.

"He was here when we entered," Yuya said. "We've been keeping an eye on him to see if anyone approaches him but so far he's been alone."

Kite slowly walked over to the group and sat down in the empty seat next to Shay. The whole group turned their attention to him. He noticed Yuya turn his attention from him to the lone boy and back to him.

"His name is Sora Perse. He's new here and as of yet has no one to sit with," Kite said in a low voice so only his friends could hear him.

"So why didn't you bring him over with you?" Celina asked.

"I tried but he didn't want to come over. I think he's shy and maybe a little bit afraid," Kite told her.

"Gong thinks you told him something. He keeps looking over at us," Gong spoke up.

"I told him he could come over at any time if he wanted and that maybe some of us would go over and talk to him for a while," Kite said softly.

Yuya stood up and turned to face Sora. Kite gestured to Yuya to tell Sora he was a friend. The group watched Yuya confidently walked over to Sora and sit across from him.

"Hi I'm Yuya Sakaki. I heard you were new here," Yuya said softly as the boy nodded.

"I'm S-Sora Perse," the boy said in a low voice.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself Sora?" Yuya asked.

"I don't have any friends to sit with. I don't even really want to be here," Sora told him almost breaking into tears as he looked down.

Suddenly someone sat down beside Sora and wrapped a protective arm around him. Sora glanced up looking and feeling vulnerable.

"Hey Yuto," Yuya greeted the other person warmly which Yuto returned with a nod and a smile.

"How old are you Sora?" Yuto asked him.

"Thirteen."

"Someone your age shouldn't be here all by himself. I think you would be much better off with us," Yuto softly told him.

Sora was silent for a while lost in thought. He didn't know these people and they didn't know him. So why were they being nice to him? What could they want? After giving the idea of going with them a little more thought he slowly nodded. Yuya and Yuto stood up with smiles and led Sora, who was still a little bit afraid of going with them, to their table. Sylvio moved over a seat so Sora could sit beside Yuya.

"Guys meet Sora," Yuya introduced. "Sora these are your new friends. Sylvio, Gong, Celina, Yuri, Dennis, Shay and Kite," Yuya pointed out each one to Sora as he said their names.

"H-Hi," Sora said quietly as he sat down at the table.

"See I told you it wasn't so bad coming over," Kite stated as he and the others welcomed Sora warmly.

"Yeah I guess I'm just a little nervous. I've never been away from home before. Then my parents decided it would be best if I came here," Sora explained.

"What do you think so far?" Shay asked him.

"Honestly. I don't like it here. No one seems happy. Some people even look warn out and hurt,"

"No one wants to be here. Sorry Sora your parents made a bad choice sending you here. The training is brutal. If you break even one rule there's punishments," Celina told him as the whole group all looked down at the table.

"We need to stick together. We have to help each other. If we don't this place will be the end of us," Yuya said looking around the room.

"What do you mean it will be the end of us?" asked Sora.

Yuya explained the academy and that they were training for the military. He mentioned again the strict rules and the harsh training.

"The juvenile officers are mean too so be careful around them," Yuri cautioned.

"The instructors can also be quite cruel," Dennis mentioned.

"Let's not forget about the Professor. He runs this place with an iron fist and doesn't like to be challenged. He also hates to be disobeyed," Celina told Sora.

Sora sat through everything listening to the only people to talk to him and welcome him so far. He found himself less afraid of the other cadets. He was still afraid to be here and he still wanted to go home. Sora looked eyes with Kite, the first to approach him. There was an almost brotherly look in his eyes as well as worry.

"Next up the rules we have to follow if we don't want trouble," Sylvio was saying as Sora turned his attention to the blond boy.

Sora listened to Sylvio list all the rules. Then he heard with shock what could happen if the rules were not followed. He saw Shay shake his head and share a look with Kite.

"Sylvio stop," Shay suddenly spoke, "All of you stop. We're probably scaring him even more right now. We told him the rules and what to expect but do we really need to scare him by telling him about the kinds of punishments given out?"

"Yeah I guess we kind of over did it a bit," Yuri admitted.

"We just want him to be prepared," Sylvio defended himself.

"We prepared him enough without scaring him with what he could possibly go through," Kite said as the bell signalling the end of breakfast sounded.

Everyone stood up and left the dining hall. Yuri walked beside Sora. He glanced at the blue haired boy and spoke.

"What class do you have right now?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't given a schedule," Sora told him.

Yuri shook his head. Sora had no idea how things worked here. It was time for him to step up and teach Sora what he needed to know.

"Come with me."

Yuri led Sora to the schedule board by the main entrance. The Professor was standing at the door talking to Sora's parents with the head of the juvenile officers, Aster Phoenix, present.

"This is the schedule board. See here the times we go to our classes varies depending on where the Professor wants us and when. You need to check the board regularly to see where you need to be and when," Yuri explained softly.

"Excellent work cadet Sakio. Showing cadet Perse the ropes," the Professor praised.

"Looks like you have survival class with me this morning," Yuri commented. "Follow me if we're late it won't be good."

Yuri led Sora to class. Before they entered Yuri whispered a warning to the younger boy, "The Professor doesn't give praise. He only did so because someone outside the academy was nearby."

"He's trying to make it look like he's a great man and that this is the best place for me," Sora concluded as Yuri nodded mutely.

* * *

 **Now that Sora has been introduced there are only a few characters left to introduce before things start picking up. What happens next? Read and find out. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 for all my readers. Thanks to all those who reviewed and continue to review. They make the updates faster. The punishents will be** **revealed soon and the deaths will start as well. Something does happen in this chapter but I won't say what. Just a reminder though this is not a crossover story a few characters from zexal will be in this story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

It was a few days after Sora was welcomed to the academy by Shay and his friends. The Professor had entered the dining hall in the usual manner in which he conducted himself. Head high, body posture straight and stiff, unwavering. Eyes straight ahead. He wasn't alone though. A tall blond man was with him.

Today the group sat at their usual table eating lunch in silence except for a few group members talking amongst themselves. Shay looked up when he heard the Professor enter the room. He nudged Kite who wasn't really paying attention to anything outside the group. Kite looked at him after answering a question Yuto had asked him and Shay gestured towards the Professor and his guest.

"Who is that man with the Professor?" Sora asked drawing the rest of the group's attention.

"My father," Kite answered in a low voice his eyes wide with surprise paying full attention now.

He explained to his friends how he had called his father after lights out. He mentioned getting caught and punished. Then Yuya told Sora about how Shay had helped Kite out during the time before Kite had even joined the group.

"I managed to leave a voice mail before I got caught. My father did get it. Hopefully He can put a stop to this place."

"Cadet Tenjo," the Professor called out.

Kite stood and walked to the front of the room. He came to a swift stop in before the Professor and his father and stood to attention immediately. Kite knew the Professor would try to explain the call in a way that would keep Kite's father from investigating the academy further. He wondered how this would play out.

"Cadet Tenjo your father came all this way here to see you after receiving a distressed message on his phone. Tell him about the fever you had," the Professor said with a look that screamed challenge me I dare you.

Kite knew if he chose to challenge the Professor his family would be in danger. Thinking about it now he regretted getting his father involved. He wondered if his father saw the look he was getting from the Professor right now. Probably not as his eyes were on Kite himself.

"Kite tell me what's going on," Dr. Faker encouraged his oldest son.

Kite could not believe the Professor was trying to make it seem like the call was nothing but a mix up of some kind by a sick young man. He wondered if there was a way to tell his father anything about what was happening at the academy without putting him and his younger brother in direct danger from the Professor.

"Kite might not remember much about it. He was very sick," Kite heard Akaba say to his father.

"How about you tell me what's going on then," Dr. Faker said turning his attention to the other man.

"Kite had a fever of 102 degrees. Our onsite doctor informed me it was caused from Kite pushing himself to much during his military exercises. He really tries to be the best in all his classes and exercises. I was also informed Kite had become quite delusional and believed he was in some sort of danger. The doctor said Kite was just confused due to the fever and that when it was gone he would be back to his old self. Somehow he managed to get out of his room and into my office to make that unnecessary call," the Professor said glancing at Kite with a menacing look to keep him quiet.

"Kite is this all true?" Dr. Faker asked turning to his son with a disbelieving look.

Kite glanced up at his father. He seemed to think something was up. That someone was being dishonest with him. Kite gave his father a pleading look just as the Professor looked towards his friends to make sure they stayed out of things.

"Yeah I guess it is," Kite answered with that same pleading look.

Dr. Faker looked around the room with a frown while the Professor, with his back turned to them, dealt with another group of cadets who were arguing. He took out a small notebook from his pocket and wrote something down in it. He quickly tore the page out as quietly as possible and handed it to Kite.

 _Everyone here looks worn out and tired. No one looks at all happy. You look like you might fear this man and I get the feeling something is wrong here from that look in yours and the other cadets eyes. I'll see what I can figure out about this place and what I can do to help. Hold on. Sorry it took a while to respond Hart has been unwell. He's doing fine now so don't worry._

The message was loud and clear. Dr. Faker knew something was wrong. Kite quickly placed the note in his pocket as the Professor turned back to them.

"Dr. Faker if you please Lunch is about to finish and the students should be getting back to their lessons," Professor Akaba said.

"You can reach me at this number if there is any other incidents with Kite," Kite's father said handing the Professor a piece of paper with his cellphone number.

Kite could see his father wanted to start his investigation as soon as possible. He also knew his father would definitely figure out what was going on. Somehow. As he went back to his friends Kite held out hope his father would be able to help them.

Later on just before lights out Shay and Kite were walking to their room. They were both silent lost in thought as they entered. Kite went and sat on his bed as Shay shut the door. After a quick glance at Kite who was sitting mutely Shay walked over and sat on his own bed.

"Kite?" Shay said in a questioning tone as he watched his friend just sit there.

"I can't believe he came all the way here," Kite mumbled.

"Your dad? Why wouldn't he if the message you left was as distressing as everyone is assuming it was," Shay commented.

"I thought he would call back and the Professor would tell him everything was alright with some sort of excuse. I didn't think he would actually come to the academy," Kite said softly.

"Why wouldn't he come and see his son?" Shay questioned. Even though the cadets weren't really allowed to see family during their stay here.

"I'm not his only son. I have a younger brother but he's sick so dad didn't enroll him here. I thought he would stay with my brother and just call. Instead he came here to get answers," Kite muttered that last part to himself.

"What's his name?" asked Shay interested in the topic of family as he also had a younger sibling.

"Hart," Kite told him fondly.

"I have a younger sister. Lulu. A neighbor agreed to look after her so she wouldn't end up in here after our parents died in a car crash," Shay stated.

"My mom died when I was twelve my brother was three. She got sick. Anyway dad raised us on his own from then on. We got by. My brother, shortly after mom died, was diagnosed with an illness that causes his body to slowly shut down it's painful for him at times and exhausting," Kite confided.

"If you ever need to talk you know I'll listen. I bet you miss your brother as much as I miss my sister," Shay concluded.

"Thanks Shay," Kite acknowledged. "What brought you here to the academy?"

"Like I said parents died in a crash. Afterwards a Neighbor took Lulu in and I came here."

"The neighbor didn't or couldn't take you too?"

"I just didn't want Lulu here. She's too soft for the military," Shay went on.

"You think when we get outta here I could meet her? Your sister?"

"Sure why not as long as you introduce me to your brother," Shay said back.

"Deal," Kite chuckled.

A knock on the door brought the boys swiftly from their conversation. Kite answered but stepped away quickly as Barrett entered the room with Aster Phoenix right behind him.

"Under the orders of Professor Akaba cadet Tenjo is to come with us."

"Kite."

Shay jumped up to defend his friend but Kite held up a hand stopping him.

"Don't get punished with me Shay. This is my doing and I'll take responsibility for it," Kite said as he left with Barrett and Aster.

Shay was left standing by his bed, alone, as the door shut behind the leaving trio. He sat down with a small sigh, his head in his hands, thinking about what punishment the Professor might have in store for Kite.

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done. What will happen now that Kite's father is involved? What punishment is in store for Kite? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**here we are with the next chapter. This one picks up were the last one ended. Thank you to all my reviewers so far. I enjoy reading them.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Shay stayed up for two and a half hours waiting for Kite to come back. During this time he paced around the room going from wall to wall and corner to corner. During his pacing something suddenly caught his attention. Sticking out from under Kite's pillow was a piece of paper. Shay pulled it out and read it.

 _Everyone here looks worn out and tired. No one looks at all happy. You look like you might fear this man and I get the feeling something is wrong here from that look in yours and the other cadets eyes. I'll see what I can figure out about this place and what I can do to help. Hold on. Sorry it took a while to respond Hart has been unwell. He's doing fine now so don't worry._

Shay knew the note was from Kite's father. It had to be he didn't have it earlier before lunch. Why hadn't Kite showed him this earlier? Shay knew for a fact Kite would not want the note to fall into the hands of the Professor or anyone else at the academy so he placed it under the mattress of his friend's bed before finally settling down on his own bed.

He fought hard to stay awake so he could make sure Kite was okay when he was brought back but he lost the fight to exhaustion. His eyes closed slowly despite his will to keep them open.

"Kite I hope you're alright," Shay said in a tired whisper to himself just before he closed his eyes.

Shay awoke to the door being opened and someone being roughly thrown in. He glanced at his clock and read 12 O'clock. He jumped up as the door slammed shut and turned on the light to see Kite lying on the floor. He was covered head to toe in slashes and bruises and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Kite," Shay called out as he rushed to his roommate's aid.

"Sh-Shay," Kite managed to respond back as he weakly opened his eyes and struggled to his feet.

Shay caught Kite as he collapsed and got him to his bed. He cleaned and dressed his friend's wounds quickly before putting the first aid kit away. It was 12:30 by the time he finished.

"Kite this happened because your father showed up here didn't it?" asked Shay.

"He…knows…some-thing…is up…with the a-cad-emy…He's g-going…to try…and h-help," Kite weakly told Shay.

"I found the note. I hid it under your mattress so the academy won't find out about it," Shay confessed.

Kite nodded weakly. Shay turned the light out as Kite allowed himself to slowly drift off to sleep. Before falling asleep though Kite felt Shay put his covers over him and opened his eyes half way before Shay went back to his own bed for a little more sleep.

"Have you seen Shay or Kite at all today?" Yuto asked his roommate Yuri as they headed to the dining hall for lunch the next day.

"No I haven't," Yuri answered back

"It's not like them to miss breakfast or not socialize with the rest of us," Yuto mused.

"They could have decided today they would skip breakfast for a little more sleep," Yuri told him. "I know I have a few times."

"Okay I guess I could see even them skip breakfast from time to time. What about not showing up for their classes though?" Yuto wondered.

"Are we sure they didn't go to their classes this morning?" Yuri countered trying to keep his roommate calm.

They entered the dining hall and headed to their table. Shay and Kite were both absent when they got there. The rest of the group noticed the absence too and they all were worried.

"Maybe their talking to the Professor or something," Sora suggested.

"Yeah they could have gone to their classes and in between class we could have just missed seeing them. Then they got called to talk to the Professor," Dennis chimed in.

"The only time anyone is called to talk to the Professor is if they are in trouble," Sylvio reminded his friends.

"Something's wrong," Yuto whispered to Yuri.

"Something is wrong," Yuri agreed.

Yuto and Yuri looked at their friends then at the door. They locked eyes then with a nod they ran for the door. The rest of the group quickly followed after them.

Yuto got to their destination first with Yuri right behind him followed by the others. They stopped a few feet from the open door. They knew who was inside but neither knew if their friends were being taken away for punishment or returning from one.

"You thought you could skip a day of classes and training and get away with it," Yuto heard Barrett yell.

Two juvenile officers exited the room dragging Kite with them. He didn't seem to have the strength to struggle. Sounds of fighting could be heard from the room before two more juvenile officers come out of the room. Between them was a struggling Shay. Barrett came out last and struck Shay knocking him out.

"Shay, Kite," Yuto called out as Yuri held him back.

"Yuto don't join them," Yuri told him.

Yuto stopped struggling against Yuri knowing he was right for trying to stop him from also being punished. The rest of their friends watched in utter shock wondering what was going on.

"We'll come back after our classes and military exercises to make sure they're okay," Yuri whispered so Barrett couldn't hear him.

"Okay," Yuto whispered back as he watched his friends being taken away.

Several hours later Yuri and Yuto were able to go back to Kite and Shay's room to see if they had been returned. Yuri knocked but no one answered. He tried the door and found it unlocked.

"That's one rule they didn't break at least," Yuto quietly said.

Yuri pushed the door open and stood with Yuto looking into the room to a sight they did not like. Shay was lying in the middle of the room on his back where he had been carelessly thrown. Kite lay next to him on his side facing the door. Both were breathing laboriously and their eyes were closed tightly.

"Shay, Kite," both Yuri and Yuto said at the same time as they went to the aid of their friends.

Yuto pulled Shay to his feet and helped him to his bed. Shay's eyes opened a little at his best friend's approach and he allowed himself to be pulled up but was too weak to really do anything to help Yuto get him to his bed.

"Shay what happened? Why did you and Kite skip a day of classes and exercises at the risk of punishment?" Yuto asked.

He looked over to Kite's bed where Yuri was tending to Kite's wounds. Unlike Shay Kite was unconscious and unaware of Yuto and Yuri's presence. Yuri locked eyes with Yuto wondering the same thing Yuto had just asked.

"T-ell…you…later…t-time. T-too…t-tired…now," Shay whispered weakly as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

It took Yuri and Yuto just over an hour to deal with all the wounds Shay and Kite had. Yuri took stock of the items left in the first aid kit with the intention of restocking it. He knew it would be some time before Kite and Shay woke up so he asked Yuto to help him restock it then they needed to let the others know the conditions of their two friends.

"We won't learn anything from them for a while so we might as well make ourselves useful to pass the time until we can learn something," Yuri said as he led Yuto out of the room.

After returning the restocked first aid kit back to Shay and Kite's room it was time to inform the rest of the group about their friends.

They found the others in the rec room. Yuri told them Shay and Kite were back in their room. He also told everyone about the injuries they received and that he and Yuto had taken care of them.

"So they'll be okay?" Sora enthusiastically asked.

"Maybe," Yuto told him. "They have some nasty injuries and the training here is bad enough without added injuries."

Little did the group know it would be some time before they would learn anything about what happened to their friends. They had no idea the two roommates would be laying in their room unaware of anything going on around them for the next several hours.

* * *

 **There you go. What will happen next? Will Shay and Kite be okay? Keep reading to find out. As always read and review. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello readers and reviewers. Here is the next chapter of survivor. I know I said I was going to wait till a very important character was introduced to introduce the punishments the academy gives out but I thought this chapter was better suited for the punishments. This means you finally get to learn about the punishments. That's all I'm going to say about this chapter. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V in any way. I just own the idea for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

It had been a couple days since Kite and Shay had been punished. Both still had not regained consciousness but their close group of friends held out hope they would. Hopefully soon. No one knew yet why their two friends had skipped a day of classes and training and gotten punished. As soon as one of them woke up though they would be sure to find out.

"Any news on Shay and Kite?" Sylvio asked during lunch as Yuto shook his head no.

"I hope they wake up soon though," Yuto said as the group minus Yuri sat down at their table.

"Hey where's Yuri?" asked Yuya.

"He's with the Doktor right now," Celina told him.

"He slipped during our training exercise and injured his wrist. He waited until after the exercise was over to see the Doktor so there wouldn't be any trouble with Barrett or the Professor," Yuto informed everyone.

"Gong thinks the Doktor should see Shay and Kite," Gong insisted.

"He has," Dennis informed him. "The Professor called him in yesterday to find out why Shay and Kite haven't woken up yet."

"So what's the reason?" Yuya asked him.

"Weakness, blood loss, being struck over and over during their punishment," Dennis replied.

Yuri entered the room quietly and quickly made his way over to his friends. He made Dennis, Sora and Sylvio all move over a seat so he could be in the middle of the group between Celina and Dennis and in front of Yuto Gong and Yuya. This was the groups signal to the others that one of them had something to say.

"What's up Yuri?" Celina asked him as he gestured everyone to lean in closer.

"On my way here from seeing the Doktor I saw the man who brought us all here," Yuri whispered to everyone.

"Captain Cutter," everyone minus Sora spoke together in the same whispered tone before shuddering.

Captain Cutter was a man with brown hair who dressed up like a pirate. He was mean, Scary and tough and he didn't like the youths of the Akaba military academy. Captain Cutter was also the one who brought most of the students of the academy to the academy. He was as hated as the man who ran the place and its instructors. He was also just as feared as the Professor and the instructors. His brutal torment during the boat ride to the academy was the reason for that.

"If Captain Cutter's here that means someone new is starting," Celina said as the rest of the group nodded.

"Who is this Captain Cutter guy?" asked Sora.

"He's the reason we're all at the academy. He brought us all here," Yuri told him forgetting for a second Sora's parents had brought him here instead of Captain Cutter.

"Not me. I was brought here by my parents," Sora whispered to his friends.

"The point is Cutter's here and he only comes if he's bringing someone to the academy," Yuya said gaining everyone's attention.

As if on que the dining hall doors opened and in walked the Professor himself with Captain Cutter right behind him. In between them was a boy with blue and blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with green hair and orange eyes. Both the boy and girl looked unhappy. The boy looked angry and the girl looked frightened.

"Breakfast is at five-thirty am with lunch at ten fifteen till ten forty-five. Dinner is at Six pm. and everyone is to be in their rooms at eight pm no exceptions."

The Professor explained how things were run at the academy to the two newbies as they got to the middle of the room. He finished that explanation and started on the rules while the two new cadets looked around while still paying attention to what the man was saying. Their gazes soon settled on Yuya and his group.

"The rules are simple. Show up for all your classes and military exercises. Show up on time for everything. No leaving the campus at any time unless it is with an instructor and it's for training purposes. No running or shouting in the building. Talk of anything that is not related to your training or the academy is not allowed here. No locked doors at any time. Respect your instructors and myself at all times. No duels outside dueling class. You may have your decks but duel discs stay in the dueling classroom. Escape is not tolerated nor is breaking any of these rules. Understand?" Leo Akaba demanded.

The boy and girl both nodded and Captain Cutter walked away with the Professor to get his pay check. The two youths made their way over to Yuya and the others who had been the only group paying close attention to their arrival.

"Hey this spot taken?" the boy asked Yuya who replied with a no.

The new boy sat beside Yuya and the girl sat beside Sylvio in front of the boy. For a while no one spoke until Yuto decided to ask the boy his name.

"You got a name?"

"Yeah. It's Yugo and this is my girlfriend Rin," the boy said.

Yuto introduced the whole group to the new cadets even the two members who were not present at the moment and soon it was like they had always been part of the group. Everyone took turns explaining the rules in detail. They even mentioned who and what the juvenile officers were and why they existed to the two new group members. Yugo and Rin were warned about how mean the instructors were and how cruel the academy could be.

"It's better than being on the streets," Yugo commented.

"Yugo and I are orphans. We came from an orphanage a great distance from here," Rin explained.

"If we were still there when we turned eighteen we would have been out on the streets with nowhere to go. At least here we have a chance to make something of ourselves," Yugo stated calmly.

"Don't bet on it," was the response Yuri gave him.

"What's that mean?" Yugo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," was the response given.

"Hey I didn't get a tour my first day here. Yuri briefly showed me where everything was," Sora announced to try and stop the pending argument about to start.

"You also weren't brought here by Captain Cutter. Your parents brought you here and the Professor was focused on them so I filled in for certain things."

"I still think this place, no matter how bad you say it is, is much better than the streets any day," Yugo informed regaining Yuri's attention.

"I'd take the streets over this place any day," Yuri argued.

"So much for stopping the argument," Sora muttered to himself as Yuya shrugged and gave him an at least you tried look.

"Let me tell you about the streets Yuri," Yugo offered getting riled up during the argument. "There are gangs out there that would kill you if you entered their turf or got on their bad side. At night when it's dark or when it's windy or there's rain and snow there's little chance of finding a warm safe place you don't have to fight for to stay in. You have to scavenge for every scrap of food and sip of water you get and you have to be willing to defend what you do manage to find even to the death."

"Good to know. Now let me return the favour by telling you all about the academy," Yuri proposed.

Yuri got up and approached the end of the table where Yugo sat. They locked eyes for a second before Yuri launched into his explanation.

"Here at the academy it might be warm but it certainly isn't safe. You can't show any amount of weakness here. You have to get up early in the morning even if you stayed up late or couldn't sleep the night before or you miss breakfast. We get small portions of food and an hour of hard training every day except weekends and hours of lessons from mean instructors. If even one small rule is broken we get punished, sometimes harshly."

"Is it really that bad here?" Rin asked softly, Sylvio nodded.

"When you say punished what do you mean? How bad?" Yugo wanted to know.

"It can be anything from an angry lecture to humiliation in front of the entire academy. You could get stuck with kitchen or bathroom duty or more harsh training with Barrett," Yuya answered him.

"That's not all," Yuri told him in a somber tone. "Depending on the rule broken you could be placed in solitary confinement or go without meals. You could also be beaten badly. Sometimes multiple punishments are used at once."

"So this place is kinda like living on the streets except warmer," Yugo joked. "Nice to know."

* * *

 **There You go chapter 9. We got to learn about the punishments in this story. Two new characters were intoduced (Yugo and Rin). And Yugo has an argument with Yuri. Let me know what you think. Don't worry Shay or Kite fans they will be fine (for now). They will be back next chapter. there is one more character to introduce before things get rougher for the gang and the deaths start happening. Leave a small review please. They inspire me and make the chapters come faster.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey to all my amazing reviewers. Here is the next chapter. There are only about six or so chapters left before the deaths start. I haven't forgotten about those. They are coming just be a little more patient. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It keeps me going**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. This is just an idea I thought was worth writing down.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

The next day at breakfast Yugo and Rin sat at their new friends table. They were the first ones there besides two other people they didn't recognise. At the end of the table Yugo and Rin sat in front of the unknown boys. The blonde boy looked like he was asleep while the black and teal haired one looked ready to drop dead at any moment.

"Shay! Kite! You're awake," Dennis expressed relief as he and the rest of the group arrived and sat down.

Yugo understood now who the unknown boys were. They were the two group members he and Rin had yet to meet. The two whose names they were given when they had arrived here yesterday. The ones who had been punished so badly it had taken till now to meet them.

"Yeah I kind of wish I wasn't though," the blonde muttered as he lifted his head from the table.

"Who are they?" Shay asked finally noticing Yugo and Rin.

"They're the academy's newest recruits. Yugo and Rin," Celina answered.

"Oh," Shay muttered with a look of pity as Kite sat up in interest, a little more aware of what was going on around him and wanting to meet the newbies. He also gave Yugo and Rin the same look of pity Shay did.

"I'm Kite Tenjo," Kite introduced himself. Yugo then introduced himself and Rin.

"Yugo Ikaka and Rin Synco."

"Shay Obsidian," Shay supplied.

The group talked a bit amongst themselves a bit before turning to Shay and Kite for a more serious conversation. Kite looked down at the table with a frown when the table went quiet. Shay glanced at the nearby wall as their friends turned their attentions to them. Both boys knew what was coming.

"Alright Kite, Shay," Yuri started.

"What happened? Why did you decide to skip a day and make the Professor angry enough to punish you to the point you were unconscious so long?" Yuto, who was sitting beside Yugo, wanted to know.

For a moment nothing was said. Kite and Shay glanced at each other than down at the table and floor. They glanced at each other again then at their friends again then back at each other once more before nodding. They knew they had to tell their friends.

"Remember when my father was here?" Kite asked. The others minus the two new members of the group and Shay nodded.

"He knows something's wrong here doesn't he?" Celina asked.

"He does," Kite confirmed with a nod. "He wrote out a message saying he was going to get to the bottom of things and to hold on."

"What about that number he gave the Professor?" Yuri asked.

"The number was legit. He's probably hoping the Professor will call him so he can keep tabs on what's going on. If the Professor calls him about me he can keep up to date on the situation here and see when and if he needs to respond," Kite told the group.

"Your father came here?" Yugo asked as Rin elbowed him in the side for blurting out the question in a loud, nosey and in your face way.

Shay told Yugo and Rin all about what happened before they arrived and about the call Kite had made. The call he had been punished for.

"That's horrible," Rin stated in a soft voice. "They can get away with that here?"

"They have been," Shay replied.

At least till now," Dennis added.

"Maybe I really was wrong about this place being better than the streets," Yugo muttered to himself.

"So your father is going to try to help us?" a hopeful Sylvio questioned.

"Yeah but a lot of this we're still going to have to do ourselves. At least for now," Kite claimed.

The others looked at him as he fell silent. Kite closed his eyes and placed his head in his arms on the table. This action confused the group as they had never seen Kite like this until now. What was going on with him?

"Kite has a sick younger brother his father is focusing on as well," Shay told everyone.

"I was reluctant to get my father involved partly because of my brother's condition and partly because I don't want to put them in any danger. I don't want my brother to worry and stress about me to the point he starts getting really sick again," Kite whispered.

"Its fine," Yuya told him. "We'll find a way to get ourselves and everyone else safely home and away from this place."

"Okay so now we know why Kite didn't show up for a day but what about you Shay?" Yuto confronted changing the topic from Kite to Shay.

"When Barrett took Kite away for punishment I stayed up for over two hours to see if Kite would be returned. I ended up falling asleep and was woken at midnight to Kite being harshly thrown into the room. It was another half hour before I was asleep again as I was tending to his injuries. I decided if Kite was going to get in trouble for not showing up for a day I was too. He was still asleep after his punishment and had no say in the matter plus I was exhausted."

"That was a reckless thing to do," Kite told his friend.

"Yeah I know."

"Kite got punished badly twice. How are you able to move?" Sora asked him.

"How are you awake right now?" asked Yuto.

"How am I even alive?" Kite questioned himself with a small chuckle.

The whole group laughed a little. Soon the bell signalling the end of breakfast and the start of classes sounded. Everyone groaned except Yugo and Rin who were both still getting used to the academy. They all got up and started heading in the direction of the classrooms on the second floor.

"Are you familiar with the board at the main entrance?" Shay inquired.

"Yes we were told that was how we know where we're supposed to be and when," Rin answered.

"We checked it quickly before coming to breakfast," Yugo told him. "We're in the training field now."

"Together?" Yuri asked.

"Yes."

"We'll see. The instructor, Barrett, likes to separate the cadets into two groups. One does laps the other does a more physical workout," Yuri informed. "Yuto what do you have right now?"

"Dueling class."

"I have military ranks class," Yuri told him.

"Yuya is in the training field with these two," Yuto said with a snicker.

"What's with the snicker," Yugo asked.

"Yuya and Barrett can't stand each other," Yuri explained.

"Barrett is a tough and strict no time for fun person. Yuya is always having fun on the training field. Whether it's the physical work out or running laps in one of the obstacle courses, Yuya can make it fun," Yuto laughed.

"Let us know what happens," Yuri requested.

* * *

Yugo and Rin met up with Yuya in the training field. The first thing they noticed was that he was dressed funny. Rin laughed a little while Yugo tried not to chuckle.

Yuya had his pants on backwards. His shoes were on his hands and his shirt was inside out and on upside down. Yuya also put his socks on his ears and had his hair done in a messy style. Both Yugo and Rin wondered how Yuya managed to look like this in the five minutes he had to get to the training field.

When Barrett arrived he put Yugo and Rin on the laps and Yuya on the physical workout after yelling at him about his appearance for almost ten minutes. Barrett knew Yuya was making a mockery of his training exercise and he was determined to make the mockery stop by breaking the boy if at all possible. As they were running their laps Rin and Yugo kept glancing at Yuya who was making funny faces during his sit ups.

"Cadet Sakaki I suggest you start getting serious," Barrett yelled at him.

Yuya continued making faces behind Barrett's back. Rin and Yugo also weren't the only ones who thought it was funny. The smiles and chuckles from the other cadets in the training field kept Yuya going the whole hour.

During his push ups Yuya pretended to not like the idea. Then after doing a few he decided to try crawling while doing them. Causing even more chuckles and smiles from the cadets watching.

Yuya, in his bid to entertain the other cadets, made the exhausting hour long training bearable for everyone. Even if Barrett didn't like it. This would get him into trouble later on with the Professor.

* * *

 **There you go chapter 10. Yes i put a little humor in at the end. I decided I couldn't do Yuya properly without that bit of humor. Anyway the group now knows Kite's father is going to try and help. They've seen a whole other side of Kite. Yuya was being funny and angering Barrett. What will happen next? What punishement do you think Yuya should get for angering Barrett? Leave a review and let me know also tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey readers and reviewers. Here is Chapter 11. Not much really happens in this one just some background information about the characters. Pretty much why they're at the academy. Thank you to everyone who is reading this you keep me going with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

It was an hour before lights out and the friends had gathered in Yuto and Yuri's room. It had been decided during lunch that day they would hang out in this room after dinner. The academy had finished training and lessons a while ago and everyone was now free to do whatever they wanted until lights out. So here the gang was laughing and having a grand time.

"What do you think the punishment will be this time?" Yuto asked as Yuya finished telling everyone about his training that morning. "Last time it was kitchen duty and the time before that it was bathroom duty."

"And before that it was a lecture during lunch," Yuya threw in. "This time might be solitary confinement or maybe they'll beat me into submission."

"The training here is rough and tiring. We appreciate your sense of humor Yuya," Rin commented sleepily. Even though she had only done laps she was quite tired.

"Get used to this. Its life now," Yuri said back.

"It doesn't have to be," Shay said gaining everyone's attention. "We could let people outside the academy know what's happening here and get this place shut down."

"Where would we go?" asked Sora. "Some of us don't really have anywhere to go to."

"Sora your parents brought you here. How could you say you have nowhere to go?" Yuya asked him.

"Nothing said here leaves this room," Sora warned after thinking about what he was about to tell his friends.

"Promise," Yuya promised.

"My parents have been fighting for a long time. For a few years now they've separated, got back together, fought more, then separated again. They finally made it official they were separating permanently. Mom handed dad the divorce papers, he signed them. That was a month before I came here. They thought coming here would be best while they finished up their business."

"Who will you live with?" Yuto asked.

Sora shook his head. "Probably mom if she has her way with dad getting visitation rights," Sora answered.

"While we're here passing the time anyone else wanna confess why they're here?" Sylvio asked.

"Why are you here Sylvio?" asked Yuya who thought since Sylvio suggested it he should go first.

"I'm here because my father thought having some military training would be good character development for someone who has a future in politics."

"Rin and I are Orphans," Yugo stated. "My mom died when I was born and my father committed suicide a couple years later."

"My parents died in a car accident when I was young. Yugo and I were in the same orphanage they told us we would be on the streets if we weren't adopted by the time we turned eighteen. Since it didn't look like we'd be adopted we decided to come here and give ourselves a chance at a good future," Rin admitted.

"Before coming here I had a temper. My parents couldn't control me so they put me here as punishment."

Everyone turned to Celina. Her eyes were closed as she admitted her reason for being at the academy in a soft tone. The room stayed silent until Yuto spoke.

"I was put here after I was found alone on the streets. I was told it was easier to put me here at the academy then to try and find someone willing to take me in."

"Gong is here so Gong and Gong's daddy can test Gong's strong character. If Gong can graduate with good marks then Gong will feel like Gong accomplished something good in Gong's life. Especially if Gong helps Gong's friends to do the same."

Yuri went next, "I might be an orphan. I was found alone when I was ten with no memory of my parents or any family. After a while of being in and out of foster care, which wasn't really working out for me, the state decided to send me here for a career in the military."

"My mom died when my brother was three. She was sick and just couldn't get better," Kite stated in a small voice. "From then on it was just me, my brother and our father. Dad decided to send us here to be better, stronger people. My brother however has not been in the best of health these last few years so father just sent me."

Yuya revealed why he was here next. "My parents disappeared a few days before I came here. No one knows where they are or if they're even still alive. My dad's close friend Skip wanted to take me but he already had a daughter to care for and a low income job. He couldn't afford to take me and raise us both so I came here."

"Before coming here I lived with my younger sister and our parents. Our parents went out shopping one day while I watched my sister. On their way home they hit a patch of ice and went off the road into the ravine near our house. The car flipped and our parents were killed. I left my sister with a neighbor our parents were very good friends with. I came here so I could look after my sister's future when we reunite."

The whole room went silent again. Shay had never spoken about his life before the academy. No one except Kite even knew he had a younger sister. No one knew why he had come here or that his parents had died. No one knew until now why any of the others were at the academy.

"What made you decide to share?" Yuto asked him.

"I decided if we're going to get through this we need to form bonds with the newest members of the group and strengthen old bonds. This is a good start."

For a third time the whole room quieted before everyone agreed with Shay. Shay realized the whole group looked up to him and saw him as their leader. He didn't know why. He had done nothing to earn the role of leader. At least he didn't think so. The others obviously thought differently. Shay didn't think he was best suited to be the leader but would play the role for a while until someone, like maybe Kite, stepped up to take it.

"Dennis you never told us why you were here," Celina said as all eyes turned to the young man by the window.

"I was a bad son to my parents. I skipped school, hung out with the wrong crowd and ran away from home a few times. My parents tried to stop me from going down the wrong path. In the end since I wouldn't listen to them they sent me here to smarten up."

After Dennis finished speaking the rest of the group glanced at each other questioningly before turning to look at both Celina and Dennis. They both knew what was on their friend's minds.

"My attitude has gotten a lot better. I don't even know why I was so angry or why my temper was so bad," Celina admitted.

All eyes were now on Dennis. He was silent for a while before meeting everyone's eyes directly.

"I've also changed for the better. I want to be a better person and for once go down the right path."

That's good," Sora smiled. "Now I have an idea to spend the next twenty minutes until lights out. Everyone here has a roommate right? If you could room with anyone besides the person you are with now who would it be?"

"I wouldn't trade Kite for the world. He's a great roommate but if I have to choose it would be Yuto," Shay stated.

"I would have to say Yuto as well," Kite said.

"I happen to like rooming with Yuto but if I had to choose it would by Yuya," Yuri admitted.

"Why me?"

"Why not," was Yuri's response.

"I would say Yuya, Kite or Shay," Yuto confided.

"I'd say myself," Sylvio chimed.

"Figures the self-absorbed one would choose himself," Yuri snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha," Sylvio mock laughed in irritation.

I would chose Rin," Yugo added in.

"Yugo. We're close," Rin revealed.

"Yuya or Celina would be my choice," Dennis announced.

"Gong will say Sora," Gong supplied as no one had chosen the youngest member of the group yet.

"Well in that case I'll chose you Gong," Sora returned the favour.

"I'll say Dennis," Celina said as no one had chosen him and he had once been as angry as her.

"I'll say Sylvio," Yuya divulged. "Just so he won't feel so left out since no one chose him."

"Cadet Sakaki," Roget spoke as he came into the room. "You are to come with me for mocking your military training today. You have three days in solitary confinement."

"See I told you it would be solitary confinement," Yuya called over his shoulder.

"Would you like something different? Maybe you'd like double punishment," Roget offered.

"No solitary confinement sounds great," Yuya added as he was led away from his friends for his punishment.

* * *

 **There's chapter 11. Hope you all liked the reasons for the characters being where they are. What will happen next? Keep Reading to find out. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12 for all you readers. An important character is introduced in this chapter then hopefully things start to pick up a bit.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

It was a quiet Friday evening with Shay and his friends gathered in a corner of the rec room. It had been three days since Yuya had been taken away. Rin and Yugo were still getting use to the academy and its instructors. They were learning more and more than they really wanted to about the academy and its punishments and they couldn't wait to get out here.

"Hey here comes Yuya," Yuto noticed.

"Wow three days in solitary confinement sure can be lonely," Yuya exclaimed as he returned to his friends.

"Yeah we missed you too," Yugo said back with a smirk.

"Good to have you back," Shay told Yuya, who sat on the floor next to Rin and Yugo.

"There you are," a smooth sly voice said from the door.

Everyone turned towards said voice to see Roget standing by the door. He slowly came toward the friends in the corner. With him was a young boy with a big duffle bag slung over his left shoulder.

The new boy had long blue hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He wore a ninja outfit complete with a head band and a blue cape. The cape covered most of his face except his eyes. Besides his eyes the only other body part not covered was his left arm.

"This young boy is Moon Shadow Fuma," Roget directed at Shay. "He just arrived here a little while ago. The professor wants you to show him around and make him feel welcomed since you seem to be so inclined to take newcomers into your group."

" _We're just trying to help them survive here,"_ Shay thought to himself but didn't say it out loud.

As Roget walked away and Moon Shadow joined them the dark feeling Roget had brought with him seemed to disappear. Kite took the initiative to introduce himself and the rest of the group to the academy's newest cadet. As the others watched, Roget harshly reprimanded another group of cadets for playing to roughly before leaving the rec room.

"So Moon Shadow what brings you to the academy?" Yuya asked just to engage the new comer in conversation.

"I cannot say. It is a secret," Moon Shadow replied in a quiet, friendly and confident tone.

"Why can't you tell us? How could something that brought you to this place be a secret?" Sylvio demanded.

"When it is time for you to know you will know," Moon Shadow told him calmly.

That statement caught both Shay and Kite's attentions rather quickly. They shared a look before discreetly but carefully watching Moon Shadow who was casually glancing around the room.

"The Professor wanted us to show you around but it's getting late and we have to be in our rooms for eight o'clock sharp so we'll give you the grand tour tomorrow," Yuya said from beside Moon Shadow.

"In the meantime let's tell him what he needs to know," Sylvio chimed.

"I'm assuming the rules have been explained already," Shay questioned as Moon Shadow nodded once to confirm he knew the rules.

"Okay so to start things off," Celina started, "the Professor, the man running this place is cruel and calculating. He expects only results and hates failure."

Moon Shadow listened carefully to everything said. Unnoticed by everyone except Shay and Kite, or maybe no one really cared, he slipped his hands into his pockets. As the group talked to him he couldn't help noticing they all looked tired and worn out.

"What about the instructors? What should I be aware of during my stay?" Moon Shadow asked.

"Roget, the instructor for duel class is ambitious. He follows the Professor's orders only so he can get what he wants in the end," Yuto chimed in.

"Which is what?" Rin sleepily asked not sure what the answer would be.

"To be the Professor's right hand man and stay his right hand man so he can share in the power the Professor wield. That can only happen if good results are produced here. Roget could be replaced if he can't get the results the Professor wants," Shay replied.

"Then you have Barrett," Celina said from where she sat on the couches next to the others with Yuri who was asleep.

"Barrett's the military training instructor" Yugo chimed in as Celina nodded.

"Barrett does his job well. He trains us all with an iron fist. Not just because the Professor tells him to but because I swear he enjoys it. He loves torturing the cadets with his rough training sessions," Celina voiced.

The group looked to Yuri in silence after Celina had spoken. Yuri lay on his side with his head resting in Celina's lap an arm wrapped around him with the other dangled over the side. His breathing was a little rough.

"Yuri looks as worn out as RinRin," Yugo commented pulling his girlfriend closer.

"He is. Barrett took after him today," Celina admitted softly.

"Why?" Rin asked sleepily, fighting to stay awake as she leaned against Yugo while he wrapped an arm around her.

"During his training exercise today Yuri tripped over another cadet who had tripped during a high jump over an obstacle. Barrett, furious, kicked and verbally abused them until they were untangled," Yuto softly said.

"How do you know that's what happened?" Sylvio demanded in the same tone he had used when asking Moon Shadow why he was at the academy.

"I was the other cadet Yuri tripped over," Yuto retorted. "Yuri tried covering for me and got the worst of the abuse."

"Barrett's an evil, domineering, antagonistic Scumbag," Yuri muttered sleepily as he slowly woke himself up.

"I thought you would stay asleep and one of us would have to show off their superior strength and endurance by carrying you to your room," Shay laughed as Kite snickered beside him.

"I decided to wake up and grace you with my presence and far superior abilities," Yuri retorted as the friendly rivalry he and Shay had since the day they met sparked to life.

"Your superior abilities?" inquired Kite with a laugh of his own.

"Last time I checked, and I have Kite to back me up, who was the one who left the Professor angry and speechless in his own class?" Shay asked proudly.

"Not only did you anger the Professor greatly but you got punished for it. If I had been the one to do it I would have done it far better," Yuri stated calmly.

"Technically I got away with angering the Professor. I wasn't actually punished for that," Shay stated.

"True but you did get in trouble for helping Kite out when he was in trouble," Yuri remembered.

"You helped Yuto," Kite reminded him.

"And I got the worst of the abuse from it,' Yuri nodded with a faint smile.

Yuri and Shay were even in their rivalry. They both acknowledged the other's strengths and weaknesses. Yuri acknowledged Shay's intelligence and will to stick up for those weaker then him. Shay acknowledged Yuri's ability to assess situations quickly and act just as quickly and his need to stick up for his friends as well.

"Kite, Shay and Yuri are the top three students in our graduating group," Dennis explained to Moon Shadow. "Every graduating year the top three students are hired by the Professor to be part of the juvenile officers."

"What are the juvenile officers?" Moon Shadow asked.

"An elite team of former students who patrol the academy grounds and make sure the cadets aren't breaking any rules. If they are the juvenile officers report them to the Professor or one of the instructors and the rule breakers get punished," Yugo answered.

"What are the punishments?"

"They vary depending on the rule broken, whether the rule breaker has broken other rules and whether the rule breaker had broken the same rule multiple times. A lot of the punishments shouldn't be used though," Shay told him.

"Lights out in six," Celina warned, glancing at the rec room clock.

As the friends left the rec room Moon Shadow grabbed his bag. When everyone turned their backs to him to go to their rooms he pulled a tape recorder from his pocket and quickly and quietly placed it in his bag. He followed the others to the stairs leading to their rooms.

"Girls rooms are on the third floor guys are on the fourth," Yuya explained. "Lights out is eight o'clock and we wake up at five thirty guys and girls are not allowed in the same room after lights out."

"See you tomorrow Moon Shadow," Celina and Rin called out as they departed the group for their shared room.

"Of course." Moon Shadow replied as he and the guys continued up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"What's your room number?" Shay asked.

"I am in room twenty four," Moon Shadow replied.

"Follow me. You're new here but if you're still caught out after lights out they'll still punish you," Shay cautioned as he led Moon Shadow down the hall to the room marked with a black twenty four."

"Thank you Shay," Moon Shadow expressed as he and Shay parted ways.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing and hope you like this chapter. Finally Moon Shadow gets introduced. Let me know what you all thought of this one. What happens next? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello awesome readers. Here is the next chapter of survivor. So this chapter probably won't be exciting but it's nessesary. In this chapter it is really explained why the academy wakes the cadets up half an hour earlier. This chapter is also important for 1 or 2 future chapters. I won't say why you'll just have to wait for that. To those who have decided to guess what Moon Shadow is doing at the academy You could be right. I'm not really trying to hide what he's doing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. This is just an idea that wouln't leave me alone.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

It was a month after Moon Shadow joined the academy and everyone was gathered in the training field for the annual top cadet's competition. Besides the weekend this was the only day there were no classes.

"What is the reason for such an event?" Moon Shadow asked his new friends as he put his hands in his pockets despite the warm day.

"It's mostly to determine who the top three students from the graduating group are but there's another reason for the event," Yuya explained.

As Moon Shadow listened, his friends explained why the event was happening including the military sending their top people to the academy for the event. Their job was to watch for anyone who showed skill, strength and courage to join the military upon graduation if they did not join the juvenile officers.

"Each year the top three cadets of the graduating group are brought forward after graduation to be part of the juvenile officers if they so choose," Yuri took over explaining.

"The juvenile officers. That's the group who make sure the rules are being followed correct?" Moon Shadow asked him. Yuri only nodded silently.

Moon Shadow had spent his first month getting to know the group he associated with and the academy. He already had some information to give the man he was helping out but he needed more.

"They're mean," Yuya spoke up again.

"It also isn't just the graduating class that competes," Yuto informed the still new cadet. "Everyone competes. It's to see who the possible cadets are for joining the juvenile officers in the future. Everyone is graded on how well they do today."

"Are Shay and Kite graduating this year?" Moon Shadow asked turning to Shay for his answer.

"No. The academy isn't like a normal school. You don't graduate from here based on your age group. Every cadet graduates after three years. Kite and I started after the other cadets who are graduating this year."

"Oh I see," the ninja boy said more to himself than anyone else.

Moon Shadow glanced around the training field. His eyes fell on the video cameras he had placed around the area early this morning before anyone had even woken up and gathered. One was hidden in a tree facing the Professor and two others were hidden watching the competition area at different angles. No one but Moon Shadow knew they were there.

"Shay and I will be graduating with Yuya and the others next year as we started when they did. You, Rin and Yugo will graduate the year after us," Kite said as he approached the group.

"What took you so long to join us?" Yuya asked him.

"The fact I don't like this stupid competition," Kite stated harshly. "I also really don't want to give the Professor a reason to punish us for not giving him the exact results he wanted."

"This same competition last year and the cadets not graduating with the results the Professor wanted are the reasons we have to wake up at five thirty now instead of six. What do you think he'll do this time?" Celina wondered.

Yuri's name was called to get the competition started. He took his place at the obstacle course the cadets had to successfully run through. He waited next to the starting line to begin when the buzzer sounded.

The obstacle course for the competition was larger then what the cadets used for training. It started with three jumps. Then there was a large mud pit with a rope to swing over said pit followed by two jumps quite close together. A rope net was set up for the cadets to crawl under then there was a jump to go over, one to crawl under then another to jump over. Next was a ten foot area where the cadets had to dodge projectiles thrown by the juvenile officers from the trees. Another mud pit ended the course, Three minutes was the time limit.

"How well do you think Yuri will do?" asked Yuya as he sat beside Yuto to watch.

The buzzer sounded and Yuri pushed forward to the first jump clearing it with ease before heading for the second one then the third. He hesitated a little at the first mud pit as he hated mud and getting dirty. Yuri cleared the jumps that were close together but over jumped the second one and got tangled in the net he was supposed to crawl under ending his run.

"I had a feeling he was going to falter at that mud pit," Kite whispered to Shay. "I didn't think he'd get himself tangled up like that though."

"I have a feeling he wouldn't have crawled under that net," Shay replied back.

After Yuri was untangled and the net was put back up several other cadets took their turns before it was Yuto's turn. He did well until the mud pit where he tripped and injured his ankle removing him from the competition. Yuri rushed over to help him and bought him back to the group. Everyone knew the Professor wouldn't like this little incident as Celina got up to take her turn.

So far the Professor wasn't impressed with what he was seeing from the cadets. Many simply messed up like Yuri some were injured like Yuto. Others just didn't have the stamina the Professor wished they did. One look at the Professor and the cadets were already fearing what would happen after the competition was over. Some of them would have left already if they could.

"I'm going to join the juvenile officers a voice suddenly but quietly said from Kite's right.

Everyone turned to Shay. He leaned against a nearby tree his eyes closed and arms crossed. Kite glanced at him with shock from where he leaned against a second tree also with crossed arms.

"I know the plan was to stay in the top three so no one from our graduating group would join the juvenile officers but hear me out. Once we graduate we're out. But what about the cadets who come after us. We can only stop our class from having anyone join them."

"Meaning we don't really accomplish much. We stop the juvenile officers from gaining members from our year but not from the years after us. We don't really stop them from helping the Professor make the lives of future cadets miserable," Kite confirmed.

"So let's give them some different members ones not like them. If three of us from our group join the juvenile officers we put ourselves in a position to watch them and stop them from abusing their power. We can also help future cadets feel like someone cares and help them survive this place or even escape. Maybe someday, if we can get others like us to join the juvenile officers and help, we could bring the academy down from the inside and…"

"Stop the Professor and the academy," Yuri finished Shay's sentence with hope.

"Shay you're a genius," Yuya told him.

"Yeah I know," Shay said back.

At that moment Shay was called to take the field. As he did so he glanced at Kite and Yuri. They glanced back with smirks. They hoped they could pull this idea off. Shay hoped his plan would work.

"Right now it doesn't look good for Yuri he didn't finish his run," Shay thought to himself.

Shay planned to get through his run though. As the buzzer sounded Shay took to the course. Quick and agile but slowing down to the point he almost didn't make the last few obstacles in time.

Gong didn't even get to the middle of the course before his endurance gave out. Yuya made a mockery of the whole event and as a result didn't finish in the allotted time given Kite did the very thing Shay had done. He started out too strongly and ran out of stamina by the end of the course.

"The next cadet to take the course is Sylvio Sawatari," Barrett announced into the mic.

Sylvio was one of two cadets who didn't run the course. As he was called he walked to the starting line and stood there. When the buzzer sounded Sylvio stood on the line and refused to attempt the event. After the buzzer sounded a second time, signalling the time running out, Sylvio simply walked away.

"I'm not some wannabe athlete who's going to run because you ask me to. My father is going to be mayor and when he is you'll be sorry of your treatment of me," Sylvio spat out.

Next was Rin who tripped in the middle of her run which caused Yugo to rush to her aid. He refused to do the course in favour of staying with her. Sora walked the course which took him way over the time given.

As the day came to an end only a few cadets were left to compete. So far only Yuto, Rin and three other cadets had been injured. Shay and his friends were quite happy to see things weren't going to the Professor's liking.

"Wonder what will happen now," Shay said softly as Kite shrugged.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What will happen to Shay and the other cadets with the Professor displeased? Keep reading to find out. As usual leave a review and let me know what you think. What do you think Should happen to the cadets for failing to please the Professor during the competition? Feel free to guess why you think Moon Shadow has infultrated the academy. Is he secretly helping the Professor look for any problem cadets or is he helping Someone on the outside of the academy.** **R &R and I'll see you next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello readers and reviewers. Here is another chapter for you all. This Chapter continues from the last one. For anyone who guessed Moon Shadow's reason for being at the academy the answer will be revealed here. The deaths will start after the next two chapters. That's a promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

It was later in the evening, the annual competition was over and supper was just finishing up. The cadets were all heading to their rooms after having a late meal due to the competition. Everyone was exhausted and couldn't wait to be asleep.

Moon Shadow noticed out of the corner of his eye fellow cadet Kite Tenjo watching him closely. He had been watching him since the competition causing Moon Shadow to wonder if Kite might suspect he was here for a reason besides military training. He assumed Kite would confront him, which wasn't a bad thing as he was given the okay to inform him of his mission. His suspicions of Kite confronting him were confirmed when Kite locked eyes with him before turning to Shay.

"Can you help Yuri get Yuto to their room? I'm going to the bathroom before lights out.

"Sure," Shay said as he took Kite's place on Yuto's right side.

Earlier Yuto had sprained his ankle causing him to not be able to finish the competition. He also wasn't able to put pressure on the ankle. The Doktor said he should be able to again in a few days. Yuto was hoping on one foot currently being helped by his roommate and now his best friend to his room so he could keep it up.

"Don't be long lights out in ten," Shay warned.

As everyone headed up the stairs Kite quickly grabbed Moon Shadow and dragged him over to a closed door pushing him inside. Glancing around Moon Shadow realised amusingly, given what he heard Kite tell Shay before dragging him from the others, it was one of the many bathrooms the academy had.

"I needed to be quick and silent a juvenile officer was headed our way. I'm not sure if he noticed us or not," Kite said as he leaned against the door.

"You have something you wish to discuss with me," Moon Shadow calmly stated.

"What's in your pocket?" Kite asked him eyes and voice suddenly cold.

"Whatever is revealed in here will stay in here. I cannot have my cover blown. This is an important mission," Moon Shadow told him as he nodded.

"Now show me what you're hiding," Kite demanded again.

Kite gasped as Moon Shadow revealed the tape recorder hidden in his pocket. It was small and currently turned off. Just as quickly as it was revealed it was back in his pocket.

"I knew it. That's why you keep putting your hands in your pockets."

"I was sent here by your father. He is concerned. Convinced something is not right in this place after talking to the Professor and listening to your voice mail. I am here to gather information and to keep an eye on things. You may know who I am and why I am here but the others cannot."

"I understand," Kite responded. "Because I was always with the others you couldn't talk to me."

Moon Shadow silently nodded. There was a few minutes of silence with Kite glancing at the floor in deep thought and Moon Shadow silently watching him. A knock sounded suddenly from the other side of the door.

"Hey I know you're in there. Come out now."

As Kite and Moon Shadow exited the bathroom they were greeted by three juvenile officers. All of them, two boys and one girl, had graduated the year before and took pride in the fact they made the juvenile officers.

"Cadet Tenjo is there a reason for dragging Cadet Fuma into the bathroom the way I'm hearing you did?" the brown haired boy Kite assumed to be the leader asked.

"We were just settling a disagreement," Kite told them.

"Oh really? As I was coming down the hall I saw no disagreement happen between you and him," the second boy with purple hair countered.

"You saw me approach cadet Fuma and drag him from the group yes?" Kite stated in a calm voice.

"I saw what I saw." Was the response given.

"The disagreement happened outside during the competition. We argued. I took some time to cool off and decided to approach my fellow cadet to work things out. I did not want to involve the others as it doesn't concern them. I thought it would be better for both of us if we settled it quietly," Kite quickly lied.

Moon Shadow was quiet impressed. Kite crafted quite a good excuse in a short amount of time. Well a good enough excuse for someone who was nervous, not as trained as Moon Shadow and making it up as he went.

"Has this disagreement been settled?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yes it has," Kite confidently told her.

"Alright you're free to go," the leader said as the three juvenile officers stood off to the side and allowed Kite and Moon Shadow to pass.

"Just one more thing," the female officer said as the two cadets reached the stairs. "What was the disagreement about?"

Kite froze. He had no idea what to say to make them believe what he told them. He turned around and looked eyes with Moon Shadow for a few seconds. He was about to respond to the question when Moon Shadow himself stepped up to save them both.

"I had said something that cadet Tenjo took some offence too. He avoided me for a while then we spoke and I apologised for what was said," Moon Shadow quickly thought up.

The three juvenile officers glanced at each other for a while trying to decide amongst themselves if they believed the excuse. After a few tense minutes all three nodded as if they had come to some sort of agreement.

"Fine go lights out in three minutes anyway."

As the juvenile officers walked away Kite turned to Moon Shadow with a small smile and a look of respect. As they made their way up the stairs to their rooms they knew they had just won a small victory over the juvenile officers and the academy.

"That was close," Kite whispered to his new friend who nodded.

"Yes too close," Moon Shadow agreed.

As they reached the floor of the boy's dorms they made a silent agreement to continue working together instead of separately.

"Remember no one else can know who I am or why I am here," Moon Shadow reminded.

"Got it. Thanks for playing along back there," Kite calmly said.

"No need to thank me. I am just doing my job. I am a spy for hire. Right now I work for your father," Moon Shadow divulged.

"To the others and the academy itself you are simply another cadet till graduation," Kite uttered.

"To you I am a confident to divulged information to. An ally if you will. Any information will be delivered to your father who will use it as evidence to bring the academy down from the outside," Moon Shadow revealed.

Kite thought about that for a while before nodding. As he reached his room he watched Moon Shadow slowly and confidently walk away to his own room.

"Kite you made it just in time for lights out," Shay commented.

"Yeah sorry I took so long."

"It's fine."

Shay place his book down and rose to lock the door. Kite chuckled at Shay's resolve to continue breaking the academy's rules.

"If you keep this up you won't make juvenile officer," Kite told him.

"The Professor is looking for the best in skills," Shay countered.

"I'm pretty sure he also wants loyalty," Kite voiced.

"Well he's not getting loyalty from me," Shay declared. "He wants the best three cadets from those graduating. If he doesn't want to look bad for choosing only the best and most loyal he'll stick with choosing only the best in skills alone. Even if it means getting stuck with you, me and possibly Yuri," Shay pointed out.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I never said I would join the juvenile officers," Kite interrupted.

"I never said you did. I only said the Professor would stick to only choosing the top three of the graduators to join the juvenile officers even if he got stuck with some not so loyal cadets like you, me and Yuri," Shay commented coolly.

Kite turned the main light off as Shay turned on his bedside lamp. Kite then turned on his own lamp and pulled out his own book from under his bed. He and Shay sat in silence for a little over an hour reading before turning off the lights and going to bed.

* * *

 **There you go Chapter 14. Moon Shadow is working for Faker. Three juvenile officers were introduced. Shay is being** **rebellious. Anyone want to take a guess as to who will be the first to die? Let me know what you think in a review and if you want to guess who dies first go head. See you in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey readers. Here is chapter 15. Shay's rebillious side gets him ito trouble. I won't say why, when or how though. Two more chapters to guess who you think will die first.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 15!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

It was a bright morning just two days after the top three competition. Yuya was just getting out of bed when a knock was heard at his and Gong's door. Shortly after the knock Barrett entered and rudely forced the room's occupants out of their beds and out the door to the training field.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked as he and Gong found their friends.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shay asked back.

"The Professor isn't happy," Kite finished.

Everyone turned their attentions to the man in question. He stood in the middle of the field still as a statue. Beside him on his right was Roget and Barrett moved to stand at the Professor's left. As the Professor opened his eyes the whole academy fell silent.

"I've never been so disappointed in this academy's students in all the years it has been open as I was two days ago during the top three competition. All of you performed badly in front of the military's top commanders and generals. I did not like what they saw. Military exercises will now be twice a day and once a day on weekends for your horrible performance during the competition," the Professor announced.

Everyone groaned. The military training once a day was tiring enough now they had to do it twice a day. On top of that training on weekends too. No one liked that idea and someone decided to speak out about it.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sylvio's voice yelled out

Everyone turned around to look at the cadet who dared to speak against the Professor. The rest of his friends backed him up even though they knew they could be punished along with him.

"You dare to speak to me like that?" Leo Akaba questioned. "Come forward."

"I dare," Shay stepped forward and away from the tree he had been leaning on before Sylvio could and challenged the Professor in place of his friend.

Shay stood between his fellow cadets and the man responsible for their suffering. He stood strong and tall and refused to back down.

"Cadet Obsidian. One of the top three in your cadet group. You dare challenge me?"

"Did I not state that when Sylvio was called forward but instead you got me?" Shay said back defiantly.

"Cadet you are out of line," Barrett told him as he and Shay glared at each other.

"I'll tell you what's out of line. One training session a day with Barrett here is bad enough but now we have two sessions a day with him. In hot or cold weather or during thunder storms with his strict and harsh methods. That's out of line. Allowing him to beat any and all who don't complete his training or don't meet the academy's expectations. That's also out of line. Now you expect us to come out here during the weekends to suffer at his hands. No way."

For a while no one spoke. Shay and the Professor glared at each other for a while but Shay refused to be intimidated. His golden yellow eyes stared right into the eyes of one of the people he hated the most in life. The Professor's glare intensified as Shay stood his ground.

"I wonder if anyone else shares your same feelings about the decision," Roget wondered out loud.

"Yes so do I," the Professor agreed.

Shay turned to the rest of the cadets behind him. Several of them refused to make eye contact with him but some of them met his gaze with determination. Most of them his friends.

"Stand with me," he asked them. "If we band together we can put a stop to all of this."

"I really don't think you will gain much support. Your fellow cadets are afraid of the consequences of this action," the Professor noticed.

Shay noticed too. He knew he needed to convince them their wellbeing and lives were more important than following the orders of a very ambitious man set on making their lives difficult. An idea came to his mind. If he could convince his friends to help him overthrow the academy instructors, which he knew he could, there was a chance of showing the other cadets what the academy was doing was wrong. Only then could they shut this place down and he wouldn't need to join the stupid juvenile officers.

"Stand with me," he asked again as he glanced at each of his friends. "Help me stop this. Help me save these people," he gestured to the other students outside his group of friends. "We can stop this if we work together. As a team. They can't punish all of us. Help me stop them…" he gestured to the instructors… "from continuing their plan. Help me save future victims of this horrible place," Shay asked them as he turned back to face the instructors.

"Who will stand with this out of line cadet who will lead you to punishment?" asked the Professor. "Oh but what kind of punishment? One befitting the crime of talking back to an instructor and the head of the Akaba military academy."

"How about two weeks of thirty laps in the morning and evening?" Barrett suggested.

"Yes I think that would work," the Professor said, eyeing the cadets behind Shay.

Shay turned from the instructors back to the other cadets and his friends. He could see in the eyes of the cadets not affiliated with his group that they did not want to receive the punishment of siding with him. However as he looked to his friends he saw something else. They believed in him they believed in his cause.

"Who among us is brave enough to side with me and save us from these people?" Shay called out. "Who is brave enough to fight for the freedom that was taken from us when we were brought here?"

"Yes who is brave and foolish enough to side with cadet Obsidian?" Leo asked the rest of the cadets.

"I am," the voice was clear as a friend stepped forward and stood tall beside Shay.

"Kite," Shay whispered relieved he finally had someone on his side.

"Me too," a second voice called out as Yuto stood to Shay's left.

"Me," Celina chimed in as she and Yuri came forward together with determination in their eyes.

"Gong will stand with Shay," Gong said, coming forward.

"You said it buddy," Yuya agreed as he joined the others.

Soon Sylvio, Sora and Moon Shadow and Rin stepped forward as well. All eyes were now on the last two members of Shay's group. They stood away from their friends glancing between them, the other students and the instructors. Soon it was apparent one of them had made their decision.

"If RinRin is willing to side with Shay and the others then so am I," Yugo said as he walked forward and took one of Rin's hands in his.

"I guess I'll stand to," Dennis stated. "You all can tell the outside world how brave Dennis Macfield was."

"You will all regret this decision," the Professor threatened.

"Why don't you make us Professor," Yuri challenged.

"Now we'll see if you were right about the Professor taking us into the juvenile officers for being the best cadets in our cadet group despite not being loyal," Kite whispered to Shay.

"Fine then," Professor Akaba growled. "You asked for it."

"Just to inform you two weeks of laps in the morning and evening won't make me back off of taking the academy down," Shay confidently declared.

"We'll see cadet Obsidian. We'll see," Akaba retorted. "Two weeks of laps in the morning and evening. Starting at four thirty in the morning and six thirty in the evening. Thirty laps each time. And you still have to attend your lessons and training exercises."

* * *

 **There you all go. Shay and his friends got into trouble for standing up for themselves and their fellow cadets. Now they have to suffer two weeks of thirty laps both in the morning and evening. There's still time to guess the first death just leave a review and I'll see all you awesome readers next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello readers and reviewers I give you chapter 16. This chapter spans the whole 2 weeks of punishment for Shay and his friends. This is the very last chapter before the deaths start. Excited yet? Anyway read and enjoy. There is a little bit of talk about a death but not a major one. It's really only to introduce the concept of character death to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

It had been three days since Shay and his friends started their punishment for trying to rebel against the Professor the gang was already getting tired as Barret was making them run at their top speed. Many of them struggled to stay awake during their lessons so as to not make things worse for themselves. Some slept through at least one meal usually breakfast or Dinner sometimes lunch in favour of sleep. All were out in an instant once lights out came and slept right through the night.

"And to think it hasn't even been a week yet," Yuya said as the gang struggled to their rooms one evening.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Rin muttered as she leaned against Yugo.

"By the time we're finished we'll be too tired to fight back," Sylvio whimpered.

Two more days passed and the gang was pushed further to their limits. Some of the group members like Sylvio and Rin were close to past their limits. Others like Yuya and Yugo where catching up. Then there was Shay and Kite. Neither wanted to admit they were tired but both knew by the time the punishment ended even they would be grateful.

"I can't take another step," Sylvio whined as he leaned against the wall of the hallway leading to the boy's dorms.

"We have to. We can't let them break us," Yuri said back from where he leaned against the banister of the stairs.

"You're one to talk," Sylvio spat out. "You're leaning against that banister as much as I'm leaning against this wall."

"I think what Yuri is trying to say is no matter what they do to us we need to stay strong and show them they can't break us," Yuya said as he came up the stairs from helping Yugo and Yuto take the girls to their room.

"He's right," Shay said as he and Kite suddenly found the strength needed to keep going and show the academy that they would not be broken easily.

By the time the first week ended everyone was wondering just how long they could keep going. Moon Shadow and Sylvio both missed a day's worth of laps and would have to make up for it with an extra day. Rin was already so tired the group was thinking of trying to convince the Professor to spare her as she had had enough.

"Are we finished yet?" Rin begged.

"Not yet but Soon RinRin. Soon," Yugo whispered soothingly to her. He was once again helping her to her room by supporting her against his body as she walked exhaustedly. Yuri was doing the same with Celina

"Only seven more days left," Shay said in an encouraging voice even though he was just as exhausted as his friends.

"Eight for Sylvio and Moon Shadow," Gong reminded the two who could only groan tiredly as the gang slowly made their way to the stairs exhausted.

Close to the end of the second week Gong, Celina and Rin could barely stand on their own. Yuya and Dennis supported Gong. Celina leaned on Yuri and Yugo was carrying Rin. Sylvio who was as tired as them used the stairs banister to keep himself up, refusing assistance from his friends in favor of looking stronger then he felt. He was failing.

"Two more days?" Kite said to Shay as they reached their room.

"Yeah," Shay nodded as they both fought to stay awake.

Shay and Kite stopped dead in their tracks as they entered the room and turned on the light. All exhaustion was forgotten at that moment. There. In the middle of the room. Sitting on one of the chairs with its back facing the door was Barrett. He was facing the two boys as they slowly and cautiously closed the door.

"Two more days left hey boys," Barrett mocked as he got up from the chair.

"Did you need something Instructor Barrett?" Shay asked in a low unhappy tone.

"I just came from speaking to the Professor," Barrett smiled.

"And?" Shay asked.

"I told him how tired everyone looked. How worn out you all seem to be. He thinks you've almost had enough. He wanted me to tell you cadet Obsidian that he wants to see you after the completion of your punishment."

"Fine by me," Shay replied as Barrett delivered his message and left.

"You think he wants to gauge how broken you are?" asked Kite.

"If he does he'll be disappointed to see I'm not broken at all," Shay replied.

The last two days of punishment came and went for most of the group. Sylvio and Moon Shadow unfortunately still had one more day. Shay was glad this ordeal was over. Now his friends wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Obsidian you have a date with the Professor before dinner," Barrett reminded Shay mockingly. "Don't be late."

"Formal or casual wear?" Yuya joked causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Cadet Sakaki fifteen more laps," Barrett angrily ordered.

Shay walked off to the Professor's office to show him just how unbroken he was. As he entered the room the Professor sat at his desk watching him as he leaned against the door to his left.

"Take a seat cadet. You must be quite tired, Akaba demanded.

"I'm Fine here," Shay flat out stated.

"What was that?"

"I'm fine here sir," Shay repeated.

Leo Akaba sighed and closed his eyes to calm himself. He locked eyes with Shay after a few moments and saw that the fire that drove him forward, the fire that drove him to protect the other cadets and be so defiant was still there.

"I see you're still as defiant as ever. You still seem to want to fight rather than give in and except what is," the Professor spoke calmly despite his rising anger at the cadet standing close by.

"I won't stop. The academy is all wrong. Everything about it is wrong. The training, the long lessons, the treatment," Shay voiced out.

"It doesn't matter what you think Obsidian. The academy won't be stopped, won't change and there's nothing you can do about it," Leo asserted.

"We'll see about that," Shay retaliated.

"I'm only trying to strengthen our military forces with the well trained soldiers the academy produces," Shay heard the Professor say frustratingly.

"Really is that why you keep the top three cadets from every graduation year here at the academy to serve in your own personal army?" Shay tried not to seethe. "Just what do you really want with those people you gathered?"

"It is their choice to join the juvenile officers. I make the offer to the top three but if they don't want to join they don't have to. What's more the juvenile officers are here only to help keep the academy in order," Leo told Shay. "Why what do you think they're here for?"

Shay paused to think about what he was going to say. He knew he had just been baited. He had even baited the Professor. Akaba was now going to try to find out what Shay knew, if he knew anything. Shay wouldn't fall for it though.

"It's nothing. Just some of the juvenile officers aren't playing nice with us cadets and it's frustrating," Shay quickly covered his earlier outburst.

"I'll talk with them," the Professor said absent mindedly as Shay left his office.

Shay joined his friends for dinner sitting between Yuto and Kite. He told them of his talk with the Professor. He couldn't figure it out but something didn't feel right. The way the Professor pretended to care. The way he tried to bait Shay after his outburst. Shay didn't like it and wondered what the Professor was planning to do with his juvenile officers once they were gathered. Could he be stopped?

"Well while you were talking to the Professor the rest of us were heading to dinner and heard something happened with a female cadet," Yuya informed Shay

"Tell me," Shay inquired with a yawn.

"One of the girls in room sixty-nine died this afternoon," Yuri whispered.

"Cadets die every year though and I think she was only the third or fourth this year," Sylvio dismissed.

"Yeah I know," Yuya told him with a bit of annoyance at his reaction to the news. "But there's rumors of it being a suicide."

"That's not the usual cause of life lost here," Shay commented softly.

"Usually death is accidental or over exhaustion," Gong noted.

"Yes cause beating us or making us run long hours in extreme weather is accidental," Kite spat out.

"Others are saying she fell and hit her head during a training session with Barrett and that it finally caught up with her," Yugo put in his two cents.

No one but Kite, who sat right next to him, noticed Moon Shadows hands in his pockets again. Kite knew he had his voice recorder going again and started to wonder how Moon Shadow was getting the info he gathered to his father.

"Let's talk about something happy instead of something horrible like a cadet dying please," Rin suddenly voiced.

"There's not many happy things to talk about here," Sylvio told her as the rest of the group glared at him.

* * *

 **There you go. the end of Chapter 16. So Shay and his friends are finished their punishment. Their spirits aren't broken except for maybe Sylvio. the group is a little annoyed with Sylvio right now and Yuya's being funny as usual. Read and review. More to come. I am currently working on the next chapter which should be out in a little more then a week (Hopefully).**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello readers and reviewers. the first part of this story is done now we're on to the second part. This chapter takes place a year after the the firrst sixteen chapters. This is the chapter that starts the deaths and a character in the main gang will be lost. You'll have to read to see who it is though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

 _ **One year later…**_

Shay and Kite joined their friends at their table for lunch. The whole group was worn out and ragged. Rin was laying down with the top half of her body laying over her boyfriend Yugo and the lower half laying over Dennis. She was asleep instead of eating. Yuri and Celina were falling asleep while trying to support a sleeping Sora between them. Everyone else was quietly eating albeit tiredly.

"It's about time you guys showed up for breakfast," Yuri sleepily snapped at them.

"Well sorry if we had some trouble waking up like the rest of you," Kite shot back.

Their looks and tones softened and they both looked away from each other guiltily.

"Sorry I'm a little irritable. Exhaustion and lack of sleep," Yuri apologized after a small sigh.

"Its fine," Kite told him also calming down. "The same could be said for all of us."

The table fell silent. As everyone either focused on eating or sleeping. Shay and Kite glanced around at their friends tiredly. Gong was trying to keep Yuya and now Sora from falling on the floor while trying to stay up himself. Yuri had left the table and leaned himself against the wall next to it with Celina beside him, both were falling asleep fast and would rather sit against the wall then fall on the floor. Yuto was assisting Yugo with trying to wake an exhausted Rin who was also looking pretty weak. Not that they were any less tired. Dennis was alternating between eating and resting for a few minutes and Sylvio and Moon Shadow were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Sylvio?" Shay asked whoever would answer.

"The juvenile officers took him for punishment," Yugo told him. "He kept complaining about the training and the way he was being treated."

"What about Moon Shadow? Where is he?" Kite wondered.

"Don't know. I didn't realize until now that he wasn't here. He must have left after the juvenile officers took Sylvio away," Yuto answered him.

As the bell rang signalling the end of breakfast the group members who were awake had to struggle to wake the ones who were sleeping.

"Rin-Rin maybe you should go back to your room," Yugo suggested.

"You know that can't happen," Rin tiredly spoke. "We aren't allowed to show weakness here. We have to attend all our classes and training no matter how tired we are."

"I don't care about the rules right now. You're too tired, exhausted even, to do any of that stupid training with Barrett," Yugo reasoned.

"Yugo I'll be fine," Rin reassured with a smile. "I'll see you at supper," she finished with a kiss as she walked away to her first training exercise of the day with Yuto and Yuri right behind her.

Today was hot. Thirty-five degrees. Too hot to be outside running. Rin had been doing just that and jumping over obstacles for the past twenty-five minutes. She was starting to slow down and felt like she was on the verge of collapsing. She was just putting down her water bottle when Yuto came running up to her.

"Rin maybe you should stop and take a break," he said quietly So Barrett didn't hear him as he had been watching Rin, looking for any sign of weakness from her so he could berate her even more than he was for it.

"Barrett won't like that," Rin said as she struggled to keep her breathing under control while leaning against a tree on the edge of the course.

She once again hit the obstacle course with the cement jumps Barrett had instructed her to run. This time she was running with Yuto and Yuri, whose attitude seemed to improve a little. Both boys were on either side of her. As she concentrated on the task at hand, she failed to see the look Yuri and Yuto shared.

"Get moving you three," Barrett yelled at them as he positioned himself at the side of the obstacle course glaring at them since they had slowed down almost to a stop.

As Barrett ordered all three of them took off again at the same time and pace. Rin managed to clear the first jump but almost missed the second. After that Yuri who had been on Rin's left slowed down so he was just behind her.

"Rin you can't keep going like this," Yuto whispered to her.

"I have to Yuto. There's no room in this place for weakness. If you're weak you are walked all over," Rin said back.

They jumped over the third jump and were on their way to the fourth when Rin suddenly felt very weak and dizzy. She stopped just before the fourth jump Yuto stopping with her calling her name.

"Rin? Rin can you hear me?" Yuto asked her as she shook her head from side to side trying to clear away the confused feeling.

Rin leaned over and put all her weight on the obstacle in front of her. She closed her eyes and put her head on her arms resting on the cement jump. Rin then leaned over the obstacle and the sounds of her getting sick reached the ears of her two friends.

"Rin?" she heard Yuri say from where he stood just behind her as she finished throwing up and just leaned on the jump in front of her.

Rin found herself barely able to hear her friends. Her breathing was rapid as was her heart beat and her vision was starting to go white. Yuri caught her just in time as she weakly collapsed.

" **RIN**!" Yuto and Yuri yelled at the same time.

Other students who were in the training group at that moment crowded around the three. Then Yuri picked Rin up and he and Yuto rushed inside to the Doktor ignoring Barrett's orders to get back to training.

Yuto and Yuri sat outside the infirmary waiting for any news of Rin's condition. They had been sitting there for quite some time.

"If only she had listened to me," Yuto softly spoke.

"She's afraid of showing weakness here," Yuri whispered back.

"I could have, should have got her to sit down on the grass for a while when she was taking a drink."

"Should have, could have, didn't," Yuri replied. "Yuto what's done is done."

"If I had only tried a little harder she wouldn't be in this condition," Yuto angrily cried.

"I could have tried too. I saw the signs as well. The only thing I did was get behind her and catch her when she collapsed. I was in a good position to stop her from continuing as you were. I'm just as much to blame as you." Yuri yelled back at Yuto showing he was just as distressed about Rin as Yuto himself was.

"We're going to be in trouble with not only Barrett but the Professor," Yuto commented as Yuri nodded.

"We left a training session unfinished," Yuri confirmed even though he didn't really need to.

As they both fell silent they thought back to the incident. Yuto thought back to how he could have kept Rin down for a while. He would have taken the blame for her not training. Yuri thought back to how he himself could have stopped Rin from continuing the training. He could have grabbed her or he and Yuto both could have grabbed her and made her listen to them. Instead they had allowed her to continue.

"Who's going to tell Yugo his girlfriend is in the infirmary?" asked Yuto.

"I will," Yuri offered as the infirmary door opened.

The Doktor walked out slowly. He glanced at the two boys not frowning but also not smiling. He stopped in front of them as they got to their feet hoping for good news.

"Sorry to tell you boys this but your friend is gone," the doctor flat out told them.

Yuto collapsed back into the chair he had been occupying while waiting for Rin to be allowed to go to her room. He put his head in his hands and sat like that for several minutes while Yuri spoke with the Doktor.

"Gone as in she died?" Yuri demanded.

"Yes. A combination of exhaustion, not eating properly and heat stroke was the cause."

Yuri collapsed against the wall before sitting on the floor right beside the chair Yuto was sitting in. The Doktor slowly walked away to inform the Professor the news of the cadet's passing.

"You still want to be the one who tells Yugo about Rin?" Yuto asked as Yuri nodded mutely.

The only thing Yuri could think about right now was Yugo. How was he going to tell Yugo his girlfriend had died? How would Yugo feel? Would he hate them? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

 **There you guys go another chapter finished. One death down several more to go. Yuri has a delima. How is he going to tell Yugo about Rin? Sorry to all the Rin fans it was just easier to go for her first as her passing causes someone elses. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want leave a guess as to who you think will be the next to go.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello again readers and reviewers. I'm back with another installment of Survivor. Okay so last chapter Rin died. in this chapter Yugo learns of her passing. this is his reaction. This chapter is basiclly a continuation of the last one. Any feed back on this is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

Yugo sat waiting, with his friends at their table, for his girlfriend to arrive to supper. It had been fifteen minutes since he had sat down and Rin still hadn't shown up. Where was she? She had never been late before. Had something happened? Maybe she was helping another student. Or she was being punished for something. Yugo noticed that Yuto and Yuri were also late to supper.

"Hey here comes Yuto and Yuri now," Dennis said as he noticed the pair slowly approaching them with sad looks on their faces.

Yuto sat down first. He chose a spot beside Shay and placed his head down in his arms on the table. The look in his eyes before doing so told everyone something was wrong. Something had happened. But what? Yuri stood next to Yugo. His pink eyes held not only sadness but also regret. Why? What could he possibly have to regret?

"Yugo we…we need to talk," Yuri told him softly but determinedly.

"Where's Rin?" Yugo asked in a worried tone.

"Do you want to do this here? Or privately? " Yuri questioned him.

"Let's go out into the hall," Yugo insisted, after some thought, not sure what was going on.

Yuto watched Yugo followed Yuri out into the hallway to hear what he had to say. After they left he resumed his previous position. As the doors closed behind his two friends Yuto closed his eyes tightly and fought against the strong emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"Yuto?" said boy looked up meeting his best friend's questioning yellowish gaze.

"Wait for Yugo and Yuri to return Shay."

"Something bad happened didn't it?" Sora questioned already feeling sad despite not knowing what was going on yet.

Since last year things had gotten tougher for this particular group. They had all been punished on and off. A second training session with Barrett was added to the academy's routine exhausting them further. This group of cadets was suffering more than the other's only because they refused to follow the really stupid rules of the academy. This was also the reason one of them had now been lost.

Yuto's thoughts drifted to the new training session that had been added to the cadet's routine just last year. Half of the cadets trained from three-thirty five to four-thirty five. The second half trained from four-thirty five to five-thirty five. When the first half was in the field the second half had to wait in their rooms until ten minutes to their training time when they headed to the field. The first group would then hit the showers before waiting in their rooms until the second group was finished training. After all that training was supper then the cadets were allowed to do what they wanted until lights out as long as the rules were followed.

Yuto was pulled from his thoughts by Kite switching from the seat on Shay's right to the seat on Yuto's left. Yuto was aware of the whole group's eyes on him but he kept his gaze down and didn't answer Sora's question. The whole was silent for a while. Soon enough the doors opened and in came a concerned Yuri and a very distraught Yugo.

"Yuto?" Yuri asked as he approached the rest of the group, "Did he tell you guys yet?"

Yuto shook his head no, still in the same position he had been in when Yuri and Yugo left to talk. He couldn't look at his friends right now let alone talk to them. They all shook their heads. They wanted answers. What was going on? Where was Rin?

"Yugo says we're forgiven," Yuri told him from where he stood next to shay.

"What's going on?" Kite asked as Yugo put his head down on the table between Dennis and Yuya feeling lost and defeated.

"Where's Rin?" Sora voiced the question everyone wanted an answer to.

Yugo let Yuri tell the others what was going on. He stood and headed to a nearby corner distraught and unable to listen to it a second time.

"Rin's gone."

Everyone just sat there stunned. Yugo sat on the floor in his corner away from everyone else and put his head on his knees. Yuto didn't move either. Kite, Shay and Yuya all glanced worriedly from Yugo to Yuto. The others just sat silently.

"What do you mean gone?" the young boy asked quietly.

"She died," Shay confirmed in shock as Yuri nodded.

"She…died?" Sora half whispered half whimpered.

His eyes widened a bit before closing, tears already falling. Yuya pulled the younger boy against him as his shoulders started shaking. The whole group heard his soft cries.

"Gong wants to know what happened to one of Gong's friends," Gong glanced at Yuto before turning back to Yuri.

"Heat stroke, general exhaustion and not eating properly. She died during her after lunch training session with Barrett," Yuri stated.

"She died during her first training session of the day?" Yugo muttered in an almost inaudible voice as everyone lapsed into silence again. "The session I told her to skip."

"She wouldn't rest," Yuto's sad quiet voice spoke for the first time since the tragic news of Rin was revealed.

The whole group turned their attention to him. His eyes were closed but his head was up even Yugo listened as he continued.

"During our training with Barrett it was hot out. Rin was ordered to run laps. S-she…just kept going. Even though it was hot and she was tired. She kept going…to avoid being punished. Yuri…Yuri and I…we tried to get her to rest for a while…she wouldn't listen. During her twenty-sixth lap Yuri and I…we joined her. Yuri kept himself behind her in case she tripped or collapsed…I was beside her. She went down and Yuri…he caught her. We rushed her to the Doktor and waited for her to be released but…"

The bell sounded at that moment ending supper as Moon Shadow suddenly appeared. He gave Yugo his condolences and explained he had heard about the situation after a meeting with the Professor. Before everyone departed Yugo walked up to Yuto and gave him a hug reminding him he wasn't to blame for the unfortunate tragedy before doing the same with Yuri.

As the group now with one less headed towards the dining hall door it suddenly opened. Everyone stopped in their tracks as Barrett and two Juvenile Officers entered the room.

"Cadets Kaski and Sakio you two are to come with me immediately," Barrett ordered.

"What for?" Yuya demanded from where he stood supporting Yuto.

"These two failed a training session and left it before they had permission to," Barrett informed.

"They were trying to save a friend," Shay shouted angrily.

"They still left a session. Since the third cadet is no longer here we only have to worry about you two," Barrett sneered.

"This place is despicable," Kite snarled.

"The cadets in question left a training exercise without permission. That cannot and will not be unpunished. However the punishment will be chosen by me," the Professor interrupted as he too entered the dining hall.

"Of course Professor Akaba," Barrett acknowledged.

"You lost a group member today but that doesn't excuse not completing your training. Give these boys Kitchen duty for a week."

"Fine," Yuri hissed out angrily with the situation while Yuto only nodded mutely.

"That's not fair. They don't deserve punishment for trying to help a fellow cadet," Yugo yelled out in defence of his friends.

"They showed worry and care for a friend," Dennis backed him up.

"Worry, care, compassion, these are forms of weakness and there is no room for weakness here," the Professor reminded those still in the dining hall.

"That kinda attitude is why Rin's gone," Yugo cried.

"Tough luck. Now cadets Sakio and Kaski you have a punishment to start," Professor Akaba ordered before leaving.

"Thanks for sticking up for us guys," Yuto mumbled.

"No problem," Dennis told him.

"It's not fair. This whole academy just isn't fair," Yugo whispered.

"Yeah I know," Shay consoled absent mindedly.

Something didn't sit right with him. He thought back to last year during his meeting with the Professor. He pretended to care and even baited Shay a bit. Now there was just this total lack of care in the face of a tragedy. Just what was the Professor up to with the academy?

"You know that saying life's not fair?" Kite solemnly asked bringing Shay's attention back to the group.

"Yeah and you know what? It's the academy's second motto," Yuya replied.

"What's their first one?" asked Yuri.

"There's no room for weakness here," Yuya said trying to imitate the Professor and doing a poor job of it. Though the attempt did get some half-hearted chuckles from his friends. Yuto and Yuri soon departed their friends and headed to the kitchen for their punishment.

* * *

 **There you go another chapter done. Yugo is not taking losing Rin well. At least he's still friends with Yuto and Yuri. Anyway still more to come. What will happen next? Who will be the next to go? What will happen with Yugo and how will he get through losing his girlfriend. Read and review to find out. Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter of Survivor. This one is centered around one specific character. Thank you to all my readers, followers and reviewers you keep me going with the updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

Moon Shadow lay on his bed in his room, he was thankful he didn't have a roommate. It was almost lights out and he was tired mentally and physically but he had something to do before he could sleep. Today had been a tragic and tiring day and a member of the group he was affiliated with had died. He had to report it to Dr. Faker.

Moon Shadow had learned about the tragedy while looking for where Sylvio had been taken away to as well as any evidence he could find about the academy and what they were doing. The Doktor had informed Professor Akaba about the death and Moon Shadow just happened to be nearby to overhear their conversation.

He had told his friends he was at a meeting with the Professor and he found out about Rin then. The truth was Moon Shadow had been snooping. He had used the meeting excuse on anyone he encountered to avoid suspicions of his presence near the Professor's office.

" _I wonder what the Professor will do to avoid an investigation into this death,"_ Moon shadow thought.

His thoughts soon turned to Sylvio, whose location had been found shortly after Moon Shadow learned of Rin's passing, but Moon Shadow had not told him about the tragedy. Sylvio hadn't even know Moon Shadow was watching him. Sylvio shouldn't have to worry about Rin or Yugo right now.

Moon Shadow also thought about his report he'd soon be making. As if on que his phone started vibrating in his hand. He quickly glanced at it but already knew Kite's father was the caller. Moon Shadow was planning on calling him after lights out but Faker had called him first.

"Moon Shadow report?"

"The students are as miserable as ever. The food portions have remained the same and a second training session with a very mean instructor has been added to the training routine."

Moon Shadow heard Dr. Faker get a pen and some paper to write down what was said. Despite the fact the calls between them were recorded the man still wrote everything down.

"Here is my report for this month. One of the students, Sylvio Sawatari, has been in solitary confinement since before lunch and has not had food or water since being placed in solitary confinement. Another Student named Rin, last name unknown, died earlier today from heat exhaustion and weakness caused by the punishments used here and the long training sessions on even very hot days. She also had not had proper nutrition for said training."

"She died?"

"Yes," was Moon Shadow's reply.

"And this Sylvio Sawatari is in solitary confinement without food or water?" the doctor said out loud as he wrote everything down.

Moon Shadow explained what he knew about Rin's unexpected passing and Sylvio's punishment. He also explained the cruel punishments and the training sessions. Everything was reported in detail.

"Is there anything else to report?"

"Yuto and Yuri were given Kitchen duty for a week for not completing their training. They instead rushed their friend Rin to see the onsite doctor," Moon Shadow said after his employer asked if there was anything else.

"So there is still an onsite doctor there?"

"Yes the same one as when I started here but in my opinion he is a horrible doctor," Moon Shadow explained. "He doesn't seem to care about the cadets he only pretends to. He also isn't very concerned when someone comes to see him even if the situation is sever."

Moon Shadow took the time to reminded Faker of the students five-thirty wake-up call in the morning and how they are stuck in their rooms from eight o' clock at night to the time they are woken never being allowed out at any time for any reason between those hours. They're also cut off from their families until they graduated and left the academy.

"This place, where weakness is not allowed, cannot be allowed to remain open," Moon Shadow insisted.

"Okay let's make sure everything we have gathered so far is correct. In the morning everyone is given just a slice of bread and a glass of water. For lunch it's a bowl of soup broth with a bun and a glass of water. For dinner a plate with a slice of bread, a small piece of meat loaf or stake if it's the weekend and a table spoon of veggies with a glass of water. There are also severe punishments for the smallest things and a second training session to the routine. They train in severe weather and cadets are dying. Right?"

"Correct."

"Moon Shadow think about this next question. Do you want to let Sun Shadow take over the mission?" Dr. Faker asked the young spy.

"I will continue. I have already gained the trust of a group who seems to be in constant trouble with Professor Akaba. I will stay," Moon Shadow stated without any hesitation.

"Alright continue on. We'll talk again next month during the next report. Good luck. Faker out."

"Moon Shadow out." Moon Shadow hung up and thought about what his next course of action would be.

He needed to find out more about Leo Akaba, the man running the academy. He needed to find out more about the juvenile officers. What is theirs and academy's true purpose? He also needed to find out about the many deaths that supposedly happened. Moon Shadow would, no matter what find the answers he was looking for.

"I will have to stick quite close to this one group. They seem to realize something is not right. Maybe they can be of some assistance in this mission?" Moon Shadow planed out. He still could not tell them about why he was at the academy and he hadn't told Dr. Faker his son, Kite, knew about Moon Shadow's mission. He would probably have to mention Kite eventually.

As he finished planning how he was going to continue the mission Moon Shadow's thoughts again turned to Yugo and what he was going through right now.

The girl who died had been really close to him. They had been childhood friends and had been in a relationship prior to her passing. Yugo must be feeling like a part of him was missing.

Moon Shadow circled Yugo's name on a list of names of people to keep an eye on. He would not use this boy to get information about the academy. He was too distraught. He made a mental note to keep an eye on him in case he needed to talk during his grieving. Moon Shadow hoped Yugo was one of those people strong enough to keep living despite the tragedy he now faced. He hoped he could be there to help him if he needed.

The young ninja knew people were capable of anything in their grief. He'd seen murder for revenge, suicide, self-harming and harming of others but not killing them, even vandalism. He'd seen it all in the few years he'd been a spy for hire with his older brother. His brother had seen it more than he had.

"No job has never affected me so much before. Why is this one making me feel so helpless and emotional?" he thought to himself.

Never had Moon Shadow ever been affected by such emotions. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened. He wondered if his brother ever felt like this during any of his missions.

The emotions Moon Shadow had been experiencing for the past year ranged from Anger and Sadness to Hopefulness and hopelessness. He even felt exhausted beyond believe at times.

Maybe these feelings were because he was so involved in this mission. He had people who considered him one of them. People who considered him a friend, despite the fact he hadn't been completely honest with them since h had met them. He had never had friends or companionship during a mission before. He also had never had to do so much physical activity before either.

This mission was the reason for these feelings. Everything that had happened in the past year to him and the group he was a part of was the reason he was feeling like this. He was sure of it. Maybe he was becoming too involved in this mission? Maybe he needed to rethink getting close to this group of cadets? Could he complete his mission without getting close to them? He wasn't sure that was possible. He needed to get close to them to get the information he needed.

Then he crawled into bed and laid there until sleep pulled him into its embrace.

"Sometimes, when needed, I will take time for myself." Moon Shadow decided.

He took the list of names and hid it under his mattress so it would not be discovered and his cover would not be blown. He crawled into bed turned out the light and let himself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 19. I gave those a fan of Moon Shadow a chapter all about him. His feelings, his thoughts and some future plans. What will happen next? Will Moon Shadow find the answers he seeks? What about Yugo? Find out next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter and who you think might be the next character to die.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello Followers, readers and reviewers. Here is chapter 20. Something is going to happen in this chapter but I won't say what. Yugo is not taking losing Rin so well and it led to this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

It was a week after Rin's death and the whole group of friends was gathered in Yugo and Sylvio's room. They were struggling to help Yugo with his emotional and depressed state. On top of his emotions he was also falling behind everyone else as he was slowly withdrawing from the academy, which the Professor was certainly not happy about, and his friends. Though he did not treat Yuto or Yuri any differently than the rest of his friends he found himself more emotional around them as they were more of a reminder of Rin and what happened to her then the others.

Sylvio had been released from his punishment only yesterday and had been told then by Kite of Rin. He had been angry about being the last to know and had shown great pain at having not been present at the time but he had gotten over it fairly quickly realizing Yugo was suffering more than he was.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Sora asked.

"No there's nothing. We just have to support him for a while," Yuri whispered back

"None of us have gotten over Rin but Yugo is suffering more than we are. He was closer to her then the rest of us and they were dating," Shay voiced out.

"Well if we don't get over this quickly and get back on track, especially him, the Professor won't be happy and no one wants that," Sylvio reminded his friends.

There was a long pause before Sylvio spoke again. This time there was worry for Yuri and Yuto. He didn't know they had already been punished for their actions during the incident as he'd been away until now.

"Are you and Yuto going to be punished for not finishing your training?" he asked with worry

"We already were," Yuri responded. "Yuto and I ended up with a week of kitchen duty."

"See what you miss while in solitary confinement?" Sylvio muttered more to himself than to the others.

"Well that's what you get for constantly complaining," Sora added.

Sylvio mock laughed at Sora's comment. Everyone was trying to sound normal despite the tragedy but even they were still too heartbroken and couldn't really manage it. Another long silence hung in the air around them.

"What if Yugo doesn't get better? What if he gets into so much trouble he gets punished badly and we lose him too? I don't want to lose another friend," Sora exclaimed sadly.

No one made eye contact with Yugo for a while after Sora's second comment. He knew what they were thinking. If he didn't end his own suffering the academy might. He was angering the Professor a lot right now by falling behind and grieving instead of training.

"Don't worry Sora," Kite told him, kneeling to the younger boy's level. "We won't let the academy get to him and we won't let Yugo hurt himself either."

"If we can help it," Sylvio muttered without thinking.

Dennis hit Sylvio on the shoulder while the rest of the group glared at him. He glanced at Sora and Kite then at the rest of his glaring friends then at the floor.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. You know it could happen though. I'm just trying to be a little realistic here. What if we can't help Yugo or keep the academy away from him?"

"Guys I'm not going to anything drastic. I miss Rin but I'll keep going. For her," Yugo said with a small smile

"We will have to be extra vigilant if we wish to help Yugo overcome his grief," Moon Shadow said from the door where he had been silent until now.

Once again silence reigned supreme. No one knew what to do or say at the moment. Shay suddenly glanced up at the clock in the room and paled.

"Hey guys look at the time," Yuto cursed as he too glanced at the clock.

It was eight-fifteen. Now everyone paled as they realized they had just missed curfew. That meant if they were caught right now they would be in so much trouble.

"'Kay listen," Shay whispered. "If we're all quiet, careful and quick we'll be okay."

"I'm making sure Celina gets to her room first," Yuri stated.

"Yuri no. it's too far. If you're caught you'll be punished," Celina said.

"I'll chance it. If you're caught out of your room I'm going to be there to get caught as well."

"Be careful Yuri," Yuto quietly told his roommate who only nodded.

As the last of his friends shut the door behind him Yugo's smile faded as he was left to think about Rin with only Sylvio with him. Little did anyone know they had already been caught as they left the room. Someone watched them from the shadows as they all headed quietly down the dark hallway.

It was during breakfast the next morning when the group of friends knew they were in trouble. Everyone was seated at their table. Slowly they noticed the room getting quieter and quieter, which could only mean one thing. The Professor had entered the dining hall.

"I want the following Cadets front and center immediately," the Professor calmly but angrily spoke. "Shay Obsidian, Kite Tenjo, Gong Strong, Yuto Saki, Yuri Ikaska, Yuya Sakaki, Celina Ray, Sora Perse, Dennis McField and Moon Shadow Fuma."

"Why weren't Sylvio and I mentioned?" Yugo wondered out loud as the rest of the group shrugged before heading towards the Professor.

Most of the time when the group was called to front and center it was everyone called yet two group members had been left out. Usually the group would be informed of what was going on if someone was in trouble but apparently not this time. Yugo had his suspicions as to why the others were called up.

"Tell me if you remember the rules of this academy?" Leo Akaba asked.

Yugo knew right at that moment what was going on. His suspicions had been right. Somehow his friends had gotten caught out of their rooms last night. But who and how? He thought they'd been very careful to avoid that.

"Rule one, show up for all your classes & exercises. Rule two, show up on time. Rule three, no escaping or leaving campus at any time. Rule four, no running or shouting. Rule five, no one outside their rooms after lights out at eight o'clock. Rule six, no talk of anything outside the campus walls. Rule seven, no locked doors. Rule eight, breakfast is at five-thirty sharp no exceptions. Rule nine, respect your instructors at all times. Rule ten, no duels outside of Dueling class," the group in question recited simultaneously.

"What is rule number five?" the Professor demanded.

"No one outside their rooms after lights out at eight o'clock," the entire group answered.

"So you do know that rule after all. Yet you broke it," the Professor stated.

The whole group became nervous even Yugo and Sylvio. Rule number five was one of the most important rules at the academy. Everyone knew there would be trouble if they were caught but they thought they'd been careful. There were only two questions going through everyone's minds right now. How had they been caught? And who had been caught?

"You want to know how I know you were all out of your rooms after lights out last night?" The Professor walked to the door and waved someone into the room.

Entering the dining hall was none other than Iggy Arlo. One of the most feared juvenile officers at the academy. He stood before the cadets with a mean predatory look in his eyes and they knew he had taken great pride in ratting them out.

"Juvenile officer Arlo was on duty last night on the boy's floor. He saw all of you sneaking out of cadet Ikaka's room fifteen minutes after lights out."

"You ratted us out," Yuto shouted angrily at Iggy who smirked.

"It's my job," he told them.

"Back to business," Professor Akaba snapped. "Rule number five is not the only rule that's been broken here. As it turns out cadets Obsidian and Tenjo have been locking their door at night. Juvenile officer Arlo and head officer Phoenix have both reported the two of you for it several times. I thought you would cease braking that rule but since you haven't action will have to be taken."

"Hold on." Yugo suddenly voiced out. "I was the one who last track of time and kept them past lights out. I wanted all my friends with me for a while."

"You were not out of your room after lights out and neither was your roommate. The rest of your group was therefore they are being punished and not you. As for you toughen up. So a fellow cadet wasn't strong enough to survive here. She was weak. Get over it and get on with your training," the Professor ordered. "Now for the punishment."

"That fellow cadet was my girlfriend. I loved her," Yugo yelled out through gritted teeth and teary eyes.

"Keep this up and you'll be punished too," the Professor said as he turned back to Yugo's friends. "Cleaning the entire academy for three weeks in the evening and fifty laps in the morning starting at five 'O clock A.M. Cadets Obsidian and Tenjo after that punishment you both will be placed in solitary confinement for a week while you're room is searched for anything that doesn't belong."

With that the Professor walked away to begin the day. He left behind ten angry cadets at the front of the room and two others standing at their table. All of whom vowed to one day bring the academy down and the Professor to his knees.

* * *

 **Oh-oh someone's in trouble. Shay and his friends have to clean the entire academy from top to bottom for three weeks and run 50 laps in the mornings starting half an hour before they usually wake up. Soon some real cruel punishments are going to start up. What about Shay and Kite's solitary confinement coming up and the room search? What will they do about that? do they have anything to hide? Keep reading to find out. See you next time.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone here's another chapter of Survivor. I had to rewrite this one as it didn't fit in to the story originally. Hope you all enjoy it. This is one week after the last chapter.**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

It was only a week into the group's punishment when they realised something. The Professor was using them as an example of what happens when you go against him and the academy. He was using them to keep the other cadets in line through fear of what he was capable of. Shay brought this up during their morning laps.

"So what should we do about it?" Yuya asked him.

"We do what we've always done," Shay reminded everyone. "We finish the punishment and continue being defiant until we can bring this stupid place and the Professor down."

"I don't think Yugo can keep going though," Sylvio informed Shay. "I'll tell you later."

Shay only nodded. The rest of the laps were done in silence. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts of what they could do to help put an end to the academy. Shay on the other hand was thinking about the room search in a couple weeks.

"Our room is going to be searched while we're in confinement. How are we going to stop it or prevent them from finding anything?" Shay muttered to himself.

Kite who was running beside Shay was the only one not lost in thought. He had heard Shay question what was going to happen but he didn't answer him. Instead he slowed down and dropped back behind Shay to talk to Moon Shadow.

"Can I count on you to discreetly hide some items in your room during the week Shay and I are in solitary confinement?"

"No problem," Moon Shadow told him in a hushed tone. "We just need to find a way to get said items to my room."

"We'll figure that out later. Maybe we can get everyone together in our room and make it look like we're hanging out then secretly hide certain things on you just before you all leave?" Kite suggested.

Moon Shadow shook his head after making sure Barrett, who had been yelling and berating them the whole time, as he usually did, wasn't focused on him or Kite. He knew Kite's plan wouldn't work.

"We will not be hanging out prior to you and Shay going into solitary confinement. The Professor will not allow it and we will be cleaning in the evening until just before lights out," Moon Shadow calmly reminded him.

"Okay what do you suggest then?" Kite asked him.

"Cadets Tenjo and Fuma if you know what's good for you you'll stop talking, stop slacking and pick up the pace. You still have twenty more laps to do," Barrett yelled at them.

"I will come up with something," Moon Shadow told Kite who nodded once.

Kite picked up the pace until he was next to Shay with Moon Shadow right behind him. Nothing was said between them as Barrett kept watching everyone until the end of the laps.

"Cadet Tenjo would you like to explain your conversation with cadet Fuma please," Barrett ordered though he said please in a mockingly nice way.

"I was simply complaining under my breath cadet Fuma was telling me to shut up in case I was overheard he didn't want to get in anymore trouble. He had to tell me several times to quit or I'd be in trouble," Kite lied convincingly.

"You'd better be careful," Barrett warned threateningly, "you're already in a lot of trouble right now."

"Yes sir," Kite responded.

"Get ready for classes," Barrett ordered.

As the group of cadets headed inside to prepare for the day Kite finally approached Shay to talk. He gave Shay a follow me look and led him away from Barrett.

"I think I found a solution to our room search problem," he told his friend.

"I'm listening."

"Moon Shadow."

Shay sat in Roget's dueling class thinking about a variety of things instead of paying attention. His first thought was on what Kite had said before they separated to go to their classes. Kite had said he'd found a solution to their room search situation. He had said Moon Shadow was the solution. How could Moon Shadow help though?

Shay's second thoughts were on the empty desk a few rows down. While checking the schedule board for his classes Shay noticed Yugo's name under the five forty-five dueling lesson with his own name. Yugo was supposed to be in this class but he wasn't. The desk remained empty.

"Yugo," Shay muttered to himself, "What's wrong with you?"

At lunch Shay asked Sylvio about Yugo. Not only did he not show up for any of his morning classes, according to the group members who had morning classes with him today, but he didn't show up for lunch either. Was he really still grieving so much that he would rather sit in his room all the time and anger the Professor then be a part of the academy or the group?

"That's what I was referring to earlier during our laps," Sylvio mentioned. "Yugo won't come out of his room willingly anymore. He won't go to class or training, he won't come to meals and he won't hang out anymore either. The Professor has started forcing him to make up everything he's missed so far but I really don't think anything is registering anymore."

"So much for living for Rin," Yuri brought up.

"I don't even think that's registering anymore," Sylvio told him.

"How long has this been going on for?" Kite asked.

"Since a few days after you all started your punishment. All he does now is withdraw, stare at a picture of Rin and cry. I've tried talking to him but it's like I'm not even there and I doubt any of you will have any more luck then I have," Sylvio insisted.

"We'll see," Shay muttered.

"We'll complete our punishment first then we can deal with the Yugo situation," Kite instructed and Shay nodded supporting the idea.

"What about the room search while you and Shay are in solitary confinement?" Dennis wondered.

"Already taken care of," Moon Shadow spoke up from his spot. "Here is my plan Shay and Kite are going to start bringing items to me during breakfast and or super for me to hide until they are out of confinement. I will hide them in my room then discreetly return them when you return to the group."

"What about the roommate you just got?" Celina asked.

"He will not know I am doing this."

"Be careful," Yuya told Moon Shadow.

"I am always careful. I will not get caught."

While getting the cleaning supplies from the closet they were usually stored in Shay and the group witnessed Yugo being forced from his room by the Professor, Barrett, Roget and a few of the juvenile officers.

"You will complete your training and catch up on all your classes or face severe consequences," Leo Akaba ordered.

"I will when I'm good and ready," Yugo spat out. "I need time to myself. I can't do this right now."

Barrett suddenly slapped Yugo hard. If it wasn't for the juvenile officers holding him up he would have been down on the ground. Yugo refused to cry though he couldn't cry anymore even if he wanted to. He had used up all his tears for Rin.

"Don't ever talk like that to the Professor again," Barrett warned the seething cadet.

"I can't wait to see this place go down," was all Yugo said before he was dragged away to get caught up.

"Looks like Yugo's going to need more help than we originally thought," Yuto muttered from beside Shay.

"Yeah," Shay responded.

"That was head officer Phoenix and juvenile officers Arlo and Blade," Celina suddenly whispered.

"Come on we have cleaning to do," Shay muttered.

Shay and Kite were making their way back to their room after putting away the cleaning supplies. The others were on their way to their rooms as the duo had said they'd put the supplies away.

"Just two more weeks of laps and cleaning hey guys."

The duo turned to see head officer Aster Phoenix leaning against the wall right next to their room. He glanced at them after they didn't acknowledge his words.

"What no hello?" Aster shook his head in mock annoyance.

"We have nothing to say to you head officer Phoenix," Kite calmly stated.

"What do you want?" Shay asked him.

"The Professor asked me to remind you of the upcoming room search," Aster replied. "I'm going to be one of the searchers and I think it's only fair to inform you that if I find anything it won't be good for you two."

"We have nothing to hide," Shay tried lying.

"Then why lock your door despite the rules?" Aster baited.

Kite knew right then what Aster was really doing. The Professor suspected they might try and remove things from their room and gotten Aster to test them.

"Haven't you noticed we only locked our door at night?" Kite asked. "Even when we were in our room it wasn't locked until lights out."

"Why lock it at all?"

"Protection. Some of the juvenile officers are a little shady. We don't want them coming in and trying anything during lights out so we lock the door," Kite conveniently thought up.

"We'll see if what you say is true," Aster told the two boys before walking away.

"Nice idea," Shay told Kite.

"Now all we have to do is get certain things out of there," Kite said back.

* * *

 **Thanks For reading and leave a review telling me what you thought. What's going to happen next chapter continue reading to find out.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for Survivor. This one spans the rest of the punishment for our group of unlucky characters. Here's a question for everyone. Do you want to see the room search being done or should we skip ahead to helping Yugo? Let me now what you want for the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:**

Over the next week Shay and Kite hid items somewhere on them to hand to Moon Shadow at breakfast. Moon Shadow would hide said items on himself until he could get to his room and then he would hide them under his bed in the bag he used to transport his clothes when he had first arrived. He made sure his new roommate was either in the bathroom, out of the room or he made up some excuse to go under the bed.

By the end of the second week of punishment Shay was beginning to relax a bit about the upcoming room search. He had removed everything he didn't want the academy to find. It wasn't much. Just a photo of his sister under his mattress, a whole album of photos of his family before his parents died. A letter to his sister which he never sent and some books the academy wouldn't like.

Kite had less. He had a picture of his family before his mother died a photo of his girlfriend and her locket she had given him before he left to come here. He had a couple books and the note from his father when he had been here last year.

"Everything the academy shouldn't find is now removed from your room correct?" Moon Shadow asked them at the beginning of the third and final week of laps and cleaning.

"Yes we made sure," Kite said back.

"Good then we shouldn't have to worry about you getting into any more trouble and being punished again," Moon Shadow continued.

"I'd hate to think what they'd do to us if they found anything they didn't like," Shay commented.

"Talk about torture. They'd probably restrain us beat us and leave us in solitary confinement for another week," Kite voiced.

"Kite," Shay muttered in annoyance, "Shut up."

"Get a move on it classes are in twenty minutes and you still have fifteen more laps," Barrett yelled.

"We'll make it to class. Sheesh it's not like we're not missing a half hour of sleep for this," Yuri muttered under his breath.

At the end of the laps the group headed to their rooms to get into different close then their running clothes and went for breakfast. That was when Shay and Kite would quickly grab something for Moon Shadow to hide but since they had everything out now they didn't have to worry about it anymore.

At the end of week three everyone was in the middle of their laps when the Professor addressed them all personally. He reminded Shay and Kite they were headed into Solitary confinement tomorrow. He also stated that if anything that should not be in their room was found not only would they be severely punished for it but the rest of the group's rooms would also be searched.

"Well it's a good thing you won't find anything then," Shay muttered as Kite Fought back a snicker.

At breakfast no one was surprised when Sylvio was the only one to show up. Yugo was still refusing to come out of his room. He refused to come to most meals and when he did it was just to eat he wouldn't talk to anyone. He was being forced to go to his classes now but afterwards it was straight back to his room no hanging out with his friends anymore.

"Something needs to be done and fast or we're going to lose another one of us," Sylvio mentioned. "I say you let me contact me father. He's running for mayor this year and I know once he sees what's happening here he'll shut this place down in a heartbeat."

"We already have outside help and it's too risky to try and involve someone else," Shay told him. "Kite already got punished for getting that outside help."

Kite sent Moon Shadow a look that said they should talk. Moon Shadow nodded slightly once. Kite mouthed out the words 'during cleaning' then everyone went to their classes.

Later on during supper the group was deciding who they'd be partnering up with for their last night of cleaning the entire academy. The Professor made them separate into pairs instead of staying together. It was part of their punishment.

"Yuto can you partner with Shay tonight? I'm going to be with Moon Shadow," Kite declared.

"Sure," Yuto replied back.

"I'm sticking with Celina," Yuri decided. Celina had been his partner during the entire punishment.

"Gong will pair up with Sora tonight," Gong suggested.

"I'd like that," Sora told him.

"That leaves me with Yuya," Dennis chimed.

After eating the group grabbed their cleaning supplies. They passed their rooms and noticed Yugo being marched off again to catch up on his academy grades.

"I was thinking," Yuya quietly told the others. "Yugo didn't show up for Supper."

"We have to do something," Yuto insisted.

"We will once this whole punishment thing is over," Kite assured.

Everyone went their separate ways in their pairs to finish their punishment. Yuri and Celina took the girls floor. Shay and Yuto had the boy's floor. Sora and Gong took the main entrance Yuya and Dennis had the classroom floor. Kite and Moon Shadow had the dining hall.

"You have something on your mind," Moon Shadow observed.

"It's what Sylvio said. You know. About getting his father involved," Kite thought out loud.

"Continue," Moon Shadow urged.

"Well I was thinking. Who funds this place?"

"The mayor and the government," Moon Shadow stated.

"Exactly. So if Sylvio's father runs for mayor and wins and he knows what's going on here and Sylvio complains to him about it he'll shut this place down instantly," Kite voiced his opinion.

"And that is where I come in," Moon Shadow caught on. "You want me to talk to your father about informing Sylvio's about the academy and hopefully he can do something about it."

"What are the chances of him becoming mayor though," Kite said more to himself then to Moon Shadow.

"Why don't I bring it up with Faker and see what he thinks of the idea?" Moon Shadow offered.

"Go head. It's an idea but maybe it will work," Kite thought hopefully.

The rest of the time spent cleaning was silent. Kite and Moon Shadow felt nothing else needed to be said and they didn't want to get caught talking about anything not academy related. The sooner they could get this punishment and Kite and Shay's confinement wrapped up the sooner they could start helping Yugo get back on track.

Once everyone was done with their sections they met up at the front entrance. They were all tired and it was almost lights out.

"Shay and I will put this stuff away the rest of you should get ready for lights out," Kite offered.

"Are you sure?" Celina asked.

"The two of you have been putting the supplies away every night since the punishment started," Yuto recalled.

"Tonight Shay and Kite won't have to deal with this stuff. Yuya and Gong will take care of it," Gong insisted.

"You bet," Yuya added.

"If that's what you want," Shay told them. "Just let them have their way," he whispered to Kite.

As Shay and Kite headed to the stairs something or someone caught their attention. Just above them leaning on the stairs railing was Aster Phoenix. He was looking right at them. Aster gestured for them to come up so he could talk to them. The duo shared a look but complied anyway.

"No more laps and cleaning," Aster noted smugly.

"Yeah and your point," Shay challenged.

"No point just making an observation," Aster insisted. "Though I do recall you two have solitary confinement for a week starting tomorrow morning."

"Yeah we do thanks for reminding us," Kite spat out.

"You also have a room search that I'll be conducting myself," Aster continued reminding the two cadets.

"We haven't forgotten Head Officer Phoenix," Shay hissed out with annoyance.

"Good. I'll See you both tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Aster turned and walked away. Shay and Kite glared daggers at his back. They were both angry.

"Did he seriously just mock us to get under our skin," Shay raged.

"Yes he did. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he succeeded," Kite warned.

"I hate him," Shay snarled, "I hate all the juvenile officers."

As they got to their room both boys flopped down on their beds ready for a good night's sleep. After all they would need it for the next week.

* * *

 **There you go Chapter 22. as usual let me know what you think. And should the next chapter be about the room search or should I skip ahead to helping Yugo out? Tell me in a review what you want to see. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello to all my readers, reviewers and followers. Here is the next chapter of Suvivor. People wanted to see the room search so this chapter is all about that. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

The next morning Shay and Kite joined their friends for the last breakfast they would have for a week. Everyone sat in silence for a while until Sylvio spoke.

"We're not going to see you guys for a whole week after breakfast."

"Nope. Don't be too worried we'll be alright they won't find what they're looking for so we won't be beaten or punished further," Shay reminded them.

"You are still positive you removed everything the academy should not find from your room correct," Moon Shadow inquired for the second time.

"Yes," Shay replied back.

"Positive," Kite also replied after thinking for a while.

"Better safe than sorry," Moon Shadow advised.

"While we're in solitary confinement you guys should try to help Yugo," Shay suggested.

"We'll join in when we get back," Kite insisted.

"We will," Yuto told them.

"Things are getting bad for him," Sylvio warned. "He's still being forced out of his room for training and classes. He's not eating his share of food. He still won't hang out and now he's not even acknowledging my presence anymore."

"He's sunk down low," Sora chimed in sadly.

"There's got to be a way to help him," Shay muttered.

"Cadets Obsidian and Tenjo front and center," Barrett ordered as he entered the dining hall.

Shay and kite did as told. They didn't glance back at their friends they kept their eyes on Barrett and the two Juvenile Officers who were with him. Juvenile officer Iggy Arlo and head officer Aster Phoenix.

"Time for your week of solitary confinement boys," Barrett mocked coldly.

Aster took hold of Shay and Iggy grabbed Kite. Then they marched out of the dining hall and to the basement were the solitary confinement cell was.

"Let's do this the easy way," Barrett told them. "One no trying to escape solitary confinement. Two no talking to each other in solitary confinement. Three no loosening or getting out of your bounds."

Shay and kite were both chained to separate walls so they couldn't see each other in the very limited light and so they couldn't reach out and touch each other to see if the other was awake or even okay.

"Head officer Phoenix if you would begin the room search now," Barrett ordered.

"Sure thing," Aster said as he and Iggy headed up to start looking through Kite and Shay's room.

Aster Phoenix searched through both night stands in the room but they were empty except for the usual pencils and paper in the draws each room had. He even checked out the lamps. Iggy was searching the closet. He looked through all the clothes and on the shelves but found nothing.

"Not even a book to read," Aster pointed out deep in thought.

"Nothing in the closet," Iggy pointed out.

"Did you check to see if any of the boards were lose?" Aster asked.

Right away Iggy started checking for lose boards anywhere in the closet. He found two but only one came out. Nothing was hidden behind it.

"Two boards lose. One came out. Nothing found," Iggy reported.

Aster then checked under the beds and found only the bags Kite and Shay brought their clothes in. he pulled the bags out and started looking through them. He turned them both upside down, inside out and looked through every pocket but found nothing.

"I find it hard to believe they wouldn't have a book or two each to read at least," Aster mentioned again.

"Unless they don't read. Maybe they write or draw," Iggy thought out loud, "Then again I don't see any pictures on the walls or in the night stand drawers."

Aster went over to Shay's bed and pulled the covers off of it. Then he shook them out as well as the sheets before moving on to the pillow. After checking the pillow out Aster checked under the mattress. Nothing was found. He moved over to Kite's bed and did the same thing. Again Aster found nothing.

"Why lock the door if there's nothing here to find?" Iggy questioned.

"Is it possible they have nothing to hide? Were they really locking their door for safety reasons?" Aster asked himself becoming frustrated about not finding anything.

Aster glanced around the room he and Iggy had been searching for a couple hours now before an idea came to him. He remembered the boards Iggy found loose in the closet and wondered if other boards in the room could be loose too.

"Iggy start over by the window and move along the wall towards the closet and the door to the room. I'll start at the door and head along to Shay's bed and the window."

"What are we looking for?"

"Any loose boards in the walls."

Aster and Iggy carefully checked the walls of the room on their sides. The process was slow but after an hour the two juvenile officers had the entire walls checked and cleared for any lose boards.

"Not a single one is loose," Aster muttered.

"Now what?" asked Iggy.

"Now we check the floor," Aster told him.

It took them another hour and a half to check every single floor board for any that the room's occupants could have hidden things under. They found quite a few loose. Three which came out completely and one that was weak and rotted.

"Nothing hidden under the floor either Aster," Iggy voiced out.

"Iggy go grab a ladder to check the ceiling," Aster demanded now totally frustrated. "Two cadets who were defiant and breaking the rules must be hiding something somewhere. There's no way there's not something they don't won't us to find."

Iggy did as he was told. Aster checked the entire ceiling but found nothing. He even investigated the light in the room.

"Let's go report to the Professor," Aster said in an unhappy and defeated tone.

"Nothing was found hidden in the room at all?" Leo Akaba stated in a shocked tone.

"Nothing. We checked the entire room," Aster confirmed.

"Did you check the walls, floor and Ceiling for anything out of the ordinary?" the Professor wanted to know.

"Yes, yes and yes. Even the light and both lamps."

"Nothing what so ever?"

"Nothing. There were loose boards which will be taken care of before those two are out of confinement. We made sure there was nothing hidden in, behind or under any of the furniture in the room. I even moved the night stands and tore apart the beds. Arlo checked all their clothes and the shelves in the closet and I looked through the drawers of the night stands. The boards in the closet were even checked. I made sure not to leave anything out," Aster admitted.

"Why were they locking their door?" asked the Professor.

"The claimed it was for safety reasons and since nothing was found in the room it's possible they were," Aster guessed not liking the excuse.

Is there anything else to report?" the Professor wondered.

"I found it odd they didn't have a single book in the room but as Iggy pointed out they might not be readers," Aster related.

"Keep an eye on that group. I don't like how defiant they're being," the Professor noted.

Aster nodded as he and Iggy Arlo left the Professor's office. Aster decided to go see Shay and Kite to confirm the reason they had not one book like a lot of other cadets did.

"Hello cadet Obsidian, cadet Tenjo. Enjoying your punishment for locking your room door?"

"Not really," Shay flat out told him.

"The search of your room turned up nothing. As you expected. I did however find it strange that neither of you has a single book. Many cadets have a few books to read while they're here but not you two."

"Not a book person," Shay lied.

"I'm more of the outdoors type myself," Kite replied.

"Is that so?" Aster mused as he left the solitary confinement cell.

"Can't wait till this is all over," Kite told Shay

"Me too Kite. Me too," Shay confirmed.

Just one week of this and they could start helping the others help Yugo. Shay and Kite just hoped he could last that long. They also hoped they weren't going to come out of solitary confinement and find Yugo already giving up and truly ready to end all his suffering.

* * *

 **There's the chapter. Let me know what you think in a small review. What will happen with Yugo? Where will the next chapter take us. Keep reading to find out.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello readers and reviewers. Here is chapter 24 of Survivor. This chapter is mostly Yugo centered and You will get to see all the emotional suffering he's going through.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

It had been a month since Rin was lost and Yugo was not getting better. He spent most of his time alone grieving and was refusing the help his friends tried to give him. It didn't help that a lot of the academy staff were cruel to the point of not having a heart. A lot of the juvenile officers tormented him about his girlfriend dying and told him to just give up. The instructors told him plainly and sometimes rudely to get over her and get back to his lessons and training. Sometimes Yugo's friends would be there to help him out and tell the bullies off but not always.

"If living without her is so bad and hard end it. Why don't you go to your room and put yourself out of your misery."

This is what Yuto and Yuri heard when they walked into the rec room. Yugo was sitting on the floor in front of the couch the group usually occupied. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them with his head laying on top of them. Leaning on the back of a chair facing Yugo and tormenting him was juvenile officer Grizzlepike Jones.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuri demanded, immediately coming to Yugo's defence.

"I'm simply trying to help a cadet who is suffering," Grizzlepike told him.

"You are bullying him into ending his own life. That's not helping him that's being cruel," Yuto said from where he knelt next to Yugo, wrapping his arms protectively around his distraught friend.

"He doesn't want to live without his precious Rin-Rin. Who are you to tell him he has to?" Grizzlepike asked.

"He's grieving. He needs help to deal with that not someone telling him cruelly to kill himself," Yuto shot back.

"Who are you to tell him he to end his life?" Yuri asked Grizzlepike.

"Someone who really doesn't care," Grizzlepike replied back.

"Then leave him alone and let those who do care deal with him," Yuri warned.

"Don't talk to him, don't approach him, don't even look at him," Yuto added to the warning.

"Starting now," Yuri finished.

Grizzlepike backed away as Yuto and Yuri ganged up on him as a team. He glared at the two of them for a while then at Yugo. Focusing his eyes back on Yuto and Yuri he took a few more steps backwards before turning and starting to walk away.

"You better remember your place cadets," Grizzlepike turned around and warned before turning away again and leaving the rec room.

After Grizzlepike left Yuri and Yuto both reached out to Yugo. Yuto pulled him up and into a hug before Yuri gave him one. They took Yugo to his room and waited with him for Sylvio, who would soon hear about the incident, to come in.

"What happened?" Sylvio wanted to know after hearing the rumors going around from other cadets who had been in the rec room during the incident and had left either left during or soon after.

Yuri angrily told him about the encounter with Grizzlepike Jones, one of the newest and cruelest of the juvenile officers with only Iggy Arlo and Aster Phoenix being more feared. He also mentioned how Grizzlepike had told Yugo what he thought he should do.

"That jerk," Sylvio spat out.

"We took care of it. We told juvenile officer Jones off," Yuto told Sylvio.

"I enjoyed telling him off too," Yuri admitted. "I really did."

"Thank you. Both of you," Yugo spoke for the first time since Yuto and Yuri had found him in his desperate need of help. "Now leave I want…need…to be alone right now."

"I'm not leaving," Yuri stated looking Yugo right in the eyes.

"I'm not either," Yuto insisted.

"You have three of us here," Sylvio told him.

"Please guys. Just go."

"No!" was the response the three friends simultaneously gave him.

Yugo turned his back on them. Yuri looked at Sylvio then nodded to the open door. Sylvio knew that was a signal to close the door. And he did. At that moment Yugo's shoulders started shaking. His friends heard faint crying coming from him.

"Yugo let go," Yuto told him.

Yuto sat down on Sylvio's bed waiting to see if Yugo would finally allow himself to be weak in front of them. Yuri sat on Yugo's bed. Sylvio leaned on the door to prevent anyone else from simply opening the door and coming in.

"Yugo it's alright," Yuri encouraged.

"No…it-it's not."

"You can't be strong all the time. Sometimes you have to be weak to grow stronger," Yuto said softly.

Yugo fought hard to not break down in front of the three of them. But the more he fought the harder it was to keep from doing just that. He kept his back to them but they still knew he was breaking. He had three of them right now he could seek comfort from if he'd only let himself do that. Yuri who watched him with concern without any pride or judgement in his pink eyes. Yuto who held sorrow, concern and pain in his eyes but there was also something else the hope that he could save his friend. Then there was Sylvio who was concerned and saddened and held what looked like fading hope.

"Yuri, Sylvio, Yuto," Yugo whispered weakly as he turned to face his friends with tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Let go Yugo," Yuto encouraged. "We want to help you but you have to let us."

Yugo could no longer keep himself together. He threw himself at Yuto and broke down uncontrollably. His arms wrapped around Yuto's shoulders and his face buried in Yuto's shirt. Yugo sobbed hard for the loss of the person who was most important to him.

"It's okay. You'll be alright. Everything will be fine," Yuto continued talking soothingly to him as he wrapped him in a protective embrace rubbing circles on his back.

Yuto glanced at both Yuri and Sylvio. He then gestured with his head and eyes to the door again. Yuri nodded in understanding and got up from the bed in front of his friends. Sylvio stood up from the door and grabbed the knob.

"We'll leave him to you for now Yuto," Sylvio told Yuto as he quietly left the room.

"I'll tell the others you're with Yugo right now and we should let you handle things for right now," Yuri whispered quietly as he placed a hand on Yugo's back in comfort before following Sylvio out of the room and closing the door behind them.

For an hour Yugo cried and sobbed against Yuto. Yuto didn't judge him, didn't complain. He spoke softly to his grieving friend trying to make him feel somewhat better. He continued supporting Yugo the only way he could hoping it was enough to prevent those horrid thoughts Grizzlepike put into his head. It was another hour before Yugo was able to speak. This was the time for Yuto to ask him why he had finally decided to come out of his room willingly after a whole month.

"I decided to try and cope and carry on with my life," Yugo said. "After this though. I don't want to be here anymore. These people are mean, cruel. They don't understand that I loved her. She was my reason to live."

"Keep living. For her," Yuto encouraged.

"I can't. It's just too hard," Yugo insisted. "I've tried."

"Try harder."

The boys sat in silence for a while. Yugo lost in his painful thoughts and Yuto at a loss of what to do or say to help Yugo. Suddenly the door opened and Sylvio walked in. Yuto glanced at the clock and realised it was light's out.

"Shay and Kite are back from solitary confinement," he told Yugo and Yuto as he got up.

Yuto headed to the door. He hesitated for a few seconds and glanced back at Yugo. Sylvio was here though and it was lights out now. Sylvio would have to be the one to help Yugo until tomorrow.

"I'll be able to help him most of the time but during lights out it's going to have to be you," Yuto informed

Sylvio simply nodded mutely. Yuto slipped out of the room and Sylvio quietly shut the door. Yuto made his way very slowly, quietly and carefully to his room. By some miracle he wasn't caught. He slipped into his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **There you go. Yugo has finally opened up. He's tried to come out of his room and continue his life. He's latched on to one of his friends. Will it be enough to save him? keep reading and reviewing to find out. Until next time.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Here you guys are. A Halloween present though this chapter has nothing to do with Halloween. This chapter is more of Yugo suffering more. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

It had been a week since Yugo had broken down in front of Yuri, Yuto and Sylvio. He was still suffering. He didn't try to hide it anymore but he still wasn't recovering from his grief.

"How is Yugo today?" asked Yuya as Sylvio joined everyone with Yugo at their table for lunch.

"He cried himself to sleep again last night," Sylvio replied.

"I can't stand to see him like this," Shay joined the whispered conversation.

Yugo sat at the end of the table away from the others with his head down. The whole group watched as he tried to eat but didn't manage much. He was now going to his classes and training sessions but he sulked all the time. He had trouble with his appetite and he still didn't want to hang out. Yuto still stayed in his room until lights out. Yugo's friends were struggling to save him. Things had gotten worse too since the annual top three competition a couple days ago. The Professor was once again not happy with the performances of his cadets especially Yugo.

"Has he made any attempt to commit the act?" Kite asked.

By now everyone at the academy knew about the incident between juvenile officer Jones and Cadet Ikaka. Some were sympathetic while others remained indifferent to what happened. Others were flat out cruel.

"He did a few days ago," Celina admitted.

"When?" asked Yuto.

"It happened just before lights out. I heard crying coming from the rec room so I investigated. I found Yugo in a dark corner at the far end of the room. He had a knife from the kitchen in his hand. I approached quickly and shouted for him to stop. He looked up as I reached him and grabbed the arm holding the knife. He looked me right in the eye and said he was sorry.

"Sorry for what?" asked Gong.

"Sorry for either thinking of doing it or sorry for giving up," Shay thought out loud.

"Anyway he dropped the knife and allowed me to pull him into a hug before crying harder," Celina told the others.

"He went to the rec room because I was in our room," Sylvio voice.

Yuri turned his attention to Yugo. The group decided to keep a very close eye on him whenever they could. Yugo held a knife in his hand. He had his back to the others facing the wall but Yuri could just make out what he was doing and he frowned. Yuri watched Yugo put the knife to the inside of his left wrist.

"Yugo," Yuri called as he jumped up.

The others reacted to Yuri's call as he reached Yugo. He pinned the other boy to the wall and grabbed the knife from him throwing it onto the table out of Yugo's reach.

"Stop Yugo. This isn't the path you want to take," Yuto tried reasoning with him as he approached as well.

"This is the path I want to take. I won't, can't live without her. I'm sorry," Yugo apologized.

"This isn't really what you want to do. Let us finish helping you I know we can," Yuya pleaded.

Lucky for them at the time Yugo brought the knife to his wrist the dining hall was pretty much empty. The others didn't have to worry about Yugo getting into trouble for showing weakness or them getting into trouble for showing compassion for him.

"Yugo stop. Listen to me," Kite said as he knelt in front of said boy who now sat on the floor. "You're going to get through this without taking that road. From now on during breakfast, lunch and dinner you will sit between me and Shay. Yuto, Yuri and Sylvio will be sitting across from us. After the day has ended you will be in the company of one of us at all times. Sylvio will be with you for lights out. We're going to meet in the rec room after Dinner to talk about how we're going to keep an eye on Yugo and try to help him get through this. Sylvio will drag Yugo to that meeting."

Everyone nodded except Yugo. Kite pulled the younger boy to his feet and directed him to the door to finish the day. They still had half a day to get through but classes were starting up and the group was almost late for them. They needed to hurry to wherever they all needed to be right now.

"If any of us are with him at any time during the next half of the day keep a close eye on him," Kite suggested.

Kite wasn't kidding about Yugo sitting between him and Shay. Both boys kept glancing at him during dinner.

"Why won't you let me end all this suffering?" Yugo asked in a barely audible voice.

"You need to stop talking like this," Shay whispered back.

"I can't."

"You can," Yuri encouraged glancing at him.

Later that evening Yugo found himself once again between Shay and Kite. Kite glanced at him then at Shay. Shay glanced at Yuri and Yuto who shrugged. Sylvio just stared at Yugo. The problem they were facing was Yugo was giving up.

"Yugo you need to start eating and drinking more," Kite told him.

No reaction.

"Yugo you need to keep your strength up," Shay tried.

Still nothing.

"Yugo don't give up," Yuto said softly, "please."

"Yugo if you continue giving up I'm going to start force feeding you every day myself," Yuri threatened.

"Yugo please respond to us," Kite asked nicely.

Everyone was gathered as a group in their usual corner of the rec room. For the past several minutes since Sylvio had dragged Yugo here the group had been trying to get him to respond to them and talk with them so he'd get better.

"I won't. I don't want to stay strong. I want to go where Rin is," Yugo whined as tears started flowing.

That was the first thing Yugo had said to them since after lunch. He had stopped excepting their help he had stopped responding to them and he even stopped talking to them. It seemed like Yugo had completely given up.

"Sylvio take Yugo back to your room and stay with him. It's not wise to leave him alone right now while he's like this," Kite calmly requested.

Sylvio nodded and took hold of Yugo's shoulders to lead him out of the rec room. The others watched them leave before turning to Kite and Shay. They wanted to know how to help Yugo but Shay had no idea and he doubted Kite knew the answer either.

"He was really close to Rin," Yuto softly voiced his thoughts after a moment of silence. "We spoke about her once before she died. I asked him how long they'd known each other for and he said they grew up together. She was the only girl he could ever love more than anything else in the world."

"Now she's gone," Kite said in a whisper.

"Kite tell me something?" Shay said turning to face his friend. "That girl you like. What would you do if anything happened to her?"

"I would die to prevent that Shay," Kite responded back.

"But what if you couldn't and you lost her?" Shay asked softly.

"I would lose everything. I would die a little each time I thought of her. I wouldn't be able to live."

"That's what Yugo is going through right now," Shay stated. "He's lost his way. Lost his will to keep going. If Kite lost his girlfriend the same way Yugo lost his he would be like Yugo is right now. I know I would be if something happened to my little sister."

"So what are you saying?" asked Yuri

"I'm saying we might not be able to save Yugo from this. If we managed to it would be a miracle," Shay stated.

"We have to try though," Celina said glaring at Shay for seemingly giving up on their friend.

"Your right we do," was Shay's response. "I don't want to give up on a friend. I want to help him but I don't know how. He won't confide in us anymore and we had to struggle just to get him to confide in us for the little while he did. He can't even eat or drink without us forcing him to. He cries constantly. He isn't looking for help he's looking for an end."

"We have to show him how to move on," Yuya declared. "We have to show him Rin wouldn't want him to give up because she died."

"But how?" is the question Yuri voiced before anyone else could. "Shay's right Yugo has pretty much given up."

"We'll have to find some way of helping him or we'll have to give up on him and let him go," Kite answered with a small sad smile.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 25. Mostly talking amongst the group about Yugo and the reason he's suffering so much. The only questions now are Can Yugo be saved? Does he want to be saved? How will he be saved? Read and Review. See you next time.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter of Survivor. Hope you enyoy.**

 **Discaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26:**

As the days passed Yugo once again became depressed. He was barely eating and drinking. He didn't even care if he was punished for anything anymore. As his friends struggled to save him Yugo struggled with his will to live and his need to be with Rin. His friends thought that once they got him opening up to them and excepting their help they would be able to save him from his depressive state. But they couldn't. Not while they were still at the academy.

"Yugo this needs to stop," Sylvio told him as they headed to lunch. "You need to move on."

Yugo only shook his head before walking away from him muttering, "Can't."

More days passed and Yugo became more and more depressed and withdrawn. He was once again refusing to go to classes and training. He was being forced by Sylvio to come to meals which he hardly ate. He also didn't socialize even in his room. What's more another problem was about to make itself known.

Everyone was so focused on Yugo and his problem, worried he would try and end his pain like some at the academy told him too, they failed to notice another member of their group was starting to suffer. Until now.

"Yuto are you okay?" Yuri asked one evening during dinner.

A few days ago Yuto had encountered Iggy Arlo demanding Yugo put an end to his weak existence and save everyone the trouble of trying to save him. Yuto intervened and was punished for showing concern and attacking a juvenile officer.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Yuto wasn't really fine. He was more tired than he should have been and he was struggling to breathe. His body was weakening and he couldn't stop it.

"Yuto come with me," Shay said as he led his friend from the dining hall to his room.

Yuri followed as he was not only Yuto's roommate but a concerned friend. He watched as Shay supported Yuto's weakening form against his body. At the stairs Yuri helped Shay get Yuto up them and into their room to lay down.

"You have a fever," Shay told his almost asleep friend as he made him comfortable and placed a cool rag on his head to help control his temperature.

"Yugo. Have to help him," Yuto weakly spoke.

"You need to rest and get better. The rest of us will take care of Yugo and you now too," Yuri calmly spoke out.

Yuto nodded and a few minutes later was finally asleep. Yuri and Shay shared a look. They knew the rest of the group needed to know Yuto was unwell. Now they had two friends who needed them.

When Shay got back to the dining hall he spoke to Kite about Yuto and they both agreed they needed to bring the team together to talk. Everyone was gathered in Yuto and Yuri's room except for Yugo and Sylvio.

"Poor Yuto," Yuya said in a soft low voice.

"I should have known," Celina said. "He was fighting to stay awake, and he was breathing with difficulty."

"I'm his roommate and even I didn't realise he was getting sick," Yuri countered.

"I think we were so focused on Yugo we failed to see Yuto wasn't doing well," Kite growled out.

"So here is what I'm thinking," Shay suggested. "If we aren't in class, out training or with Yugo we are with Yuto helping him get better."

Everyone agreed on that suggestion. After Shay spoke everyone dispersed. Most went to hang out for a while. Yuya and Gong went to tell Sylvio what was going on as he had stayed with Yugo who refused to leave their room.

"Shay," Kite spoke up after everyone left Yuri and Yuto's room.

"I know. With Yuto being sick like this he can't go to his classes or to Barrett's training sessions."

"Professor Akaba won't take this lightly. If Yuto doesn't show up the Professor might punish him more despite him being sick and weak," Kite stated.

The two boys glanced at Yuto's sleeping form they knew he'd been recently punished. He had injuries all over his body. Now he had a fever. Was it because of his injuries? Or was it because of his stress over Yugo? Could it be a bit of both?

"No. I won't let him. I'm going to see the Professor right now to ensure Yuto's safety. I'll tell Akaba Yuto isn't well enough to be out of his room. Maybe he will be lenient with him and allow him to rest and recover."

Kite accompanied Shay to the Professor's office. Along the way they were stopped by one of the juvenile officers.

"Cadets," Iggy started. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's seven-fifty," Shay countered staring Iggy down.

"That's right. Its ten minutes to lights out. I don't see you heading to your room getting ready for it though. In fact you're headed in the opposite direction."

"We're on our way to talk to the Professor about something," Kite supplied.

"Anything that needs to be said must be brought to the attention of a juvenile officer who will then bring it to the attention of the Professor. He is a busy man," Iggy related.

"We don't have time for you to conveniently bring this up to him," Shay insisted. "He needs to know now. Follow us if you don't believe us but I will see the Professor."

"Officer Arlo I will deal with this," a voice declared from behind Kite and Shay.

Shay growled under his breath as Aster Phoenix passed by them heading in the direction of the Professor's office. Iggy backed off and allowed Aster, who was higher ranked in the juvenile officers, take over.

"I will escort you to the Professor and we'll see if he chooses to discuss your business," Aster offered.

Shay and Kite exchanged looks. They knew Aster was curious about why they were going to see the Professor. Did he assume it was because of Yugo? Or did he know of what was wrong with Yuto? Aster looked behind him at the two cadets who were just standing there.

"Well what's the hold up? I have a feeling your suicidal friend has reached his limits. The Professor won't let him out of the academy until he graduates. If he doesn't deal with his emotional problem now there could be some sever consequences. There is no room for weakness here," Aster reminded them.

"Yugo has nothing to do with us seeing the Professor," Shay angrily told the head of the juvenile officers.

He rudely pushed past Aster and continued towards the Professor's office. Kite followed after him with the two juvenile officers behind him.

Professor Leo Akaba was in his office glancing at the various reports his juvenile officers had brought him about the day. The reports ranged from broken rules, to complainers, to injuries. There were even a few reports about the depressed cadet. He heard a knock at the door and glanced up at the clock then the door.

"Enter."

Aster Phoenix entered. Usually when he spoke with the Professor he would close the door all the way but when he left it ajar Leo knew someone else was in the hall. Aster had to struggle to keep the two cadets from just barging in on the busy Professor but he had managed to calm and control them just before entering the office of said man.

"Cadets Obsidian and Tenjo want to speak with you," Aster reported.

The Professor nodded. Aster brought said cadets into the office as well as juvenile officer Arlo. The cadets stood to attention waiting to be acknowledged. Aster and Iggy stood over by the door.

"You do realise at this time it is exactly eight o'clock right?" Akaba asked them as they nodded.

"Sir this could not wait till tomorrow," Shay started.

"Very well. What is the reason for needing to see me at this exact time?"

"Sir it's about Cadet Yuto Saki," Kite said. "He's quite sick with a fever and wasn't able to eat much during dinner. He is unable to stay awake and I don't think he's able to attend classes or training tomorrow."

"Really. I will be the judge of whether or not he is able to attend classes and training. Aster fetch the Doktor and bring him to cadet Saki's room. Iggy you will accompany me and cadets Tenjo and Obsidian to said room," the Professor decided.

It only took fifteen minutes for everyone to be at the intended room. The Professor, Iggy, Shay and Kite arrived first. Shay knocked on the door and Yuri answered.

"What are you doing," Yuri shrieked in a whisper. "Yuto isn't safe in this man's presence."

"It's for his sake that the Professor is here. He's going to have the Doktor evaluate Yuto so he can stay in bed and rest," Shay responded back as Yuri reluctantly opened the door.

Yuto was laying on his back with a cool cloth resting on his head. His eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was shallow and quick. The main lights are also off as they seemed to cause Yuto some discomfort. The Doktor came five minutes later with Aster right behind him. He took a look at Yuto, checked his temperature then took a look at the wounds from his recent Punishment.

"This boy's wounds are showing signs of infection. He has a temperature of 102 decrees and pneumonia. He clearly shouldn't be out of bed."

"How long?" asked Leo.

"I can't say for sure. I don't know if he'll even survive," the Doktor reported.

"I'll give him three weeks. To avoid another death Yuri will be his caregiver," Leo Akaba ordered. "You will attend all your classes and training sessions but in between classes and training you have permission to check up on him and assist when needed. You have extra time between classes and training to do so."

* * *

 **There you go. What will happen next? Will Yugo be saved from his depression? Will Yuto recover from his illness? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Survivor. I ment to post this yesterday but didn't have time. I'm going to be starting a new job in a few days or so so the updates might take a little longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27:**

Yuri was on his way to his room to check on Yuto. He'd just come from his first class and was hoping to see Yuto doing better then he'd been when he'd left their room. Yuri quietly opened the door and closed it behind him when he entered. Yuto was lying on his back with his eyes closed his breathing was fine but that was because he was asleep.

"Yuto," Yuri whispered as he checked his friend's temperature.

Yuto was quite warm. Yuri had to get to his next class soon. He didn't have much time to do what he needed to make his friend comfortable. He wasn't going to leave him feeling as warm as he was though.

"Hold on Yuto."

Yuri grabbed the small bowl of water sitting on Yuto's bedside table. The water was no longer cold but room temperature so Yuri decided to replace it with colder water. Then he took the rag that was over Yuto's forehead and soaked it before wiping the sweat from his friend's face and neck. Then he soaked the rag again and placed it on his friends head.

"At lunch I'll bring you some water," Yuri promised.

Yuto opened his eyes a little, showing he was awake now. His gaze was blurry but he seemed to be able to realize he wasn't alone. He reached out for Yuri weakly.

"Yu-ri?" Yuto stuttered.

"Shh. Rest," Yuri told him.

Once Yuto fell asleep again Yuri quietly left the room and headed to his next class. He knew what his next class was and didn't have to check the schedule board. As soon as lunch came around he'd go to the dining hall and get that glass of water for Yuto before going to check on him. He still had three more classes before lunch though and one of them was a training exercise just before lunch.

At the end of his second class Yuri once again checked on Yuto as it had been an hour since he had. Yuto was asleep and didn't wake up during the time Yuri checked in on him. Yuri once again changed the water, wiped away the sweat and placed the rag on his friend. Then he left as quietly as he'd come.

His third class was with the Professor. After this class he had his first training session of the day but first Yuri needed to check on Yuto again. Yuri tried to stay focused during the Professor's lesson but he was worried about Yuto. His temperature had risen a little when he'd last checked on him. He hoped it hadn't risen again when he went to check in on him before going to his training session.

"Hey Yuri how's Yuto doing?" Shay asked as he and Kite encountered Yuri after their third class.

"He's holding on. The last time I checked on him his temperature had risen though. I was just about to go up and check on him again," Yuri told them.

Shay and Kite headed out to their training session as Yuri went to see Yuto. Yuto was thrashing around like he was having a nightmare. Yuri assumed it was because of his high fever. He quickly moved to calm Yuto then he did what he usually did when he checked on him. After making sure he was comfortable Yuri headed to his training session.

"I think he's worsening," Yuri admitted to Kite during their physical workout while Shay did laps.

"Have you gone to see the Doktor about him yet?" asked Kite.

"Not yet. I'll go during lunch. I promised to bring Yuto some water. Maybe the Doktor will have something to give him to make him better," Yuri thought.

"Sounds good?" Kite said.

"How's Yugo doing?" Yuri wondered.

"He's still depressed. Still not eating right, still not really wanting to hang out or rejoin the academy. Sylvio says he still cries himself to sleep," Kite told him.

"Is he still thinking of doing it?" asked Yuri.

"Probably. He doesn't make eye contact with anyone and he won't talk to us. I think he feels guilty for Yuto being sick. If it wasn't for the fact Yuto was worried about him and the fact he got punished for Yugo he might be okay and not suffering," Kite suggested.

"It's not his fault. Yuto would never blame Yugo for him suffering," Yuri pointed out.

"I never said it was his fault. I was voicing what Yugo is most likely feeling," Kite said softly.

"I do hope Yuto pulls through," Yuri expressed.

"So do I," Kite replied.

Yuri was on his way to the infirmary. He was going to see if the man everyone called the Doktor had anything to help with Yuto's fever. Once there he was surprised to see Sylvio sitting in a chair.

"Yugo cut his wrist in the dining hall as everyone was sitting down for lunch," Sylvio explained. "I think it was on purpose though."

"I'm gonna see if the Doktor has something to help with Yuto's fever," Yuri said back.

"If Yuto askes at all tell him Yugo's fine so he focuses on getting better," Sylvio requested as Yuri nodded. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

"I'm going to take a glass of water to Yuto and make sure he's still doing okay then I'll join you," Yuri told him as he nodded.

"Your friend is fine," the Doktor said as he and Yugo exited the infirmary, "The cut isn't bad. Yuri did you need something?"

The way the Doktor asked him the question made Yuri a little angry. The Doktor acted like he didn't even care about the academy's cadet's wellbeing. He acted like this was simply a job he did and seemed indifferent to it but he didn't really care about who he was treating.

"I was wondering if you had something to help Yuto. His fever seems to be rising," Yuri said.

Yugo looked up sharply. He had a guilty look on his face as well as worry. Yuri signalled to Sylvio to keep an eye on him then told Yugo everything was fine and that Yuto's fever probably wouldn't rise anymore then it already had.

"Here. Give him this," the Doktor instructed giving Yuri a couple of Advil. "Tell me is the boy eating or drinking at all?"

"I was about to take him a glass of water. I don't know if he'll eat. So far he hasn't eaten once today," Yuri informed.

The Doktor shrugged, told Yuri to get Yuto to eat and drink and walked away. Yuri walked to the dining hall with Yugo and Sylvio to get that glass of water. Then He headed up to see Yuto.

Yuto was awake when Yuri quietly entered the room. He opened his eyes weakly before closing them again. Yuri did the usual thing then made Yuto swallow the Advil with the cold water Yuri had brought for him.

"Yuto do you think you can eat something?" Yuri asked him.

Yuto shook his head before laying down again. He didn't feel like having lunch. Yuto told Yuri to go have lunch with the rest of their friends. Yuri put the cool rag back on Yuto's forehead before leaving the room.

"I'll come back to check on you before I go to my next class," Yuri softly told him.

Yuri joined the others at their table. Everyone was anxious to hear about how Yuto was doing. Yuri mentioned he'd been awake when he'd gone to check on him but that he probably wasn't now. He also said Yuto had declined to come down to eat and that his fever hadn't risen since that morning but it wasn't going down either.

"Poor Yuto," Sora murmured. "What if he doesn't pull through?"

"Shh Sora," Shay comforted, "I'm sure he'll pull through he just needs time to rest."

"I check up on him between every class. I'll also be checking on him after lunch so he'll be okay," Yuri insisted.

After lunch everyone separated for their fifth class of the day. Yuri headed up to check on Yuto like he promised he would. After making sure Yuto was okay and comfortable he headed to his next class silently promising to check up on his friend again very soon.

* * *

 **There you go. Another chapter done. What will happen Next. Will Yugo get past his depression? Will Yuto survive his illness? Read and Review to find out. Anyway let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen next. Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey readers and reviewers here's chapter 28 for you. Not much here just more of Yuto being sick. Not much of Yugo but he will be a main focus in the next chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be as I have to rewrite it and I just started a new job after not working for a long tim so I don't have as much tim on my hands as i used to. I will try and get the next chapter out soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the Oc's coming much later.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28:**

Three days had passed since Yuto had fallen ill. At the moment the whole group of friends, minus Yugo who refused to socialize still and Sylvio who stayed and watched him, had gathered in his and Yuri's room for the last hour and a half before lights out. Everyone had agreed to look after Yuto and hopefully help him get better quicker.

"Do you think he can hear us right now?" questioned Dennis from where he sat on the floor next to Yuri's bed.

"Probably not," Yuri answered him from where he rested against his headboard with Celina leaning against him.

"Has his fever gone down at all?" she asked him.

"No. It rose a degree or two but that's it," Yuri responded

Yuri was starting to become quite tired. He hadn't been sleeping well since Yuto had become sick. Yuri had been waking up once every hour to make sure he was okay since his illness had worsened a little. He'd also continued checking in on his roommate every chance he got. It had been exhausting but if Yuto pulled through it would have been worth it Yuri thought as he glanced around the room.

Yuya sat on the edge of Yuri's bed with Sylvio beside him. Gong stood beside them and Sora sat beside Dennis on the floor. Shay sat on the floor next to Yuto's bed so he could help him quicker if he needed it. Yugo sat on the edge of Yuto's bed and Moon Shadow and Kite leaned against the wall on either side of the door.

"There is no way he could be awake right now," Shay voiced out as he glanced at his sick best friend.

At that moment Yuto coughed but his eyes stayed closed proving Shay wrong and showing he was awake. Barely. Yuri jumped up at the same time Shay did and both moved in to tend to their sick comrade. Now that he was awake he was showing he was distressed. He shook with fever and his breathing was more labored then when he was asleep. Yuri had also noticed he had starting to toss and turn a bit as he slowly woke up. He was covered in sweat and showed he was suffering greatly.

"I was wrong. He is awake," Shay said out loud.

"Yuto," Yuri called to him. "Calm down. Everything's alright. You're okay."

"Sh...ay…s…so h…hot…w-eak…n…h…hurts," Yuto's voice was barely a whisper as he struggled to not only stay awake but stay alive.

Shay kept quiet. The main reason is he didn't trust his voice to stay steady so Yuto wouldn't hear his distress. The second reason is it was Yuri who was talking to Yuto not Shay, who Yuto had called out to, Shay didn't want to confuse Yuto by talking to him at the same time Yuri was trying to talk to him.

"No Yuto," Yuri softly said. "It's Yuri. I'm not Shay."

"Y…uri…" Yuto gasped before coughing weakly and opening his eyes a small fraction.

"Yes it's me. Shay is here. He's just staying quiet right now cause I'm talking to you," Yuri calmly stated.

"C…can't…br…reath," Yuto uttered as his eyes closed again.

"Shhh," Yuri shushed him gently. "Don't speak. You don't have the strength to and you might be able to breathe a little better if you don't talk."

"I think we should leave we are not really needed as Shay and Yuri are here and they can take better care of Yuto then we can," Moon Shadow suggested everyone nodded.

"If anything happens we'll let you know," Yuri assured as the others got up and quietly left the room.

After a while Yuto stopped struggling. His eyes opened a little but he didn't seem to remember where he was. Shay was kneeling next to the bed and was now the one talking soothingly to him but Yuto couldn't seem to focus on what he was saying.

"Yuri he's not responding well," Shay panicked slightly.

"He's sick, tired and very weak. If he pulls through this he's probably going to need more time to really recover," Yuri said from where he sat on the edge of his bed since Shay took over talking to Yuto.

They both knew the Professor wouldn't give Yuto anymore then the three weeks he'd already given him to recover. As soon as Yuto was better he'd be expected to return to his lessons and training immediately even if he'd been really sick just days before. Yuri grabbed the glass off of Yuto's nightstand from where it sat next to the bowl of water. He left the room for a few minutes and came back with the glass full of cold water.

"I'll hold him up while you give him the medicine," Shay volunteered.

From a drawer in the same nightstand Yuri produced a couple of pills from the bottles the doktor had given him when he'd gone back to him seeking medicine for Yuto. He took a pill from each bottle one was Advil, the other an antibiotic.

"Yuto I need you to stay awake for a little longer okay. You need to take these," Yuri gently said as Yuto moaned weakly in response.

Yuri gave him the antibiotic first before placing the glass to his lips. Yuto drank a few sips, struggling to swallow.

"Good. One more," Yuri encouraged.

He once again brought the glass to Yuto's lips. Yuto sipped at the water as he struggled to also get the second pill down.

"Yuto swallow it," Shay firmly told him.

"Yuto you need to swallow it," Yuri spoke as firmly as Shay had but a little more gently.

Again he brought the glass to Yuto's lips as Yuto fought to get the Advil down his throat. After Yuri let Yuto take another few sips from the glass he handed it to Shay. To make sure Yuto couldn't spit the Advil out Yuri positioned him so his head was tilted back a little. Yuto had no choice but to swallow it.

"You can do it," Yuri continued to encourage him.

After a little while Yuto managed to swallow the pill. He started coughing and Yuri had to pat his back a little before he started rubbing circles on it. Yuto fought to get air into his pneumonia infected lungs after choking on the medicine he had just taken.

"Let's lay him down now. He needs rest," Yuri instructed.

"Are you okay here? It's almost lights out and I should head to mine and Kite's room before it gets too late and I risk getting into trouble," Shay stated as Yuri nodded.

"I'll be fine here," Yuri replied as Shay took one more look at Yuto before heading to the door. "Trouble is the one thing we need to try avoiding if we want to help Yugo get over his suicidal thoughts and Yuto over his injuries and illness."

Shay silently nodded as he reached for the nob and opened the door. He looked both ways before waving to Yuri and leaving the room. Shay closed the door softly behind him so as not to disturb Yuto from the sleep he'd just fallen into.

"How's Yuto?" asked Kite as Shay entered their room.

"He's alive. Can't say he's doing to good right now," Shay muttered softly. "How's Yugo?"

"Probably crying himself to sleep again. I went to see how things were with him before coming to the room. Sylvio let me in and we talked but Yugo wouldn't make eye contact with me and he wouldn't join the conversation. Sylvio tried a few times to get him to talk but he just sat in a corner of his bed sulking," Kite told Shay.

"You think he's given up and that's why he's acting like this again?" Shay asked softly.

"Maybe. But we have Yuto to focus on right now not just Yugo. Yugo needs to shape up and move on or he needs to get out of the academy and get help," Kite insisted.

"First off that's a bit harsh. Secondly the Professor won't let him leave remember," Shay reminded his roommate.

"I never said to give the professor a chance to stop him from leaving. We could get Moon Shadow to arrange with my father to secretly sneak Yugo out of here and to a place where he could get help. I'm also not trying to sound mean but Yuto needs us more than Yugo does right now," Kite argued.

"Whatever we do we need to do it soon or we'll lose at least one of them possibly both of them," Shay mused suddenly thinking about the worst case scenario.

"If we sneak Yugo out we'll need to be careful. If it works we might be able to sneak Yuto out to get help for his illness," Kite suggested.

"Or maybe not. Yuto's in such bad shape right now I don't think we should chance moving him. It might make his condition worse or even kill him," Shay voiced out.

"We'll think of some way to help Yuto. He just needs to hang on," Kite implied. Shay nodded.

Soon the entire academy was silent. Everyone was in their rooms either sleeping or reading or doing something quietly until sleep came to them.

* * *

 **There's the latest chapter hope you liked it. As mentioned before I will try to get th next one out soon. What will hapen next? Will Yuto survive? What's up with Yugo? Keep reading to find out. Leave a reviw and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen in the next. Until next time.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. This wasn't supposed to go up until the 18th but I'm putting it out now because for the next little while I will not be able to write or post as I'll be too busy with a job course I'm taking. Last time I said I was working but unfortunatly that's no longer the case hence why I have to take this course. First off before we start this chapter I have to appologize to any and all Yugo fans. This is Yugo's last chapter. The method in which Yugo is taken out of the story is not supported in any way, shape or form but I needed some way to take him out. Again I'm sorry to anyone who likes Yugo but only a few characters are going to survive this and sadly he wasn'tone of them:(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29:**

Five days had passed since Yuto become sick. Two months since Rin died. Yugo sat on his bed in his and Sylvio's room. His back was pressed against the headboard as he glanced at the ceiling in thought.

"Two months since you've been gone Rin-Rin. Two whole long months," Yugo said quietly to himself. "Five days since Yuto got sick."

Yugo looked over to his sleeping roommate. It had taken four and a half hours for Sylvio to fall asleep but somehow Yugo managed to fake sleep long enough to trick his friend into thinking he really was asleep.

"If I wasn't here the others could focus on helping Yuto get better and I could be with Rin. On the other hand giving up would prove to this place just how weak I really am."

Yugo struggled with his emotions. He didn't want the academy to see he was weak but he didn't want to be without Rin anymore not to mention the others needed to help Yuto right now not be worrying about him and his depressive state. He didn't want his friends to regret not saving him but they had Yuto to nurse back to health and having to keep an eye on him wasn't helping with that.

"Rin what should I do?" Yugo asked out loud. "Should I come up and join you? Or should I just forget about everything we were and could have been and help Yuto?"

Yugo closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened in his life as he sat in the dark. He thought about when he had first met Rin at the orphanage and how they grew up together. He thought about when he admitted he loved her and how happy they were when they were together.

"I wish we could go back to before we came here," Yugo whined quietly as bad thoughts entered his mind.

The thoughts in question were of the Juvenile Officers, especially Aster Phoenix and Iggy Arlo, telling him to end his life. The instructors being cruel and uncaring concerning his grief. The punishments waiting for either skipping class, leaving in the middle of class or just not paying attention.

"Maybe it's for the best if I go," Yugo said to himself as he made up his mind all while Sylvio slept a few feet from him. "They have Yuto to take care of right now. They don't need to worry about me. I'd just be in the way of him getting the attention he needs."

It was moving on to twelve-forty now. Yugo grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and started writing. He used the lamp on his nightstand to avoid waking Sylvio up with the main light.

"If Sylvio wakes up he'll try and stop me. I don't want that. If Yuto is to have any chance at all to recover and live he needs all his capable friends meaning I have to go I can see Rin again too," Yugo reasoned as he continued writing.

In the end Yugo had comprised what he thought was a good explanation to his friends of why he had done what he was about to do.

 _To those who care:_

 _I'm sorry I've been such a burden. I regret not saying goodbye to your faces but you would have tried to stop me and I just couldn't have that. I do not regret meeting any of you I only regret it not being on different (better) terms. I regret the way I have acted recently to all of you and I regret the loss of the most important person in my life. I tried to look on the bright side of things (tried so very hard) but I couldn't for long. When I was with you guys things were only slightly better. When I was alone all I could think about was her. I leave you with knowing I am free of pain. I've released myself from all the people in here who make us suffer. I know if I stay I will not only suffer more at the hands of the academy but I will also continue to be a burden. Right now there is someone else who needs your help. In order to make sure Yuto gets the care he needs I must go. Please take care of him and help him pull through. Know I am in a better place and I am with Rin. Again I'm truly sorry but I couldn't continue like this._

 _Yugo!_

"I'm sorry guys," Yugo spoke softly to himself as he folded the sheet of paper in half and wrote on it my friends.

After he was finished writing his note he put it on his nightstand under the lamp with the pencil lying near it. He then turned off the lamp and walked over to the closet. He left the door open and facing into the room stood on the stool he had not only managed to sneak in an hour before lights out but kept a secret from his roommate as well by hiding it at the very back of the closet where Sylvio never looked. Above where the stool now sat was a bar with the hangers pushed over to the sides so the middle was available. A rope hung down.

"I really am sorry Sylvio, my friends. I just can't do this anymore. I tried. It's just not possible."

Yugo made it to the closet in the dark without a floorboard creaking, without banging into anything and without waking Sylvio up. He could only hope his friends would see it was his own choice to do this and that he just couldn't continue living with the way things were.

"Take care guys and take care of Yuto," Yugo whispered with his first real smile in two whole months. "I'll see you soon Rin-Rin."

* * *

Early the next morning the group minus Yuto, was still too sick, and Sylvio and Yugo, who were late, were sitting at the table waiting for Sylvio and Yugo to join them for breakfast.

"Yugo is probably sulking and refusing to leave the room," Shay reasoned.

"And if we all know Sylvio he won't leave Yugo by himself and have him hurt himself," Sora chimed in.

All of a sudden the doors opened and in walked the head of the Juvenile Officers, Aster Phoenix. He walked confidently and purposely over to their table with a look in his eyes.

"I need you all to come with me. Now," He ordered before walking back to the dining hall entrance.

The whole group glanced at each other. What had they done this time? Why hadn't the professor come himself to humiliate them in front of the whole academy like he normally did when someone did something wrong? The group stood and followed Aster. Each one thinking about why he had been sent to get them. Thoughts about Yuto ran through their minds. With him being in his room sick and right now alone. Had something happened? Then they thought about whether they were being punished. Were they being punished? Where were Yugo and Sylvio? Were they already with the professor waiting for the others?

"Before we go any further," Aster started as he stopped them at the base of the stairs, "I should warn you something happened."

"Is it Yuto? Is he okay," Shay said in panic.

"Yuto isn't the problem," Aster continued. "Your friend Yugo is."

Aster led them up the stairs and down the male dorm hall. He stopped as Yugo and Sylvio's room came into view and gestured for them to continue. Aster did not accompany them any further. Sylvio was sitting on the floor across from the room. He was shaking and his eyes were closed he was clearly in distress. It also looked like he had been crying.

"Sylvio what's wrong?" asked Yuya as he knelt next to his upset friend.

"Yugo," was all Sylvio managed in a small weak voice as he pointed to the room.

"This is what weakness does to people," Leo Akaba stated as he walked into view from inside the room.

One by one the gang entered the room except for Sylvio, who'd already seen what the others were about to see. Everyone faced the direction the Professor directed them to. The closet. The whole group paled all at once. There about a centimetre or so off the ground was Yugo.

"No," Yuya whispered as he collapsed to the ground no longer able to stand.

Gong was feeling a similar way. He was shocked as well as feeling other emotions building up inside him. He supported Yuya as he quickly guided him out of the room and towards the wall across the hall.

"Come on now Yuya, Gong's gonna put you next to Sylvio here," Gong said as Yuya was seated next to a somewhat composed Sylvio who immediately wrapped an arm around him.

Celina was the next to come out of the room. She was in tears and was wrapped in Yuri's arms as he led her away from the horrific scene. Yuri was looking just as shocked as everyone else. He leaned his back against the wall while supporting Celina against his chest.

"How could he do it?" Celina sobbed.

"I don't know," was Yuri's response.

Dennis was leading a silent and unresponsive Sora into the hall. Yuri held a hand out to Sora who just stood there until Dennis moved him into their friend's embrace.

"We couldn't save him," Shay muttered sadly as he sat on the floor across from Yuri and those he was supporting.

"We won't talk about this right now. We'll talk later," Kite, who leaned his left side against the wall next to Shay, requested.

"Alright that's enough of this get to where you're supposed to be NOW!" the Professor ordered angrily, tired of seeing such weakness.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 29. As stated above I do not support suicide. I think it's a cruel thing to do please don't do it. What will happen Next? Will Yuto survive? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter even if it's to say you're not happy about Yugo. See you all next time.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone. I ment to post this chapter earlier but totally forgot about it. Here it is Chapter 30. hard to believe it's been pretty much a year since I started posting this. Still more to come we're not ending yet not even close.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30:**

Later that evening after all lessons and training for the day were done the gang gathered in what was now just Sylvio's room. They sat in silence for a while each of them thinking back to that morning when they'd received the news of Yugo. They were all still coming to terms with their second loss.

"How could he? Why did he?" Celina questioned tearfully.

"Sylvio usually makes sure he's awake until Yugo falls asleep. How did he manage to do this?" Dennis pondered sadly from where he knelt in front of Sora trying to get a response of any kind from the younger boy.

Since that morning Sora had been totally unresponsive to his friends. He went to his classes and training but he wasn't completely there. He stared blankly ahead of him and he wasn't involved totally in what he was doing. He was a shell shocked at what he had seen.

"Sylvio what happened? Tell us," Shay urged.

"I was just coming back from a shower. Yugo was sitting on his bed as usual just glancing up at the ceiling. I asked him if he wanted to talk but he shook his head no. I said fine but if he need to talk I'd listen."

Sylvio had to stop to compose himself. He had a lot of trouble talking about this then he thought he would. That wasn't a surprise though as Yugo had been his roommate after all.

"I laid down on my bed with a book but I glanced up at him constantly keeping an eye on him. After a while I tried again to get him to talk to me but he said he was fine and that after tonight everything was going to be okay. I thought he meant he was finally going to move on and stop being depressed but obviously that wasn't what he was thinking."

Another pause. Sylvio looked over to his friends especially young Sora who was still not responding to anyone. He took a couple long deep breaths before continuing.

"I continued waiting to make sure he was okay and to see if maybe he would talk to me but then he turned over on to his side and faced the wall next to his bed. He said goodnight but I wasn't sure if he was going right to sleep."

"What did you do?" asked Kite.

"I decided to test him. I turned the main light out and let him think I was getting ready for bed. Then I turned on the lamp on my nightstand. I continued reading for another couple hours. Every once in a while I would glance at him but he never moved. Not even an inch," Sylvio said.

"And you actually thought he would be asleep," Celina interrupted with anger and pain. "He could have been faking being asleep."

"Celina I know you're hurt and angry but let him finish," Yuri chimed in soothingly as he rubbed her back to quiet her.

"I stayed awake until a half hour after midnight. I figured by twelve-thirty he'd have fallen asleep so I turned off my lamp and went to bed. I should have checked to make sure he was really asleep," Sylvio cried out.

"I'm surprised you stayed awake for as long as you did," Shay complimented. "I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"There was nothing more you could have done. He made you think everything was okay. He tricked you into a false state of security. Then he did this," Kite seethed slightly still hurt by what his friend had selfishly done.

"Yugo was severely depressed and in quite pain that is why he did what he did," Moon Shadow said in a soft tone from where he was kneeling next to Yuya who was silently crying. "We must know he tried to fight it but he was overpowered. He must be remembered for his effort.

"He will be," Shay whispered.

"We need to keep going," Kite told his down friends. "We need to keep going, get through this stupid place and hopefully shut it down. Soon. So no one else has to suffer."

Everyone agreed. Yuya calmed himself down and dried his tears refusing to show anymore weakness. Sora slowly turned his attention to Kite but remained mostly the same.

"I'll keep trying to get him back to his old self," Dennis informed as Kite nodded.

"I feel I must remind everyone there is still a comrade who needs his friends more than Yugo does."

"Yuto," Yuri whispered.

"Yeah Yuto's still quite sick," Shay voiced.

"Yes," Moon Shadow confirmed. "Yugo maybe gone but Yuto still lives. We must put aside grieving to help Yuto survive his ordeal."

"I'm heading back to the room. I think he's been left alone for too long and I really hate leaving him alone in his condition," Yuri admitted.

Everyone once again agreed with each other. With Yugo gone they could put all their attention on Yuto now. They could spend their time saving their remaining friend still in danger.

"I don't want you walking back to your room alone," Yuri told Celina.

"I'll be fine. You get to Yuto and make sure he's doing fine. There's still fifteen minutes until lights out," Celina insisted wondering why Yuri had been so protective of her lately.

Yuri thought about walking Celine to her room anyway as he didn't feel comfortable having her walk alone with the Juvenile Officers being out and about and mean. After a while he allowed her to go alone as he really needed to make sure Yuto was still alive.

"Please be careful," he told her as she nodded.

"I will," Celina replied back with a small tired smile.

The next morning saw everyone but Yuto, Yuri and he now gone Yugo at the group's usual table. Everyone ate in silence not really wanting to talk much as it would only be about the academy, Yugo being gone or Yuto being unwell. They all found it odd Yuri hadn't come to breakfast today. Where was he?

"Do you think Yuto died last night?" Celina suddenly asked.

"No if he had we would've known about it already," Shay comforted.

"If Yuto had died a Juvenile Officer would be sent to get us or Yuri would have come to get us himself to inform us," Kite assured.

"That means Yuto must still be alive?" Yuya stated hopefully.

"Why is Yuri not here for breakfast?" Sora asked in a small voice.

"I bet Yuri is refusing to leave his room right now," Dennis told Sora softly.

"He's most likely skipping breakfast so he can care for Yuto a bit more," Kite voiced out.

"Do you think he'll skip lunch too?" Yuya wondered as Kite shrugged.

"He might but he won't skip supper. He knows better," Shay muttered.

"Do you think he'll skip classes and training to care for Yuto?" Sora asked finally becoming himself after yesterday's ordeal.

"Gong doesn't think Yuri will Skip training or classes. Gong believes Yuri wouldn't chance getting into trouble and not being able to help his friend," Gong stated confidently.

"I don't think he will either," Shay said.

"On another note it's good to see Sora back to his old self, Kite noted to change the subject.

"I stayed up with him talking to him and encouraging him to respond. He slept in my bed because he was afraid to be alone," Dennis informed.

"I'm scared to lose my friends. I don't want to lose anyone anymore," Sora confided.

The bell rang then and everyone had to head to their first class of the day. On their way to their classes they came across Yuri coming from the schedule board.

"Where were you? You missed breakfast," Shay greeted.

"I stayed with Yuto. I'll be late for training with Barrett as I'm checking on Yuto between each and every class and training session. I also might not be joining you for lunch," Yuri told him.

"Just be careful you don't get into any trouble. The Professor is letting you have more time to get to your classes to check on Yuto but still…Be careful," Shay warned.

"I will Shay," Yuri said as everyone parted ways for the day heading to wherever they had to be.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Still more to come. SO Yugo's gone. Yuto's still sick and Yuri skipped breakfast to stey with Yuto longer. What will happen next? Will Yuto be okay? What will happen to everyone else? Keep reading to find out.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone reading and reviewing. Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Nothing much happens unfortunatlly just some suffering. Anyway let me know what you all think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31:**

The next day saw Yuri up early checking on Yuto. It had been a day since Yugo's suicide and Yuto's condition had worsened. His wounds were not healing, his fever had risen to one hundred and seven decrees. He no longer had the strength to speak or stay awake. He also no longer had the strength to even take his medicine.

"Oh Yuto," Yuri whispered softly as he wiped the sweat from his friends face with a cool rag.

Yuto slept restlessly. He tossed and turned in pain. He shivered uncontrollably. He hadn't eaten since falling ill. Yuto barely held down water. His breathing became weaker and weaker every few hours and he was soaked in sweat.

"Yu…ri…Sh…hay…W…here…"

"Shhh Yuto. It's Yuri. I'm right here," Yuri whispered comfortingly to him as he continued wiping the sweat from Yuto's weakened body.

Yuri opened the bared window to try and soothe Yuto's fevered body with nice cool air. Next he removed his socks, shirt and pants since they were soaked with sweat and causing him discomfort.

"Rest. I'll look after you," Yuri promised.

The door opened to reveal Shay. As he entered he quietly closed the door and sat down next to Yuto's shivering form. Yuto's eyes opened a sliver and he weakly reached out to both Shay and Yuri to help him.

"Yuto," Shay whispered sadly as if he could feel everything his friend was suffering.

Yuri pulled a chair sitting in the corner of the room up to Yuto's bed. Sitting down he reached for Yuto's right hand, the one closest to him. Grasping it tightly Yuri spoke in a soft soothing voice.

"Yuto I don't know if you're really aware of what's going on around you right now but Shay's here now he's going to help care for you for a while."

Yuri felt Yuto tighten his grip on his hand for a few seconds before the grip loosened. He took Yuto's hand and placed it in Shay's to let Yuto know Shay really was there and that he wanted to help him.

"…'m…so…t…ired…'n…f-feel…r…lly…w…eak," Yuto mumbled.

"It's okay. We'll make it better," Shay whispered back.

"He comes in and out of consciousness but I don' think he's really aware of anything around him. He hasn't eaten in sometime. He doesn't rest well and he's barely drinking water. I'm surprised he's even awake right now," Yuri whispered.

"He can barely speak. He's not going to last much longer if a competent doctor doesn't see him and I'm not talking about the guy the academy uses," Shay pointed out.

"I'm no longer going to Barrett's stupid training sessions or any of the academy's classes anymore," Yuri declared.

"What? You're crazy. The Professor won't tolerate anyone not going to their training exercises," Shay announced.

"Yuto won't pull through if we're not hear constantly to help him. Someone can bring my breakfast, lunch and dinner up if they want me to eat but I'm not leaving this room until Yuto gets better."

"Yuri you're not thinking about the consequences of your actions. If you don't go to your training exercises the Professor will have your head. We're lucky he was lenient enough to let you have extra time between classes and training sessions to come and make sure Yuto was okay," Shay tried to reason.

"I won't go and leave him to suffer like this. He needs someone here all the time now. We already lost two of our friends do you want to lose a third because you were too scared to go against the Professor for a friend who needs us right now," Yuri challenged.

At that moment Yuto managed to regain some clarity from his fever confused mind. He forced himself to try and sit up but barely managed to prop himself up with his right arm. He looked both Yuri and Shay in the eyes with the weakest stare Yuri had ever seen.

"Wh…o…d…died? Be…sides…R…Rin? Who…e…else…d…ied?" Yuto weakly demanded.

"Yuto you need to rest. We'll talk when you're better," Shay suggested.

"Y…Yuri…t-tell…m-me…p-pl-please," Yuto begged as he got closer and closer to losing the newfound strength he barely possessed.

Yuri, regretful of the fact he mentioned the loss of a second group member, shared a look with Shay who shook his head. they both glanced at Yuto who still had that pleading look in his eyes. Shay sighed and looked away with a nod for Yuri to continue.

"Yugo committed suicide yesterday morning," Yuri revealed.

"He did it in the early hours of the morning when everyone was asleep," Shay finished.

Yuto closed his eyes with a small groan. He collapsed back onto the bed as everything was sinking in. First Rin died of heat exhaustion, than Yugo commits suicide. Yuto had a feeling he would be joining them both very soon.

"W-what's…h-hap-ening…to…u-us?" Yuto asked sadly on the verge of losing consciousness again.

"I don't know," Shay said back as Yuri shook his head in sadness. "I just don't know."

The hours passed by slowly as Yuto found himself getting weaker and weaker. After that little bit of strength from earlier and run out Yuto no longer stayed awake. He was too weak and tired. Sometimes he'd call out weakly in his sleep but besides that he didn't really speak much.

As promised Yuri did not leave the room. He didn't go down to breakfast he didn't go to any of the classes or training sessions. He stayed in his room on his bed watching over Yuto. Sometimes he'd have to leave to use the bathroom, get water for Yuto or change the water in the small bowl so it stayed cold enough to soothe Yuto's fever.

"Yuto I know you can hear me. You've got to hold on. We can't lose you now. We can't lose another friend to this place. Please stay with us," Yuri found himself pleading as he sat on the edge of Yuto's bed grasping his hand.

It was the second day after Yugo's suicide and the day was already half over. Yuri still hadn't left the room. Yuto was getting weaker and weaker and Yuri flat out refused to leave him alone in the condition he was in.

"You are in a lot of trouble Yuri," Moon Shadow stated as he appeared in the room from the hall, "The Professor is furious with you.

"So what. I won't leave him alone until he gets better. The Professor can punish me all he wants for it later. I'm staying right here."

"You will risk your well-being for someone who may not even survive. You are a true friend," Moon Shadow praised.

"If he dies then at least he won't die alone," Yuri replied back as he once again wiped away the sweat that coated Yuto's frail body.

In the early evening Yuri tried to get Yuto to drink even a little bit of water. He held a glass to his friend's lips while supporting him and urged him to drink. Surprisingly Yuto managed a few tiny sips.

"W-won't…l-ast…m-m-uch…l-onger," Yuto managed to force out.

"Shh. Don't say that. You're strong. You lasted this long. You can make it. I know you can," Yuri whimpered desperately.

Yuto weakly shook his head with a small very weak smile. he knew he would not survive. He was barely holding on as it was. He wanted so badly to just give in right now but Yuri was so broken about losing him he couldn't bring himself to give up without a fight. For Yuri's sake. Though it wouldn't be long now until he joined Rin and Yugo.

"Yuri he's not going to make it," Dennis said that night as he was helping Yuri take care of Yuto for a while before bed while the others hung out in the rec room.

"Shut up," Yuri snapped at him as he turned to face his friend, "just shut up."

"No you need to hear this. As your best friend I'm going to make you see reason. You need to let him go. He's weak and he's suffering. You can't make him continue to suffer like this just because you can't handle losing another friend.

"We've already lost two of our friends. Why do we have to lose another?" Yuri shouted.

Yuto opened his eyes as much as he could. Everything was blurry. He felt weaker now than he had earlier that day and he just wanted the pain to stop. The suffering to end. He could hear Dennis trying to get through to Yuri and he hoped he could.

"He can overcome this. I know he can," Yuri cried.

"Y-uri…p-p-lease," Yuto pleaded with whatever strength he had left as he tried to help Dennis make Yuri see the truth. "…p-please…"

"Yuto please just hang on. Fight it. I know you can," Yuri knelt down taking Yuto's hand in his once again.

Yuto shook his head a few times wincing at the pain it brought him. He could hardly breathe and his body felt like it was on fire. No matter what was done Yuto felt no relief for any of it. It was time to give up.

"…I-I…d-don't…w-ant…to…d-die…a-lone…" Yuto told Yuri and Dennis.

"I'll gather the gang," Dennis offered.

Yuto could only lay still in his bed. He knew it was time. He didn't know exactly when his body would give out but he knew it would be soon. He was done fighting this.

"Yuto," Yuri sadly whispered as he gently applied pressure to Yuto's hand. "You're like a brother to me. You can't leave me like this. I need you here."

"'m…S-orry. Look…after our…other…br-broth-er," Yuto whispered.

"I will," Yuri promised.

Yuri nodded to Dennis who left to inform the rest of the group of the incoming tragedy. Yuri made one more attempt to save his roommate and friend, one of the boys he'd called brother. All the while thinking when his brother who he'd been taking care of for the last seven days would finally give in.

* * *

 **There You go. So Yuto is suffering phisiclly and Yuri emotionally. I'm so mean to these characters. What will happen next? Will Yuto really give in to his injuries and illness? Will the group lose another member? Keep reading to find out. Please let me know what you liked or didn't like or if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes (I think I got them all) in a review. See you next chapter:)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone. First things first I ment to post this sooner but I had some difficulty with it and I forgot about the update as I've had to focus on more important things (geting a job). Second thing is I have to apoligize to anyone who is a fan of Yuto as he is no longer in this story after this chapter. That's sad cause I like him. Anyway on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32:**

It had been three days since the group of close friends lost Yugo. Yuto was now in even worse shape than when he'd first fallen ill. His shivering had become more violent and constant. His breathing was so weak and labored speaking was, for sure, impossible now. He slept most of the time and could barely open his eyes or even wake up when he did wake up.

"Yuto I'm sorry I made you hold on for so long. It only made you suffer more," Yuri apologized softly as he sat in his chair by Yuto's bed.

"Yuri," Yuya spoke cautiously as he and Gong entered the room.

Yuri stood up and waved them in. he watched them glance at Yuto's sleeping form. Before they sat on Yuri's bed.

"How is he?" Gong asked.

"He won't survive," Yuri sadly stated.

"We had a feeling he wouldn't last much longer when Dennis talked to us yesterday," Yuya admitted.

He looked away with closed eyes. Yuri sat back down in the chair holding Yuto's hand firmly in his. Slowly the rest of the group arrived.

Dennis sat at the foot of Yuto's bed glancing at Yuri every once in a while. Sora joined Yuya and Gong on Yuri's bed sitting between the two. Sylvio stood beside Yuto's bed right next to Yuri. Celina stood behind Yuri looking really sad. Moon Shadow and Kite stayed by the door while Shay stood next to Yuto's nightstand.

"Has he been awake at all today?" Sylvio asked. Yuri shook his head.

The whole day except for their training with Barrett the gang stayed in that one room. Yuri was the only one who still refused to go to his training sessions with the cruel, evil instructor.

"It's a real good thing it's Saturday," Yuya commented during his time at the obstacle course.

"Yeah," Dennis agreed. "No classes just training sessions so we can all stay with Yuto."

Later in the evening everyone was still gathered in that same room. They waited silently as Yuto finally showed the first few signs of waking up for the first time that day. His shivering increased. His breathing became rougher and even more laboured and a weak moan could barely be heard from him.

"Yuto," Yuri spoke quietly. "Everyone's here."

Yuto's eyes struggled to open. He moaned again as he tried again and again to open them. After struggling for several more moments he was finally able to open them a tiny bit. It was only for a few seconds and then they closed.

"We know Yuto," Shay whispered, acknowledging his friend's pain and weakness.

"…s-o…t-ti-ired…" Yuto mouthed out, too weak to actually say the words.

"Don't speak. Just rest. Everything's going to be okay," Shay advised in a gentle quiet tone.

"Soon the pain's going to be gone," Yuri whispered as tears gathered in his eyes.

Yuya came forward stepping between Yuri and Sylvio and taking Yuto's hand gently from Yuri. Yuya's eyes held a sad look but he knew it was better if Yuto didn't survive. He'd get out of this place much, much faster.

"Yuto we'll be okay," Yuya said as he encouraged Yuto to give in to the weakness and pain.

"…I…I….kn-ow…" Yuto mouthed again.

One by one his friends encouraged him to give in. They knew it was time. They knew Yuto would not, could not recover. It was time to let him go.

"Sora shouldn't be in here to see this," Yuri told the group. "He didn't take to well to losing Yugo and he's only now really started responding to us."

"He needs to say bye," Yuya said back.

"Right after I'll take him to our room and stay with him there," Dennis assured.

It was another couple hours later. Yuto was barely responding to anything now. His moans and whimpers were faint and his breathing was slowing soon it to would stop. His eyes stayed closed and his body shook violently almost lie he was having a seizure.

"Yuto its okay," Yuri whimpered. "You can go."

Yuto's eyes weakly opened one last time. With a small smile he reached out to Yuri. Yuri reached back as the tears started to fell.

"…th-thank…y-ou," he weakly mouthed, barely able to do so as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Yuri pushed Yuto back down on the bed.

His friends knew why he was thanking them. They had tried to help him. They were letting him go to be free of his pain, his suffering. Even though it hurt them to do so. They even stayed with him so he wouldn't have to die alone.

"…I-'m…s-orry…I…w-was-n't…s-st-rong…e-nough…" Yuto's lips could barely form the words and his voice could not be heard.

"Shh," Yuri whispered to him as Yuto allowed him to push him back down onto his back.

Minutes later Yuto's eyes which were once full of life slowly closed. His shaking came to an abrupt end. As his grip on his roommates hand disappeared his breathing stopped. He was gone.

"Yuto," Yuri barely uttered.

Dennis escorted a very sad Sora back to their room leaving before anyone else did. Shay and Kite then headed to the Professor's office to tell him of Yuto's fate. Moon Shadow headed to his room just as Yuto was taking his last breath. Gong and Yuya headed for the door, disheartened by the loss of a third friend.

"You're free now Yuto," Yuya said as he stopped at the door and glanced behind him to a distraught Yuri.

Only Celina and Sylvio remained. Sylvio fully covered Yuto's body with the blanket on his bed while Celina rubbed circles on Yuri's back. Yuya watched for a while longer as Yuri put his head down on his arms which were resting on Yuto's bed. He closed the door behind him as Yuri quietly cried.

Once the Professor was informed of Yuto's passing he quickly thought up a suitable punishment for Yuri. Yuri had not gone to his last few training sessions in favor of showing his roommate weakness and compassion. He would not get away with it. The Professor would see to that.

"Cadet Sakio," Roget uttered as he entered the room Yuri had shared with Yuto. "You are ordered into solitary confinement until tomorrow where you will spend the whole day running in the field with Barrett."

Two juvenile officers entered to remove the body of the newly deceased cadet while another two restrained Yuri and led him to the basement and the solitary confinement cell. Yuri didn't fight them. He didn't care at the moment. He'd all but given up.

At the end of his solitary confinement Yuri ran the hardest obstacle course Barrett could create. He wasn't allowed to stop for meals and was only allowed a few gulps of water until the punishment was over.

"He's taking this pretty hard," Shay said at dinner Sunday evening.

"I know how he feels. I lost my roommate too. It's a bad feeling painful even," Sylvio sympathised.

"You don't think he'll do what Yugo did…do you?" asked Sora.

"Gong hopes not Sora," Gong replied back.

"He won't," Shay revealed, "He's made it his mission to defy the academy and bring it down. For Yuto ad all the other cadets who've suffered and or died because of them."

Yuri wasn't with his friends during their conversation. He was up in his room exhausted from his lack of sleep in the solitary confinement cell and all the running he'd had to do. He decided to skip dinner in favour of sleep. The rest of the meal was finished in silence.

"I'm going to go check on Yuri," Sylvio proposed as the rest of the group headed for the rec room.

"'Kay let us know he's okay," Yuya insisted.

"What," Sylvio stood there dumbfounded that the others weren't as concerned for Yuri as he was. That they weren't as concerned as they were for Yugo.

"Look Sylvio Yuri needs some time alone. He'll be fine just leave him be for now. You'll see," Yuya sighed knowing Yuri would rather be alone at the moment.

"What if he's suicidal?" Sylvio asked.

"Yuri won't do what Yugo did. He's not the kind to do that when he fights so hard to see this place go down by his own hands. I'm putting my faith in him," Yuya growled in annoyance.

* * *

 **There's the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sadly Yuto is gone:( He won'tbe the last one unfortunatly. who do you think will be the next one to go? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter I'd really like to know. See you next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello Everyone. Here's another chapter for you. not much is really happening just a little confession. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33:**

It was a shock Monday morning when Yuri came out of his room on his own and joined his friends at the their table for breakfast. Everyone assumed he would stay in his room for several days. It had only been two days since Yuto died and Yuri was already coming out and getting himself back on track.

"You're out of your room already," Kite commented as Yuri sat down in front of him.

"I'm not going to be like Yugo. I won't sulk in my room. I won't think of suicide as a way out. I won't stop living. Yuto didn't. He didn't give up so easily why should I?"

"See I knew we had nothing to worry about with Yuri," Yuya stated.

"I'm going to be the top cadet at this stupid academy. I'm going to graduate at the top of the class at the end of the year and I'm going to join the juvenile officers and help future cadets escape from this here and I'm going to help bring this place down," Yuri stated in a low calm voice.

"We're all with you," Shay revealed while Kite nodded.

"I know you are," Yuri replied back with a smile.

Yuri trained every chance he got. The only time his friends saw him was during meals or if they had a class with him all other times Yuri was on the field. The gang assumed at first it was because of his punishment, which was after his night in solitary confinement and one full day of running there would be training with Barret every spare moment for a month. As that month came to an end though Yuri continued to train.

"Yuri this can't keep going," Celina was telling him during dinner a week after his punishment had ended.

She was seated in front of him so they could talk face to face. Her eyes were full of concern as she waited for Yuri's reply.

"I have to do this," he explained. "I need to prove I'm strong. That they can't break me. I need to prove to myself I'm strong enough to end this, that I'm strong enough to get what's left of us cadets out of here. Then I can prove to myself that I can save future cadets. Once I graduate and get into the juvenile officers I'll have proved all that."

"You're going to get yourself hurt. What's worse is if you get too tired and worn out you might die like Rin did," Celina reasoned as she stood up and walked over to his side of the table to confront him.

"Celina I," Yuri struggled to find words as he stood up and faced the girl he found himself for the past couple months slowly falling in love with.

Celina refused to break eye contact as she also stood up and faced her friend and secret crush, worried about his wellbeing. Yuri didn't have the will to break said eye contact. As he stared directly into her expressive green eyes Yuri found himself thinking he would do anything to get the owner of those beautiful eyes out of this miserable place safely.

"Time to come clean guys," Kite encouraged knowing of their growing feelings. "Leaning on each other for support, sitting close to each other every chance you get. That one time Yuri joined Celina between the wall and table and fell asleep next to her. Walking her to her room at night right before lights out sometimes at the risk of getting into trouble. This right now, the closeness, the eyes locked…"

"We all know you like each other. Admit it," Shay finished.

Yuri closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and glaring at Shay and Kite. He glanced back at Celina and saw her eyes widen with hope. Yuri knew she felt the same way he did when he saw that look.

"Celina. I do like you. And I promise as soon as we get everyone out of here and shut this place down the first thing I'm going to do is ask you out. Right now though is not the best time to admit these kinds of feelings," Yuri admitted.

"Yuri. I know. Let's focus on staying strong and graduating," Celina suggested as she hugged her soon to be boyfriend a little disappointed about how things were between them fight now.

After that they all headed to their classes. Yuri hoped it wouldn't take too long to make his promise happen. He hoped that he could do it within the next year. If not would Celina wait for him? If so how long?

In his survival lesson Yuri could only concentrate on Celina. He tried to focus on the lesson but she kept popping into his mind. If he remembered correctly she had a training session with Barret right now. He hoped she was doing okay. Yuri took out a sheet of paper and quickly and discreetly wrote something down.

During the ten minutes between classes Yuri tracked down Celina and handed her the note. He gave her a smile and headed off to his next class. Dueling. Celina waited until he was out of sight before unfolding the paper and reading the message Yuri wrote her.

Celina

The confession at breakfast was sudden. I hadn't ment to confess to you right then. I had planned on waiting until the academy was taken down before telling you my feelings. I didn't want to make you wait for me while I set out on my personal mission to destroy the academy. I do love you and I want you to be my girlfriend. I just don't think it's fair to you to make you wait while I take down the organization responsible for making our lives miserable. If you want to go forward with our relationship that's fine with me but I can't be so cruel as to make you wait for me if you chose not to wait. The ball's in your court now.

Yuri

Celina entered her next class war strategies. She sat in her usual spot in the back and reread Yuri's note. Just before the class started she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a response to Yuri.

Yuri

I had hoped my feelings were shared. Thanks for showing me (even though it was instigated by Kite and Shay). Knowing we feel the same will only help me stay strong until we get out of here. I will wait for you for as long as it takes for you to complete your self-appointed mission. In fact if you join the juvenile officers and manage to help some cadets escape I will help hide them so they aren't brought back to this place. That way they could help bring this place down from the outside while you're doing it from the inside. I can never see myself with anyone but you. Accept me and the help I can provide.

Celina

Celina folded the note up and put it in her pocket. The class started and Celina now had to focus on the lesson or risk getting into trouble. She'd be sure to give the note to Yuri before he went to his training session with Barret.

Celina found Yuri as he was headed out to the training field. She quickly handed him the note and headed off to the Professor's history lesson. Yuri hid the note in a pocket as he couldn't risk reading it during Barret's training and getting caught.

For the whole hour they both thought of the other. Celina wondered what Yuri's response would be and Yuri wondered what Celina had written to him. After hitting the showers. Yuri hurried to his next class and sat next to Kite. He pulled out the note then.

"Who's it from?" Kite wondered.

"Celina," Yuri responded.

"She okay?" Kite asked with worry.

"Yes. I wrote her a note about our shared feelings. This is her response," Yuri confessed.

"Just be careful you don't get caught," Kite warned.

Yuri nodded before reading Celina's note. He didn't want to put her in any danger while he was taking the academy down but she had just offered to help. How could he refuse? He knew what his response was going to be when he saw her again.

At lunch Celina waited for Yuri at their group's table. He came into the dining hall a few minutes later. He smiled as he spotted her and sat down in the available seat to her right as Yuya was on her left.

"I do," he whispered quietly to her as he sat down.

Celina nodded with a smile which Yuri returned. They both now knew their roles for the academy's destruction once they graduated. Now it was just a matter of staying strong and graduating. Hopefully Yuri would get into the juvenile officers upon graduation so he could put his plan into action. Little did Yuri, Celina or anyone else know their little not passing was noticed.

* * *

 **There you go one more chapter done. Read and Review let me know what you think. Who do you think saw Yuri and Celina's exchange of notes? You'll find out next chapter. Who do you think is going to be the next character to go? Keep reading to find out.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone. Thank you to all those who review and or favourite this story and to anyone reading it as well. You're why I upload. Anyway not much is happening in this chapter just a little** **altercation between some of the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 34:**

Days passed and the gang continued hoping something would happen to get the academy into trouble and get it shut down. Some of them were starting to wonder just how long their hope would last. Despite everything that had happened and would happen to them they continued hoping. They continued waiting. Something did eventually happen but it wasn't what they were waiting for.

It was the beginning of lunch only a week after Yuto had died. Sora came running up to the group's table. He franticly called out for Yuri to come with him. Someone obviously needed help somewhere.

"Celina. Celina needs you. She's cornered on the stairs leading to the girl's rooms!"

"By who?" Yuri demanded, jumping up and waited for the answer before running off to aid Celina.

"Iggy Arlo," Sora offered waving for Yuri to follow him and to hurry.

Yuri ran after Sora as the younger boy led the way to the stairs and Celina with her situation. The rest of the group ran after them just as worried. Yuri would try and do serious harm to Iggy if he hurt Celina and they weren't there to stop him.

" _I'll kill him if he hurts her_ , _"_ Yuri thought to himself.

"Get away from me," Yuri heard Celina yell out as he quickly approached the stairs.

"Surly you don't mean that? Imagine the benefits obtained by being with me," Iggy Arlo suggested.

Celina's eyes sparkled with joy as she saw Yuri approaching from behind Iggy. She knew Yuri would put a stop to this. He'd get Arlo away from her and keep her safe from him.

"I have eyes for only one guy and you're not him," Celina fiercely declared for anyone in the area to hear.

Iggy's eyes darkened and he scowled. Celina knew she would anger him with her answer but she didn't realise he would be this angry. She closed her eyes as he raised a hand to strike her but Yuri grabbed his wrist and quickly placed himself between Iggy and Celina.

"She asked you nicely too might I add to leave her alone. When you didn't she asked again not so nicely. Now I'm asking you to leave her alone and I won't be so nice," Yuri warned him as he twisted the juvenile officer's wrist a little.

"What are you doing here?" Iggy demanded as he tried to free his wrist.

"Helping a…my," Yuri corrected himself, "girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? You're with him? You would rather be with this weak, pathetic excuse of air and a loser no doubt than with me?" Iggy questioned Celina in an angry belittling tone.

"Better a weak, pathetic excuse of air and a loser who actually cares for me then a violent, power hungry, egotistical jerk like you who doesn't," Celina threw back.

Iggy finally managed to pull his arm back and out of Yuri's grasp. He turned his back on him and Celina. Just when the rest of the group were arriving Iggy turned and raised a leg kicking Yuri right in the abdomen and knocking him to the ground.

"Yuri," everyone chorused as one.

Yuri lay on his right side on the floor coughing and clutching his stomach. He forced himself to one knee trying to stand and found himself in staring up at the enraged face of Iggy while he continued to fight to catch his breath. Their eyes locked at that moment and Yuri knew he had a problem on his hands.

"Let's see how long it takes her and your pathetic group to see how weak and pathetic you really are. Then she'll be begging to be mine," Iggy sneered.

"Not a chance," Celina spat out from safely behind the rest of the group out of the way of the fight and Iggy as said boy frowned again.

"You're throwing away a chance of better treatment," Iggy told her. "The training won't be as hard, better food, no training on weekends…"

"No chance you're getting me," Celina reminded him.

Iggy glared at the girl he not only wanted but intended to obtain. His frown suddenly turned into a grin then a sneer. The whole group shuddered they did not like the look on Iggy's face. Not one bit.

"Like I said before we'll see how long it takes me to get you," Iggy said calmly.

Yuri had no warning. One minute he was finally standing on his own two feet the next minute he was on the floor again. Arlo was standing above him. Another kick sent him flying a few feet. Then while he was laying on his back dazed the juvenile officer brought his foot up and stomped down on Yuri's stomach.

Iggy did this a few more times before Shay tackled him.

"You're going to regret that Obsidian," Arlo threatened.

"We'll see," Shay responded back.

"What on earth is going on here?"

At the top of the stairs was Roget. He looked angry. His arms were crossed and his foot tapped against the wood of the stairway. He also had a scowl on his face.

"I came out here from working on a lesson plan to this senseless scuffle. Grow up. If you don't get to where you're supposed to be I'll see to it the Professor finds out about this and you'll all be punished. Right now I can't be bothered to fill out a report on this issue so a warning will have to suffice. Until next time."

The threat hit its mark. No one wanted to risk punishment right now. Iggy Arlo didn't want a week of double guard duty for the week. Everyone left the scuffle unfinished. Roget went back to his classroom to finish his lesson plan. Iggy Arlo headed off somewhere Yuri didn't know, he didn't want to now, he didn't care. As long as Arlo stayed away from his girl and didn't cause problems for her he was fine.

Yuri once again, painfully this time, climbed to his feet with help from Celina. The whole group turned and slowly walked away from the area back to the dining hall. The rest of the group walked just ahead of Yuri and Celina who was assisting Yuri with getting back. Before they totally walked away from the area Yuri heard Arlo from the shadowy area under the stairs. He turned his head to look there but didn't see the well hated juvenile officer he could only hear him.

"Just to let you know," he warned, "I always get what I want."

"Not this time. She's mine. She always will be," Yuri told him.

"We will see won't we?"

With the discussion now over Yuri and Celina turned to rejoin the others who'd gotten a good distance away from them. They stopped to wait for the duo.

"You okay?" Shay asked him.

"I'll live," Yuri told him.

Shay nodded and they walked back into the dining hall. Before entering Yuri straightened up. He couldn't go in there showing weakness. What if the Professor was in there? No he'd walk under his own power.

"I'm okay now," he said to Celina, "thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Yuri and Celina entered the dining hall a little after the others did. Despite the fight he'd just had with Iggy Arlo Yuri showed no signs of pain or weakness. He was as tough as nails. He had to be in this place. There was no room for weakness here.

"Especially when I just pissed off one of the most feared juvenile officers the academy has," he whispered to himself.

"Now we really have a reason to hate Arlo don't we Yuri?" Sylvio commented with a frown.

"Yes we do," Yuri nodded.

Yuri sat down with only mild pain. He was tough and knew the pain wouldn't last. By the end of lunch he wouldn't feel it anymore. That was a good thing because he had a training session with Barrett right after lunch. He couldn't risk pain or weakness. Barrett was already going to put him through the ringer once he got out onto the training field. Yuri finished lunch in silence listening to the others talking.

* * *

 **There you go Chapter 34. I almost didn't get this done but here it is. What will happen next? who will be the next to die? Keep on reading to find out. As always let me know what you think in a review please or tell me where you think I should improve. Constructive** **criticism is always welcome. See everyone in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Here is chapter 35 for everyone. Nothing major in this one sorry. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35:**

Just a few days after the group's altercation with Iggy Arlo he started seriously harassing Celina. He left her notes under her room door which sometimes contained threats of what he could do to her and her friends if she didn't agree to be his. Sometimes the letters contained promises of what she could have if she was his. He also followed her around whenever he was in the same area as her. Even his glances were aimed at reminding her that he wanted her.

"I can't take this anymore," Celina said in a trembling insecure voice during dinner one evening. "It's been almost a month now and he won't leave me alone."

Everyone in the group had noticed and no one was thrilled about it. Yuri was especially angry. Every time he saw Iggy anywhere near Celina he would place himself between her and the Juvenile Officer and make it clear he wanted Iggy to stay as far away from Celina as possible.

"How many times has Yuri threatened him now?" Yuya asked.

"I lost count," was Shay's reply.

"Seems like every day he's threatening Arlo at least five or six times," Kite noted.

Just as Kite finished speaking Yuri came crashing through the dining hall doors. He rolled a few times and came to a stop in the middle of the room on his back. His eyes were closed tightly but he was still conscious.

"Yuri!" Celina cried out in alarm.

Celina rushed to Yuri's aid as he started to stand up. Iggy then appeared in the doorway. He approached Yuri and pushed Celina aside as he aimed a powerful kick at Yuri's side. The kick sent Yuri rolling another couple feet.

"Get up," Iggy demanded in an angry and superior tone as he looked down on Yuri.

Yuri struggled to his feet again. He was gasping for breath and looked like he was in pain but he still stood defiantly in front of his opponent. As he stood Iggy punched him in the stomach twice. Then when he was once again on the ground he kicked him several more times.

"Juvenile Officer Arlo stop at once," a very firm voice commanded from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see the head Juvenile Officer Aster Phoenix. He stood tall as he slowly walked forward. He stopped before reaching Iggy, Yuri and Celina.

"The order was to teach Cadet Yuri Sakio who his superiors are and who was in charge at he aademy. Not to kill him," Aster interrupted.

"Sorry he brings out the worst in me," Iggy muttered a response.

"Enough is enough. End whatever is between the two of you and focus on your role as a Juvenile Officer," commanded Aster as Iggy nodded.

"This isn't over between us. Not by a long shot," Iggy whispered angrily to Yuri as he walked towards over to where Aster stood.

"Let this be a lesson to you," Aster warned Yuri. "Don't think you can do whatever you want whenever you want. There are rules to follow and superiors to obey.

Aster turned and nodded to Iggy, who now stood behind him, he then turned on his heel and walked away. Iggy followed behind him.

"What happened?" Sora asked as Celina rejoined the group, helping a beaten up Yuri over to the table and sitting down beside him.

"The Professor still isn't too happy with my refusal to go to Barrett's training sessions when Yuto was still alive and sick. This is a warning and somewhat of an add on to the one month of nonstop training," Yuri dismissed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling the whole truth?" Shay questioned.

"Alright," Yuri relented after a pause, "it's also because the Professor heard me threaten Iggy earlier today. Seeing as how he's a Juvenile Officer he is above me in rank. I was apparently out of line and Iggy and Aster had to put me back in line," Yuri admitted.

"Why did you threaten Iggy this time?" asked Yuya.

"I'm simply sick and tired of his constant harassing of Celina and trying to force her to be with him when she doesn't want him. I was also trying to make him back off but I can clearly see he won't."

"You know if you keep this up you will either be dead before you graduate, curtsey of Iggy Arlo himself, or the Professor won't trust you to be in the Juvenile Officers," Shay commented from the other side of the table a few seats down on Yuri's right.

"We'll see what happens," was Yuri's only response as he put his head down on the table.

"I don't know about anyone else here but I don't want to lose any more friends," Dennis confided in a miserable tone.

"I don't think anyone does," Yuya said softly.

"I can't wait to get out of here. When my father becomes mayor he's going to shut this place down. Especially after I tell him everything that happened here especially to me," Sylvio promised.

The whole group fell silent lost in their own thoughts. The rest of dinner passed this way until the bell signalling the end of dinner sounded and broke everyone out of their little worlds.

Everyone headed up to Yuri's room right after dinner. Dennis and Yuya helped Yuri walk as he was still in pain from his beating at the hands of a vicious Juvenile Officer. Once in his room Yuri laid down on the bed with Celina hovering over him.

Luckily nothing was broken. Yuri just had some bruises and sprains. He'd be fine with a little rest. Hopefully. Celina sat beside Yuri while the others took up various positions around the room.

Yuya, Sora and Gong sat on the now vacant bed. Shay and Kite leaned against the wall beside the bed side by side. Dennis sat on the floor against Yuri's bed. Sylvio sat on the chair from the desk. And Moon Shadow leaned against the door.

"We need to do something about Celina's situation with Iggy Arlo," Moon Shadow voiced out.

"Yes we do," Shay agreed, "but we need to be careful so we don't get beat up like Yuri did."

"We tried being nice and asking him to leave her alone and that didn't work. Threatening him directly didn't work. Maybe we need to scare him so bad he decides to stay away," Yuya suggested.

"And hope we don't get caught for it," Sylvio snapped at him.

"We'll think of something hopefully," Shay told both his friends before they could start an argument.

"It would have to be something he's afraid of and we'd have to make sure nothing can be traced back to us," Moon Shadow thought out loud.

"Furthermore," Kite added, "A onetime thing might not work. We might have to do a few things to him without getting caught for him to back off."

"We'll think of a few things, plan carefully and execute the plans when he least expects it," Moon Shadow continued.

"Planning anything right now is out of the question," Shay replied looking at the room clock. "I'm exhausted, everyone here is probably exhausted and it's almost lights out."

Everyone looked over to the clock above the door. It read seven-fifty. Ten minutes for everyone to get ready for lights out. That included using the bathroom and being in their rooms before eight 'O clock hit.

Everyone groaned. They had spent so much time talking about threatening Iggy Arlo they almost missed lights out. Yuri wanted to make sure Celina got to her room okay but he was injured.

"Gong will walk Celina to her room," Gong offered.

Yuri gave in to the offer when Celina told him she'd be fine with Gong and that with his injuries he wouldn't make it back to his room before lights out. If he got punished again he wouldn't be able to protect Celina. He wouldn't be able to prove he was still the top student at the academy and he wouldn't get into the Juvenile Officers and help other cadets.

Gong promised he'd get Celina safely to her room and be back in his and Yuya's room before lights out. Everyone left Yuri's room and he got ready for bed. He waited until lights out to turn the light off and go to bed. He stayed awake for another half hour hoping Celina was safe and worrying about Arlo's plans for her.

"I have another reason to join the Juvenile Officers now," Yuri whispered to himself. "Not only is it a good spot to help other Cadets escape this place but I can make Arlo's life miserable too."

Yuri fell asleep with a smile as he thought about the day he graduates. His last thought was him and Celina and all the others celebrating the academy finally going down.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Anyway leave a review and tell me what your thoughts are. See you next time.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hello to everyone reading this story. Here is the next chapter. This is a lead up to the next chapter that I'm working on for this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Arc-V related.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36:**

Another month passed with the same goings on. Iggy continued to harass Celina into being with him. The academy continued with their harsh training and Yuri continued his ongoing rivalry with Iggy as well as being defiant towards most of the teachers and the Juvenile Officers.

"I dare you to say that again," Yuri challenged Arlo as they fought each other outside the rec room.

"Sure. Celina is mine. At least she will be soon," Arlo sneered.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on earth," Celina growled at the Juvenile Officer.

The fight continued as the rest of Yuri's friends watched from a safe distance. This had been going on now for fifteen minutes with neither person backing down. Celina stood behind Yuri who was facing Arlo whose back was too the rec room door. The door was closed but everyone was sure the fight could be heard from in there. Soon the Professor would probably come and deal with it.

It wasn't long before Arlo had Yuri pinned to the door with a hand around his throat. Yuri fought to remove the hand but it tightened. He pressed his back firmly to the door and brought his legs up to kick Arlo off him. It worked. Arlo stumbled back and Yuri found himself able to breathe again.

Arlo took a swing at Yuri's face but he dodged. The he landed a kick to his opponent's stomach. Soon both boys were locked in combat. They both had a hand around the other's throat, they also aimed punches at the other and were also trying to kick each other too.

All of a sudden Yuri's friends started interfering. Yuya and Gong stayed in front of Celina to protect her. Shay and Kite were trying to restrain Iggy. Dennis and Moon Shadow were trying to restrain Yuri with Sora crying out for everyone to calm down. Sylvio tried to pull Sora away from the area with him. He was tired of being punished especially over stupid things such as this.

"What is going on here?" Professor Akaba demanded as he finally found the source of the noise.

"Cadet Sakio needed to be reminded of his place again as he keeps forgetting it. He thinks he has a say in things around here," Arlo spat out.

"Officer Arlo keeps harassing one of my friends. I was simply assisting her. She wants to be left alone," Yuri countered.

Arlo was about to lunge at Yuri again but Aster and a few other Juvenile Officers with the Professor restrained him. Kite and Shay had since backed off not wanting to get in trouble for fighting with a Juvenile Officer.

"That's enough," Akaba shouted, "Punishments for all involved."

"Pick up the pace," Barrett yelled as Yuya and the others ran around the obstacle course for what seemed like the hundredth time but was probably only the thirty-fifth.

They had gotten into trouble again. This time all they did was witness Yuri and Iggy fighting over Celina just outside the rec room. The fight had gotten physical and it took not only Yuri's friends to pull them off each other but several Juvenile Officers as well.

"I don't know why we have to run," Sylvio complained. "We didn't start the fight. We didn't even join it. The only time any of us got involved was when we tried to pull them apart."

"But we witnessed the fight," Shay voiced, "and according to the Professor that makes us involved."

"We are also Yuri's friends," Kite added in. "We should have pulled Yuri and Celina away from the area when we saw Iggy approach them."

"At least Iggy got in trouble too," Yuya chimed in.

"Humph! Cleaning duty," Sylvio grumbled. "Let's see two weeks of cleaning duty for Juvenile Officer Iggy Arlo vs three weeks of running seventy laps with Barrett's harsh comments…"

"Sylvio Shut up," Shay interrupted.

"I'd rather take three weeks of running then two weeks of cleaning bathrooms and dishes and floors," Dennis added his two cents.

The conversation ended there. The rest of the laps were done in silence. Sylvio was angry at being punished for not doing anything while Yuri and Iggy had been fighting. He was angry that the rest of the group was willing to put up with the punishment even though they also did nothing wrong. He was angry at being in this stupid place and he was angry that he couldn't get out of here.

"I won't tolerate this. I shouldn't have to run laps. I did nothing wrong. Yuri was the one who fought with the stupid Juvenile Officer. He and Arlo should be running laps. Not the rest of us. I think it's time we had a talk Yuri," Sylvio muttered to himself as he continued running with the others.

After they finished their laps they joined the rest of the academy students for Supper. They sat at their usual table in silence for a while until Yuri addressed Sylvio.

"Look your mad I get it. But let's get something straight here. You could have left the group at any time during that fight but you stayed. I was punished for the fight you were punished for staying and watching it. Next time leave the area if you don't want to get into trouble."

"I'm mad yes but not at you." Sylvio told him after he'd had some time to himself to calm down. "I'm mad at the Professor and at this stupid academy. Every little thing we do isn't enough for this place. We need to be their perfect little soldiers, we have to obey their stupid little rules all the time. We can't even see our family until we graduate. Yet you all seem to be taking being captive here quiet well."

"You're wrong," Kite spoke out angrily.

"We all want to get out of here," Shay added. "But we can't escape its impossible."

"The Juvenile Officers patrol everywhere after lights out and during the day we have to be in class or at our military training with Barrett. All other times the instructors are constantly watching us carefully where ever we go," Sora reminded Sylvio.

"There has to be a way out of here. We can't afford to wait to graduate. We lost three of us from our group alone and I've heard rumors that another two cadets have recently died," Sylvio stated emotionally getting worked up again.

"Well let the rest of us know when you find a way out. We'll be happy to try," Kite said a little angry himself.

The whole table fell silent. It was not often Kite got angry. He was usually a calm collected and rational person. But today he seemed to have lost all patience with Sylvio.

"Kite that's not like you," Shay commented.

"I'm sick and tired of listening to Sylvio complain about being here if he wants to get out of here he needs to try instead of waiting for someone else to do it for him. I would love to get home and see my family as well as my girlfriend right now but that's not an option at the moment so shut up and stop complaining. We all want out of here," Kite ranted.

Again the whole table went silent. They were shocked. Kite had, for the first time since they had met him, gone off on a rant. A small one but a rant none the less. Even Sylvio was shocked. As everyone sat in silence at Kite's loss of temper no one noticed Yuri staring at the table deep in thought. No one but Celina who turned her attention from Kite to Yuri before frowning at the look in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yuri," She cautiously said

"We're falling apart," Yuri muttered. "We used to be so close like a family. Now look at us. We're fighting and complaining and losing our tempers with each other."

"We're all scared," Shay expressed. "The punishments are numerous and there's stupid reasons for being punished. No one can survive of off these food scraps with the amount of training we have to do here and on top of all that people are dying."

"Who wouldn't be scared?" Dennis voiced out hugging Sora close as the boy was the most scared out of the group.

"We can't keep going like this," Yuri continued in a soft low voice.

"What can we do though?" Celina wondered.

"I don't know," Yuri admitted sadly. "I just don't know."

"We'll think of something," Yuya stated in as hopeful a voice as he could muster.

No one noticed Moon Shadow at the far end of the table. He sat still and silent listening to the conversation going on. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. He was thinking of ways to escape this building as well as ways to survive until Dr. Faker could take the academy down. What could they do?

* * *

 **There you go another chapter. Another fight with Iggy as landed Yuri and his friends in trouble again. this time Iggy is also punished. I think the Professor is getting really annoyed. Sylvio is becoming less and less of a team player. Kite got mad. wow. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out. Here's a little hint in the next chapter there will be a death. I'll let you guess who's though. See you all next time.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello readers and reviewers. Here is another chapter of Survivor. There is a bit of action in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37:**

"Finally no more laps," Sylvio exhaustedly but joyfully cried out at the end of their laps.

"At least until we get into trouble again," Yuya reminded him as they sat down for dinner.

It had been three long tiring weeks since Yuri and Iggy's fight and so far they had been successfully kept apart. Now that both Iggy's and the group's punishments were done everyone wondered how long it would be until they clashed again.

"Let's hope Yuri doesn't have a need to fight with anymore Juvenile Officers or Iggy himself," Sylvio spoke without thinking.

"Can't promise anything," Yuri muttered narrowing his eyes a little at Sylvio.

It was becoming quite clear to everyone in the group that Sylvio was starting to become less and less of a team player. Though he continued to hang around the group he constantly complained about their punishments and how he shouldn't be punished when he didn't do anything wrong. Everyone was getting tired of hearing his complaints and his accusing everyone else of getting them punished.

"Don't blame Yuri. Iggy is at fault too," Sora defended.

"Its fine," Yuri told him. "I need to learn to not let Iggy push my buttons. Even if it's about Celina."

"She's your girlfriend. It's only natural you'd want to protect her from any and all threats and Iggy is a threat. We all know that," Kite stated matter-of-factly.

"If I wasn't stuck in this damn academy I'd have a girlfriend too and I know I'd protect her from any and all threats," Sylvio voiced.

"Yuri's is stuck in this damn academy and he has a girlfriend," Dennis reminded Sylvio who promptly fell silent.

"So what," Sylvio muttered under his breath. "There's no one here I like," he added a little louder.

Shay suddenly started choking on his water as he struggled to not laugh at something Kite whispered to him.

"What was that Kite?" Sylvio asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I said that's not true. I've seen you eyeing the female cadets up and down. It's not that you don't like them, it's just they don't like you."

"I'll have you know I have standards," Sylvio stated.

"So do they and I'm pretty sure those standards have something to do with not going out with egotistical jerks who think to highly of themselves," Kite smirked as Shay snickered, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not fond of you right now," Sylvio uttered quietly.

* * *

A week later the group was gathered for lunch at their table. Everyone was there except Yuri. He had been quiet since before they'd finished their most recent punishment.

"Hey Celina where's Yuri?" asked Sora from where he sat next to a sleeping Dennis.

"I'm not sure. What's up with Dennis?" She replied back.

"He had Training with Barrett who made us do every exhausting thing he could think of," Gong responded.

"He's up to something," Sylvio spoke up eagerly bringing everyone's attention back to Yuri.

At that moment Yuri entered the dining hall and quietly, slowly, made his way to their table. He sat down beside Celina but stayed quiet and kept his eyes down as if he was lost in thought.

"Yuri what's up," Yuya asked.

"Nothing," Yuri answered back.

"He's hiding something," Sylvio accused.

The whole group turned their attention to Yuri who refused to make eye contact with anyone. He kept looking down at the table and spoke nothing. Finally he sighed.

"I don't want to get anyone into trouble again so I'm not saying anything."

In secret Yuri was planning an escape. He had decided that instead of helping future cadets by becoming a Juvenile Officer he'd help everyone now by getting them out of here and shutting the academy down before he graduated. He had been scoping out certain areas like the lower windows and any and all exit doors for a while now. He'd also been keeping an eye on which Juvenile Officers were more likely to be in an area. He didn't want his friends to get into trouble if he was caught so he planned to stay silent for now.

"Tell us what's wrong Yuri," Celina said softly as he shook his head.

"I'll only say one thing. Nothing's wrong Sylvio's right. I'm up to something," Yuri confided. "If it doesn't work or if I'm found out before I can execute my plan I don't want you to get into trouble. If it does work we're all getting out of here."

"We or You?" Sylvio suddenly spat out.

"What," Yuri hissed out, insulted. "You think I'd leave my friends let alone my girlfriend here if I leave."

"Would you," Sylvio dared.

"No I wouldn't," Yuri swore. "I'm planning on getting all the cadets out of here."

At that moment the bell sounded ending lunch. The dining hall was starting to clear out when Sylvio grabbed Yuri by his shirt.

"How do we know you're not trying to get yourself out and abandoning the rest of us?" Sylvio questioned.

"Come on Sylvio. Yuri wouldn't do that," Yuya voiced.

"Sylvio I won't leave you guys here. I don't know if this will even work and if it doesn't I don't want you going down with me for it. You don't need to be punished with me for this. We all know what the punishment for what I'm doing will be," Yuri tried to reason with Sylvio

"Then fill us in. what are you up to?" demanded Sylvio.

"I won't say right now. I won't take you down with me if I fail. For that reason I'm asking you to trust me," suggested Yuri as he pushed an aggressively acting Sylvio back into the table and away from him.

"You won't say anything because you are planning on escaping this place. Without us." Sylvio stated as he grabbed a knife from the table.

Before anyone could stop him he lunged at Yuri with the knife raised. Yuri quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it around and behind Sylvio's back. Yuri squeezed it until Sylvio dropped the knife before he pushed him into the empty table next to theirs.

"Are we okay now to talk? Or are you going to try to attack me again," Yuri calmly asked, picking up the knife from the floor.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Sylvio exclaimed in between gasps he was taking to calm himself down.

"You're just frustrated and angry. I need you to trust me though. I won't leave you behind. If my plan works we'll all be free but if it doesn't I won't get you all in trouble for it. Please just trust me."

The whole group, minus Sylvio who was still thinking about what had just happened and Dennis who was surprisingly still asleep, nodded. Sylvio and Yuri made eye contact and Sylvio nodded. Yuri acknowledged it with his own nod.

"To show I trust you I'm going to put this knife down on the table next to you and walk away," Yuri told Sylvio as he walked forward.

Yuri kept his eyes on Sylvio as he made his way over to the table. At that moment Dennis shifted in his sleep so that his right side was against the table his head was resting on leaving his left leg out slightly in the isle. Yuri didn't realise how far Dennis's foot stuck out until he tripped over it.

"Yuri are you okay?" asked Yuya.

"Yeah."

"Oh no," Sora said trembling.

Laying on the floor gasping for breath was Sylvio with the knife right in the middle of his chest.

"SYLVIO!" Yuri cried out in alarm.

The whole group took up various positions in the Professor's office. Aster was with them leaning against the wall near the door. Yuri was sitting in a corner of the room with Celina and Dennis right beside him. Kite and Shay stood next to the window talking quietly and sometimes glancing at Yuri. Sora and Yuya sat in chairs in front of the desk in the room and Gong and Moon Shadow were against the wall behind them.

It had been only twenty minutes since Yuri had accidently injured Sylvio. Dennis blamed himself for shifting in his sleep and not walking up when the bell signaling the end of lunch sounded. Everyone else blamed themselves for not waking Dennis up when the bell went off. Moon Shadow had gone to get help after the accident and had come back with the Doktor, the Professor and a few Juvenile Officers. Sylvio had been taken to the infirmary while everyone else was taken to the professor's office.

"Do you think Sylvio's okay?" Sora asked Yuya.

"I hope so," was the response.

The door to the office opened and the Professor came in with the Doktor right behind him. The Professor sat at his desk while the Doktor stood a little behind him on his right. There was a pause before the Professor spoke.

"Sylvio Sawatari is dead. Let this be a lesson to you to not fight and to not fall asleep at the dinner table," The professor stated in a calm but annoyed tone.

At the Professor's request Moon Shadow told him what had happened leaving out the fact Yuri was planning something and instead stating Sylvio had simply had a break down over his treatment at the academy. Then the Doktor told them the reason for Sylvio's death.

"The wound was quite deep. He bled out before we could really do anything for him. Not only was the wound deep but he panicked causing further and faster blood loss. We tried to save him but shortly after moving him to the infirmary he succumb."

"Now get to your classes," The Professor ordered in a low annoyed tone.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 37. I hope you all liked it. Good job to Duke who answered right on who dies in this chapter. What will happen next? who will be the next to die? Feel free to guess and keep reading to find out.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter of Survivour. Thank you to everyone reviewing and reading this story. This is a continuation from the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38:**

Everyone was gathered in the garden outside the back entrance of the academy. It had been a rough day for them all following the loss of yet another friend. They had just finished their last training session of the day with Barrett only an hour ago. The group had eaten supper in silence then had come outside for same air.

Since the accident with Sylvio Yuri had been quite quiet and withdrawn. He leaned against the grey brick wall surrounding the academy away from everyone else with his back to them. He needed his space right now. He believed it was his fault another of them had been lost. He should have put that knife down on their table instead of trying to show he trusted Sylvio by putting it on the other table in his reach. Then he wouldn't have tripped and Sylvio would still be alive.

"He shouldn't blame himself. I was the one who shifted and tripped him," Dennis said.

After the accident Dennis had been woken by his friend's cries and had been briefed on what had happened. He had shifted in his sleep so his foot stuck out more into the aisle and had tripped Yuri. Yuri had of course fallen while walking over to Sylvio but when he tripped he'd accidently thrown the knife and struck Sylvio in the chest.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't fallen asleep at the table this wouldn't have happened."

"This was just a horrible accident," Shay comforted. "No one is to blame. Not you or Yuri."

Despite the group's quick actions Sylvio was gone before anyone could do anything to help him. Yuri, who was applying pressure after carefully removing the knife, tried to keep Sylvio awake and responsive but had ended up braking down when he realised he couldn't do anything for his friend. He'd calmed down as they were taken to the Professor's office and realized he probably should've left the knife alone until help had arrived.

"We have one less friend Yuri needs to worry about getting out of here now," Yuya whispered as he glanced at his friend by the wall.

"Gong feels for Yuri. Gong thinks Yuri shouldn't be alone right now," Gong voiced out getting said boys attention.

"Sorry. Your right. There's more important things to worry about right now. Like getting the rest of us out of here and bringing this place down," Yuri said as he came back to his friends after hearing Gong's words and realizing he had a job to do.

"Will we get out of here? Or will we end up like Sylvio and the others?" Celina suddenly asked from where she sat on the grass under a tree.

"We will get out of here," Yuri confirmed with great optimism.

"How many have died now? First we lost Rin, then Yugo was lost to his own grief. We couldn't save Yuto from his illness and now Sylvio is gone too," Celina started breaking as she remembered their lost friends.

"Celina don't lose yourself to panic and grief," Yuri called out to her, kneeling beside her and taking both of her hands in his, "Stay calm, stay with me."

"Are we all going to die before we graduate?"

"No. Celina listen to me we lost four of our friends but the rest of us are going to make it," Yuri assured her.

"Promise?" Celina whispered.

"I will do everything in my power to get the rest of us out of this place," Yuri promised with a hug.

"All you have to do is agree to go out with me and you won't suffer like these losers," Iggy said from the door where he was watching the group.

Iggy Arlo had been assigned to make sure Yuri and his remaining friends didn't try to escape while they were outside. He kept his eye on them but he didn't care to listen to what they were talking about until Celina started losing it.

"I will leave this stupid academy before I ever agree to go out with the likes of you Arlo," Celina shouted at him. "In fact lead me to the door right now and I'll show you I'll do it."

"Cadet Celina Ray front and center," Leo Akaba called out.

Everyone froze. The Professor had been walking back to his office from the dining hall and had heard Celina threaten to leave. Now she was in big trouble. Celina went forward stopping directly in front of the man who controlled everything within the academy.

"Celina be careful," Yuri called to her vary afraid for her well-being.

"Did I just hear you say that you would leave our great academy before you graduated?" Leo dared her.

"Yes. Yes you did," Celina challenged suddenly feeling brave and daring for whatever reason. "I can't take it here anymore. I'm constantly being harassed by Juvenile Officer Arlo, the rules here are so stupid and the training is too rough especially with the measly scraps of food we're allowed here. This is the worst place in the world to be. Is it a training facility or a boot camp?"

"First off this academy has turned out the best soldiers this country has ever seen. Secondly you are here because of problems with your parents and you are privileged to be here instead of in some foster care system while you worked things out with them. Thirdly you will be out of here in less than a year. Why are you complaining?"

"I don't want to be out of here in less than a year. I want to be out of here now. I'm complaining because people are dead do to the hard training and lack of care for their conditions and one stupid accident. I'm complaining because this place is a horrible place to be and no one want's to be here. We're being forced to be here. We don't get to see our family or friends outside of the academy grounds. We are isolated on these grounds because you're afraid we'll tell people about the harsh training and punishments for stupid rules and lack of proper meals and care. I wish I could go home and talk things through with my parents but I can't until I graduate."

Celina realised she was screaming at this point but she couldn't, wouldn't calm down she needed to get this off her shoulders even if it was to the Professor. The one man she shouldn't have been complaining to and threatening.

"Celina stop talking," Kite warned her.

"Stop now and the punishment might not be so bad for you," Shay shouted.

"Celina please stop don't get yourself in trouble," Yuri pleaded.

Celina did stop talking. She turned around to glance at her friends and boyfriend. She gave them all a small smile as she closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Sorry guys. I just can't take it anymore. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She turned around to face the Professor again with a stern look, "I want out. I want to go home now. If you don't like it fine but I will not stay here. Show me to the front entrance."

"I hope you're ready to face the consequences of your threat. Juvenile Officer Arlo," the Professor addressed the young man leaning against the outside wall of the academy.

Iggy moved and stood behind Celina and restrained her arms behind her back. He forced her to walk forward behind the Professor. Before Celina could do or say anything else she was led away from her friends. She stayed calm until she realized they weren't leading her to the front door. They were taking her to the basement where the worst punishments were carried out.

Celina started to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Why hadn't she listened to her friends? Why did she threaten to leave the academy and in front of the Professor? She hung her head in defeat as she was led down the stairs and thrown into the solitary confinement cell. How long would they keep her in here? She could only hope Yuri's plan worked and he could bring the academy down.

"Yuri," She whispered out in fear as she sat in the small dark cell alone.

* * *

 **There's chapter 38. Don't worry I haven't killed Celina off just yet. As always read and review and let me now what your thoughts are on this chapter. What will happen to Celina? Who will be the next one to go? what will happen next? Keep reading to Find out. See you next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43:**

It had been a few days since Celina had been taken away. Yuri had not seen or heard anything from or about her since the Professor had taken her. He was worried. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to know what the academy was going to do with her or rather what they were doing to her. He wanted her back with him right now at that very moment but that wasn't possible. The academy wouldn't let that happen.

"Yuri, earth to Yuri, come in Yuri," Dennis said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

The action worked. Yuri snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced at Dennis then at the rest of his friends before his eyes settled on Kite. He was staring at him from the other end of the table.

"You okay?" Kite asked Yuri who shrugged.

"I want to know what's going on with Celina. How long will they keep her for? What are they doing to her? What condition will she be in when we get her back?"

"Yeah I know. If my girlfriend were at this place and in Celina's predicament I'd be worried too," Kite told him.

Yuri fell silent. He gazed down at his barely touched lunch once again lost in thought. This time his thoughts were about escaping. Getting out of this place and getting help for the others. He rethought his plan of not telling anyone about his plan. If one other person knew maybe it would be more successful.

"How close are you to this plan of yours?" asked Shay as if he could read his friend's mind.

"I'm still in the proses of figuring out certain things," Yuri admitted.

Yuri glanced at Kite who looked right into his eyes with a look that clearly said he wanted to talk. They both had training with Barrett after lunch so they could try to talk then.

Kite met Yuri at the training field. Their eyes locked with that same message still in Kite's. Barrett ordered them to the obstacle course along with several other cadets. The rest of the cadets were doing push ups and sit ups. Kite and Yuri nodded to each other before heading to the course.

"What's the plan?" asked Kite.

They had been on the obstacle course for about fifteen minutes. The other cadets on the course were a ways behind them so they could talk freely.

"I already told you I won't get you in trouble if it fails," Yuri said back deciding against what he thought at lunch.

"It will fail if only one person is behind the plan. You need at least one other person to help you maybe two. The planning will go faster and there's a better chance of success with more people," Kite suggested.

Yuri thought about this for a while. Kite knew what Yuri was thinking of doing. Yuri was almost certain of that. Was Kite asking to help so he could also escape and go back to his family? Or was he asking so he could help set everyone else free?

"You want to get back to your family?" Yuri baited.

"My father is friends with the current Mayor if we could talk to him we could let him know what's going on here and he could help shut this place down. The academy would have to shut down if the Mayor ordered it," Kite said.

Yuri gasped. He had no idea Kite had such a connection. If his plan worked and Kite was with him they could take the situation right to the government and shut this place down much sooner. Yuri smirked he was going to let Kite in on his plan after all.

"I've been scoping out the academy for escape routes. Doors, windows, any weak points. I've also been keeping an eye on the patrol routes of the Juvenile Officers seeing who is where and when. I've found most of the cameras in and outside the building," Yuri admitted.

"I knew it you are planning an escape. Everyone was suspecting it but now I know."

"We get out of here, get to the mayor and tell him all about what's going on here," Yuri confided.

"We have to go to my father first," Kite advised. "He can get us in to see the Mayor. I don't know if I can get us in alone."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," Yuri concluded.

"How are we getting out of here?" Kite inquired.

"Still figuring that out but if we know what we're doing before we get out things will be faster getting done."

As the two continued with their obstacle course training they failed to see Moon Shadow watching them intently from his spot on the grass doing his push ups. They didn't even know he had been grouped with them.

"I must report in about this," Moon Shadow thought to himself as he continued Barrett's training.

Moon Shadow would be sure to report to his boss as soon as he was able to. That probably wouldn't be until close to lights out. He would have to come up with an excuse to his friends about returning to his room sooner than usual.

"I am exhausted from the day's training and will be turning in early this evening. I will see you all at breakfast."

Moon Shadow smirked a little. That's what he'd say to the others. Then he would quickly retreat to his room pull out his cellphone from its hiding place and call Faker with the news of Yuri's plan. He hoped the others would believe he was tired and not check up on him while he was reporting in, they still could not learn of who he was.

"If Yuri's plan is to work Faker must learn of it so they can be picked up and rescued quickly. I will report to him the plan then I will gather more intel on it and we will devise a plan to retrieve them once they have gotten out."

"Cadet Fuma the training session is not finished yet get back to your sit-ups," Barrett yelled at Moon Shadow.

Moon Shadow had not realised he had stopped doing his sit-ups. For the last fifteen minutes he'd just been sitting in his spot on the grass muttering to himself and devising a plan to assist Yuri after realizing what the younger man was up to.

"Forgive me instructor Barrett," Moon Shadow apologized as he got back into his training routine.

It was a good thing everyone else in Moon Shadow's group was too occupied by their own training to pay attention to his mumblings. It was also a good thing he sat away from most of the other cadets so they probably didn't even hear him mumbling to himself. Either that or they just thought he was complaining to himself and didn't bother paying attention to him. Or so he thought.

As Moon Shadow returned to his sit-ups another cadet who was just close enough to hear him kept a close eye on him. He was a cadet who started last year and he was intrigued with the ramblings of the ninja man. He'd have to keep a close eye on him and his friends. If their plan showed signs of working he would ask them if he could help them. If it didn't work but almost did maybe he would help them with another plan.

"I won't run the risk of getting caught and punished but I also won't stand by and let others suffer if I can help it. If someone is willing to take a chance maybe I should help them."

Mon Shadow soon became aware of the other cadet watching him. Was this guy a threat to him and his friends? Could he be trusted? Did he over hear Moon Shadow and was suspicious of the plan? Moon Shadow would be sure to keep an eye on this guy for the time being.

* * *

 **There's chapter 39. Who is the strange cadet who has Moon Shadow's attention? What will happen next? Keep Reading to find out. Review and let me know what your thoughts are and if there's somewhere I need to improve. Thanks.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hello readers. Here's the next chapter. Not much happens really except for more about the escape plan and Kite finding out something I won't reveal just yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40:**

"Ten Minutes to lights out," Yuri whispered to himself as he walked from the first floor bathroom to the stairs leading to the dorm rooms.

Shortly before the end of their obstacle course training session with Barrett a little more than a week ago he and Kite devised a plan. Kit would sneak into the Professor's office to obtain the Juvenile Officers patrol schedule and give it to Yuri. They would figure out what to do next once they had that schedule safely in their possession.

"I hope he's okay," Yuri thought to himself as he ascended the stairs and headed to his room.

In truth Yuri wanted to be the one to sneak into the Professor's office but Kite said he'd be faster and better at it. He'd almost done it once before. Yuri had relented after arguing with Kite about it for a whole twenty minutes. He only did so to avoid gaining Barrett's attention over their arguing.

"Yuri," Kite's voice said from the landing near the hallway leading to the classrooms. Tonight had been the night to sneak into that office.

Yuri quickly ascended the stairs. Once at the landing in question he noticed Kite had already started walking up the stairs towards the hallway leading to the girl's dorms.

"Hey Kite wait up," Yuri called after him.

Kite paused at the top of the stairs, looked back at Yuri then proceeded to walk up the remaining stairs to the boy's dorms. Yuri followed after him wondering why Kite wasn't speaking to him now.

"Kite?" Yuri questioned running in front of his friend and stopping him from continuing down the hall.

Kite didn't meet Yuri's eyes instead he kept his gaze on the ground beneath their feet. Yuri grabbed his friend's shoulders gaining his attention for a few seconds before he glanced down again.

"Kite?" Yuri questioned again.

Kite looked up at him again and again looked down. Yuri looked his friend up and down for any sign of injuries but found none. He checked again just to make sure but found nothing to explain Kite's behaviour.

"What's going on Kite? Why won't you respond to me?" Yuri asked him.

Kite finally made eye contact with Yuri. The look in his eyes said he had discovered something. After the brief eye contact Kite once again looked down. This time Yuri followed his line of sight. He gasped when he saw the corner of a sheet of paper folded up in Kite's pocket.

"Not here. That's not a good idea. Come with me to my room," Kite finally mouthed out to him.

Yuri had another idea. He dragged Kite down the Hall to his room instead as he really didn't want Shay involved in the plan right now. He sat Kite down on his bed before heading for the door again. He opened it and looked both ways before closing it and turning his attention back to Kite.

"Stay here. I'm going to make sure no one noticed us 'kay?" Yuri told him.

Kite only nodded. Opening the door again Yuri quickly left and gently closed the door behind him. Kite just sat where he was waiting for Yuri to come back so he could explain what he had found out. Hopefully in the safety of Yuri's room it would be easier to talk.

Yuri walked through the halls from his room all the way to where he'd run into Kite. He checked the area around the stairs making it look like he was looking for someone. When he deemed it safe he walked back to his room. Kite was still seated in the same spot Yuri had left him in. he hadn't moved an inch. Not even to pace.

"Kite," Yuri spoke softly.

"I found out something," Kite said slowly in a whisper.

"Show me."

Kite pulled out the paper from his pocket. There were three sheets folded up together small enough to fit in Kite's small but deep pocket.

"I was looking through sheets of papers on the Professor's desk looking for the patrol schedule for the Juvenile Officers for the next several days and I found that," Kite said, handing the papers to Yuri who looked them over in silence.

"I'm going to go get Shay," Yuri whispered knowing full well Kite was not happy about his discovery and needed his best friend right now.

Yuri quickly returned with a very worried Shay on his heels. It was obvious from Shay's look and demeanor that Yuri had filled him in after all.

"You sent him looking for the patrol schedule for the Juvenile Officers?" Shay asked Yuri quietly narrowing his eyes at him.

"Don't get mad at Yuri Shay. I demanded he let me in on his plan. I told him I had connections to the mayor and his plan had a better chance of succeeding with two of us. I also demanded I be the one to sneak into the Professor's office for the patrol schedule," Kite said quietly.

"He does have the connections he said he had right?" Yuri asked Shay.

"He does," Shay confirmed.

"Anyway as you now I was looking for the Juvenile Officers patrol schedule and I found that," Kite reported.

Yuri unfolded the papers again and glanced over them. He paled even more as he re-read them before passing them to shay to look at. Shay paled as well, unable to continue after a page and a half.

"No one else sees this until this place gets shut down," Yuri stated. "After everyone is free we'll tell them about it."

"As for the patrol schedule. Did you know the Professor makes the schedule three months in advance?" Kite asked his two friends.

"That's beneficiary for us," Yuri replied back. "What did you find out about the patrol schedule?"

"I found out Iggy Arlo will be patrolling our floor tonight, tomorrow and the next day from lights out until one p.m. Aster Phoenix then takes over at one. Julia Krystal has the girl's floor from lights out till one than its Gloria Tyler. The classroom floor will be patrolled by Grace Tyler from lights out till one then Dipper O'rion takes over for her at one. Kit blade is stationed on the bottom floor and Grizzlepike takes over for him at one," Kite said handing Yuri a copy of the Juvenile Officers patrol schedule he'd written down for him.

"How many days do they patrol their areas?" asked Yuri.

"Three days then they have three days off then they switch shift hours and areas," Kite replied.

"If we time this right we could escape this place and get help for the others. Get them out of here," Yuri thought to himself.

"Already thought of that," Kite said snapping back to his old self now that the topic of discussion was the escape itself. "If we wait a few weeks we will have a better chance."

"How so?" Yuri inquired.

"In a few weeks it will be Dipper O'rion on our floor from eight till one then it's Julia Krystal. On the main floor it's Kit blade from eight till one then Gloria Tyler," Kite revealed as Yuri looked at the paper Kite provided for him.

"We wait till then. Than we move be ready Kite, Shay…"

"I'm staying here," Shay interrupted.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"Why?" Kite wanted to know.

"The others need someone who knows what the plan is to stay here and help them get ready for rescue. They need someone to keep their hopes up until you come back for us. That person should be me," Shay offered.

"Alright," Yuri decided. "Since Arlo is patrolling this floor tonight you'd best be hurrying to your room now. We don't need any of us getting into trouble right now."

"Hopefully he's not around yet," Shay muttered before he and Kite quietly slipped from Yuri's room to their own.

* * *

 **There You guys go. Another chapter down. What was it Kite found out? What will happen next? who will be the next to go? keep reading to find out. Let me know what you thought in a little review thanx. See you next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hello readers and reviewers. Here is Chapter 41. Just to clearify what Kite found out will be revealed later on. This chapter focuses on the escape plan.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Discaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41:**

Over the next few days Yuri and Kite continued to plan their escape. They discussed the plan away from any instructors and the Juvenile Officers so they wouldn't get into trouble. They talked about what would happen should one of them get caught and about where they would meet. It was agreed Kite and Shay's room as it was closer to the stairs then Yuri's.

"So we meet at your room," Kite recited in a dark corner of the rec room away from everyone else. "I come to the door and knock three times in secession, twice if it's safe once if it's not. We stay hidden in the shadows until we get to the stairs and as quietly but quickly as possible move down the stairs."

"Right," Yuri confirmed confidently.

"Then still within the shadows we silently make for the door. Should someone be too close to the front door or it's locked we go for the back door. If that's locked, we quietly force a grate off a window and break that window. Then we go out the window and run along the wall to the front of the academy and out the front gate to freedom," Kite finished as Yuri nodded.

The academy windows had grates on the ground and second floors. They were on the inside of the windows. The third and fourth floors didn't have grates as no student had ever had the courage to escape from those high floors. Not even Yuri would do it.

"Chances are the gates separating the back garden from the front lawn will be locked so we will have to break the lock or break the door itself down," Yuri reminded him.

Kite nodded. Soon it was time to go to their rooms for lights out. As Yuri and Kite ascended the stairs someone stepped out in front of them.

"I know you guys are planning an escape," Sora said under his breath as he confronted the duo. "I want in."

"Sora if this doesn't work you will be punished severely. I won't put the rest of you through that. I won't get you in trouble and bring you down with me," Yuri vowed.

"I don't care if it's risky. I don't care what will happen if we get caught. I want in on the plan. I want to try and escape with you."

Sora pulled off his shirt to show Yuri and Kite the cuts and bruises. All over Sora's back, shoulders, arms and abdomen. Both of his sides were included and were covered in cuts and bruises. Yuri and Kite gasped at the site of the boy.

"Sora what happened to you?" Yuri demanded.

"I failed one of Barrett's training exercises," Sora explained. "I was on the obstacle course and I tripped over a jump. I was too tired to get up so Iggy took me away and he and Barrett teamed up to punish me for not completing the training that day. You can even see where I was restrained."

The raw skin on Sora's wrists informed Yuri and Kite Sora had in fact been restrained. Tightly too. His ankles also bore restraint marks.

"Please take me with you," Sora pleaded as tears filled his eyes. "Don't leave me here. I can be your witness to what's going on in here. I can be your evidence. Just don't leave me here."

Sora's eyes filled with even more tears. So many tears they slid down his cheeks and to the floor. His whole body shook with unrestrained fear of being left behind in the one place he feared more than anything else on earth. Yuri locked eyes with Kite they both had the same thought reflected in their eyes. Should they risk taking Sora with them? Should they leave him with Shay to protect with the promise of being rescued and set free?

"Everything's going to be alright Sora," Kite said as he and Yuri led Sora to his room where Dennis was waiting for him.

"We can't risk taking him," Yuri argued with himself as he and Kite left Sora in the care of his roommate, "but we can't leave him here either."

"If we take him with us we run the risk of being caught helping him get out. He's smaller and weaker than we are," Kite stated.

"If we do take him though we have proof of what's going on here," Yuri though out loud as Kite nodded.

"If we leave him here his weakness might be the death of him. He might not be alive when we come back to save him and the other cadets," Kite thought out as this time Yuri nodded.

"He seems so scared of not only being here but of being left behind when we escape. He's vulnerable right now," Yuri considered.

"He's also a good asset to have if we want to shut this place down. We take him to my father then to the mayor and show them the abuse he went through as evidence of the abuse all the cadets suffer here. With Sora as evidence as well as the scars you and I have and the documents I found in the Professor's office the mayor will have to shut the academy down. My father even has the voice mail I sent him when I called him that one time," Kite mused.

Kite left out the fact Moon Shadow was actually in the academy to spy on it. Moon Shadow was here to help them shut the place down. The others didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know that Kite and secretly given Moon Shadow a copy of the documents he'd written down when he'd found said documents. Kite's father probably already knew about the Professor's plan by now. Yuri and the others would learn about Moon Shadow's assistance once everyone was free and safe.

When the duo reached Kite and Shay's room they came to an agreement. As Yuri walked away to his own room he locked eyes with Kite one more time that night. They both nodded in agreement. Tomorrow they would talk to Sora and tell him what they would do.

Unnoticed by both young men a figure, hidden in the very same shadows they planned to use for the escape, watched Yuri walk away. He waited until Kite walked into his room and Yuri into his before walking away.

Once in his room Moon Shadow pulled out his cell phone and called Dr. Faker. He waited for the call to connect. The man in question picked up on the third ring.

"Dr. Faker."

"It is me," Moon Shadow responded after the voice on the other end spoke.

"What do you have to report?" questioned Faker.

"Deploy Sun Shadow when I send you a text message. There is to be an escape attempt," Moon Shadow answered.

"By Who?"

"Kite and Yuri. There may be a third escapee but I will have to confirm that. They are planning to escape within the next few weeks or so. I will remain here to help with the other cadets so I am requesting Sun Shadow help the escapees get far away from here once they are free."

"I'll be waiting for your text. We'll get Sun Shadow out and ready to receive the escaping cadets a few days before the escape attempt is made. All we'll have to do is send him a text once we get ours," Dr. Faker concluded.

"Understood. Moon Shadow out."

Moon Shadow put the phone back in its special compartment in his suitcase so no one would be able to find it. The compartment was small and deep it was built right into the suitcase in a way it was invisible. No one knew of the compartment and no one knew of the phone it contained. Moon Shadow shoved the bag back under his bed. Then he turned out the light and went to bed.

* * *

 **There you go. Sora got into trouble and got punished badly. Will Yuri and Kite take Sora with them? What will happen next? Keep reading to find out. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanx.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter of Survivor. So the time of the planed escape is drawing near. This is not the chapter that has said escape it's just more planning.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42:**

Sora was waiting at the stairs for Yuri and Kite when Shay and Kite headed down for breakfast the next morning. Kite gestured for Shay to go on ahead he would wait for Yuri with Sora.

"Yuri and I discussed the idea of taking you with us last night," Kite quietly explained once Shay was out of sight.

"And?" Sora asked quickly.

"Not here," Kite said back.

Yuri approached them at that moment and greeted both with a small smile. He led them down the stairs quietly.

"An hour before lights out meet us in my room," Yuri quietly spoke in Sora's ear.

Sora kept quiet but nodded his understanding. Yuri backed away as Kit Blade one of the meaner Juvenile Officers came into view.

The trio entered the dining hall for breakfast and joined their friends at their table. Before Yuri sat down he walked over to shay and whispered something to him before taking a seat in the middle of the table.

"Everything alright Yuri?" Yuya asked from where he sat right in front of the pink eyed boy.

"Yes everything's fine," Yuri assured.

At that moment Kit walked in and headed for the Juvenile Officers table at the front of the room in the next row over. He leaned down and said something to Aster who looked over at their table with a mix of anger and dislike. Kit took a seat at the table as Aster stood up and walked over to Yuri and his friends.

"Yuri you wouldn't be planning anything now would you?" Aster asked.

"No. Why would you think something like that?" Yuri asked back in a calm and collected voice.

"Kit tells me he saw you quietly whisper something to Sora. A threat perhaps to keep him quiet," Aster challenged.

"No not a threat. I was merely asking him if he was okay quietly as we're not supposed to show weakness or concern here but you know me. Dennis said Sora has been having nightmares for the past few nights and I was inquiring about his well-being. I was also reminding him he has his friends if he needs to talk."

"You weren't making any threats? You know that's not allowed here as they make the other cadets too fearful to concentrate on their classes and training," Aster recited as calmly as Yuri had been.

"Sora was I threating you at all?" Yuri asked the younger boy who shook his head.

Aster walked away. The whole group was glad to see him leave. Sora let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in. Yuri and Kite exchanged glances before Shay's eyes looked with Yuri's as he gestured towards Sora.

"Not right now. I'll explain later," Yuri mouthed to him. He nodded.

The rest of breakfast ended in mostly silence with a few words uttered here and there. Yuya tried to get a conversation going but everyone was too distracted over Aster's visit to their table. Aster himself continued to observe them from afar. Yuri knew he was watching and kept everything neutral and off the escape topic.

Later on while everyone was in the rec room. Sora was headed up the stairs to Yuri's room like he promised. He knocked three times then twice then three more times like Yuri had asked him to do shortly after breakfast ended. Soon enough the door opened.

"Thank you for coming Sora. It proves you're serious about getting out of here," Yuri said, shutting the door before speaking.

"Thanks for including me," Sora replied back.

Sora took a seat on the bed that had once been Yuto's. Kite was already seated there with his back against the wall. Shay leaned against the wall next to the bed.

"Shay what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"I know about the escape plan. That's why I'm here. I'm staying here to help those staying behind until you guys come back with help."

Yuri explained Shay's role in helping the rest of the cadets and Sora's own role. Sora listened carefully to Yuri's plan.

"At eleven forty Kite is going to come get you from your room. He will bring you here where we will wait for a little while. At exactly midnight you, me and Kite will make our way to the stairs and quietly but quickly descended. The plan is to slip out the front door as it only has a dead bolt at the bottom and the middle. If we can't get out the front door we will try the back door. If we have to go out the back way, run as fast as you can to the left gate on the side if it's locked we'll either break the lock or we'll force the door down some way. Run to the front of the academy and keep running."

"What if we can't get out either door?" Sora asked.

"We will as quietly as we can force a grate off a window break the window and escape that way," Kite told him.

"What happens if one of you gets caught?" Shay inquired.

"If one of us gets caught the other two will keep going no matter what. Someone needs to get out and tell the police or someone else with power what's going on in this place," Yuri stated.

Everyone nodded. They knew this was the only way to get help. Someone needed to get out of here and soon. They couldn't wait to graduate due to too many people dying. If they did wait who would be left to save?

"Sora show Shay what you should me and Yuri," Kite suggested.

Sora climbed off the bed and carefully removed his shirt. Shay's breath caught in his throat his eyes widened and he had to stifle a gasp that threatened to escape. The injuries that covered Sora's young small body looked worse than they had when he had shown Yuri and Kite only a night ago.

Yuri got up from his own bed and grabbed a first aid kit. He made Sora sit on his bed while he disinfected and bandaged all his injuries.

"Did you not Show Dennis when Kite and I took you to your room the other night?" asked Yuri.

Sora shook his head.

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't have gotten any sleep if I told him. He would have stayed up all night threatening to harm Iggy and making sure I pulled through," Sora admitted. "I didn't want him to worry about me or risk getting into trouble."

"That explains why they were never treated," Shay expressed.

"We should have taken care of them before taking Sora back to his and Dennis's room," Kite muttered.

"Well what's done is done," Yuri reasoned. "Sora if we all get out of here Kite is going to take us to see his father. His father knows the current Mayor of the city the man funding the academy," Yuri continued with his planning.

"He might ask to see your injuries. After words he'll take us to the mayor who he is good friends with. The mayor will probably want to see the evidence too," Kite warned.

"I'll happily show them if it gets this place shut down for good," Sora vowed.

"Good kid. Now if you happen to be the only one to get out of here go directly to the police and ask for Dr. Faker tell him everything and ask to see the mayor," Yuri said quietly ruffling Sora's hair playfully.

"It's almost lights out," Shay warned as he glanced at the clock.

They had fifteen minutes to be in their rooms. Sora, Kite and Shay all stepped out the door to Yuri's room. Suddenly Sora stopped and let out a small quiet gasp. Shay and Kite turned in the direction Sora was looking and even Yuri came out to see what was going on.

Down the hall leaning against the opposite wall was Aster with Kit on his right and Iggy on his left. They were staring right at the small group gathered in the hallway.

"Don't let on what we discussed tonight," Yuri whispered.

"Sora there you are," Dennis said as he came up the stairs and saw his younger roommate with his other three missing friends. "Why didn't you guys come to the rec room?"

Dennis became silent. He glanced at his four friends then at the three Juvenile Officers then back to his friends. He knew they had discussed something they didn't want the Juvenile Officers to know about so he tried to come up with a good enough explanation but Yuri beat him to it.

"Sora heard I was feeling a little down about a few things and came to keep me company since I didn't really feel like hanging out. When he thought I might be more depressed then he thought he went to Shay and Kite and they all teamed up to make me feel better,"

Dennis knew Yuri was making it up as he went and he hoped the Juvenile Officers bought the excuse. He nodded signalling to his friends he knew the situation and he was playing along.

"I get it. You miss Yuto don't you? You think about him sometimes and it makes you feel depressed. I understand all too well that pain," Dennis recited.

"Thanks Dennis but it's more than just Yuto. I've had a not so nice day today," Yuri mumbled with a nod which Dennis returned.

"But seeing as how its five minutes till lights out I need to get Sora back to our room. Kite, Shay thanks for helping Sora help Yuri out. Come along Sora. We don't want to make these hard working Juvenile Officer's jobs more difficult do we?" Dennis kept the acting going as he and Sora left for their room.

Aster and the other two Juvenile Officers with him came forward after Dennis and Sora passed them. They closed in on Shay, Kite and Yuri.

"I'm on to you?" Aster threatened, "All three of us are."

"On to what?" Yuri faked innocence.

"You weren't depressed. Sora didn't go get Kite and Shay to help you. They were already in that room when he showed up. That was just a simple story you made up," Aster continued.

"How would you know?" Kite asked.

"Because Kit was standing inside the bathroom watching as Sora approached your room. He heard the knocks and he continued to watch while Iggy and I showed up. Just before you all excited that room Kit told us everything. Sora never once left the room. The way Kit had himself hidden none of you saw him there. He's been there since before Yuri entered that room with Shay and Kite," Aster admitted.

Yuri kept the act up though inside he was scared. He knew the Juvenile Officers were on to him. He hadn't been as careful as he should have been. Damn. They knew he was planning something and they were trying to figure out what it was and stop him. Good luck. He'd beat them at their own game.

* * *

 **So Sora's now in on the plan. and Dennis almost helped Yuri out of a jam. Yuri's playing a dangerous game with the academy. Aster knows something is up. Who will escape the academy? What will Aster try to do to prevent their escape? What will happen next? Keep reading to find out.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Hello to all my readers and reviewers. Here is the next chapter of Survivor. it's really just more about the upcoming escape hope you like it though.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43:**

It had been two days now since Aster, Iggy and Kit confronted Yuri, Kite, Shay and Sora. Yuri had noticed the three Juvenile Officers keeping close tabs on them since then. He knew Aster knew he was up to something but he didn't know what that something was yet. Yuri had a plan to keep him guessing until the night of his group's escape.

"Yuri the bell signalling the end of breakfast just sounded," Dennis called out, breaking Yuri out of his thoughts.

"Thanks Dennis," Yuri thanked.

"Are you okay?" Dennis asked, looking his friend up and down.

"Yes I'm just…" Yuri suddenly stopped talking.

Dennis looked over to the front of the room where Yuri had been staring right before he had abruptly cut off his sentence. There standing in the middle of the doorway of the dining hall was Kit. He had his back to them but his head was turned to them indicating he was watching and listening.

"Yuri are you okay?" Dennis asked him again louder this time.

Yuri got the hint. He quickly sat back down and placed his head down on the table in his crossed arms. He stayed like this for a while before Kit started to approach.

"What's the hold up? Get a move on. Class is starting,"

"Sorry Yuri was suddenly feeling dizzy," Dennis told Kit as he and Yuri tried to cover up Yuri's sudden silence.

"It's fine. I'm fine now. It passed as suddenly as it came," Yuri claimed getting up slowly and carefully as if he really had been dizzy and leading Dennis out of the dining hall and away from Kit.

Kit found Aster at the door to the history of war classroom. He was making sure everyone in this class at this time showed up. Kit motioned for the head Juvenile Officer to come talk to him quickly.

"What's up?" Aster asked him quietly.

"Dennis and Yuri were taking their sweet time in the dining hall. Yuri was distracted and didn't seem to realize breakfast was over until Dennis spoke up. Dennis asked if he was okay and he'd been about to say something when they both realised I was still in the room with them. Yuri suddenly got quiet when they noticed me and he and Dennis covered up that sudden quietness by saying Yuri was suddenly dizzy," Kit reported under his breath so only Aster could hear him.

"Dennis again. He was present when they lied about why Shay, Kite and Sora where in Yuri's room two nights ago too. He came up with the excuse then as well," Aster remembered. "They're definitely up to something," he finished.

"Should we warn the Professor now or try and find out what their up to then talk to the Professor?" asked Kit.

"I will talk to the Professor during lunch. I'll say we know the group is up to something and that we are in the process of figuring out what that something is. I'll mention to him that we are preparing to stop whatever it is their up to."

"You want me and Iggy to continue keeping an eye on them while you talk to Professor Akaba?" Kit asked.

"Yes watch them closely and tell me how they react to you and see what they do when they think you're not watching them," Aster ordered.

Shay was sitting at the back of the history class when Aster walked in and made his way over to him. He didn't let on he was concerned the head Juvenile Officer was approaching. He stayed calm and quiet.

"I know what you're little group is up too and I'm going to put a stop it," Aster baited.

"Oh," was Shay's response.

"Meeting in Yuri's room close to lights out, talking quietly to yourselves when you think no one is watching. Making excuses when you do get caught doing something. You are either planning revenge on someone, maybe a Juvenile Officer, maybe a fellow cadet, or you're planning to escape."

Aster continued trying to bait Shay but he never uttered a word about anything. He didn't flinch, gasp, fidget, or look anywhere besides the young man talking to him or the front of the room. In fact he made direct eye contact with Aster when he spoke to him

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was simply hanging out with a few friends and trying to cheer Yuri up a couple nights ago. I also don't know about any excuses. We're simply trying to get through until graduation. That's all."

"That isn't like you. Usually the whole group is together. Not apart like last night. I find it a little odd that only a select group of you was hanging out in Yuri's room trying to cheer him up. Usually if a friend in your group is down the whole group makes attempts to cheer them up not just a few members. I know you guys," Aster stated.

"What are you getting at," Shay questioned.

"If Yuri really was upset and suicidal about Yuto's death Yuya would be up there in a heartbeat trying to help him. I know you and the rest of them in Yuri's room that night are planning something," Aster growled as he walked away from Shay and left the history of war classroom.

At lunch that day Shay made Kite move over so he could sit in front of Yuri. As he sat down the look in his eyes told Yuri something was wrong.

"Aster confronted me about the plan. He said he knew we were up to something and that he was going to stop it," shay warned.

"What if he does know? What if he really does something to stop us?" Sora said in alarm.

"That's why Shay spoke up. So we could prepare for things like this," Kite calmly spoke to calm Sora down.

"If they are on to us we will need to really be careful," Yuri cautioned.

At that moment the Juvenile Officers entered the room and headed for their reserved table. Kit whispered something to Iggy before they turned their attentions to Yuri and his friends.

"Act as calm as possible Iggy and Kit are watching," Yuri whispered to his comrades.

Aster then left the table and headed for the table reserved for the instructors. As the group watched Aster leaned over and conversed with Professor Akaba himself, who had decided to sit at the instructor's table today instead of in his office like he usually does.

"Damn," Yuri muttered under his breath.

"That's why Iggy and Kit are watching so intently," Kite said quietly as the group kept their attentions on each other trying to not look suspicious to the Juvenile Officers or the Professor himself or any of the instructors.

The group kept their actions and voices calm as they spoke as if they weren't planning anything at all. Aster walked around the dining hall and came closer to their table trying to act like he was observing all the tables not just them personally. He acted like he was just making sure everyone was behaving but Yuri new better. Aster had talked with the Professor first before his act of making sure everyone was behaving. Yuri knew Aster was trying to hear anything important from them but they gave nothing of their plan away to him.

"Did they react?" Aster asked Iggy and Kit once he returned to the Juvenile Officers table.

"Not really. They watched you approach the Professor. Besides that they acted naturally," Kit told him.

"I didn't hear of any plans when I walked by but I know they're up to something," Aster concluded.

"I didn't see anything suspicious but they could be trying to get us to let our guard down so their plan will be easier to pull off," Iggy voiced.

"Let's keep observing them. We need to be ready to stop whatever it is their up to," Aster commanded.

* * *

 **There you go. chapter 43. the escape is coming up in a couple of chapters or so. Need to really do some work on it. be patient the escape is coming. what will happen next? who will be the next to die? who will get out of the academy during the escape? Keep reading to find out. see you all next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Here is the next chapter of Survivor. A lot happens in this chapter but you'll have to read it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44:**

As the days went by Yuri and the rest of his group continued to come up with excuses to trick the Juvenile Officers and keep them second guessing what he was up to. Sometimes though the Juvenile Officers would get the best of them and learn a little bit about their little plan.

Iggy and Kit took turns following the group members. With this method they were able to learn that Yuya, Gong and Moon Shadow knew nothing about the plan. They also learned Dennis knew very little, he only knew something was being planned. Shay knew more than he let on but they still didn't know who the real planner was or what the plan actually was.

"We need to do this soon," Yuri said one night while everyone was in the back garden before lights out.

"We do," Kite agreed. "Those Juvenile Officers are getting close to figuring out what we're up to."

"They already know Yuya, Gong and Dennis don't really know anything and moon Shadow really doesn't know anything as he is never really around us much anymore," Shay stated.

"I'm starting to think he's distancing himself from us. Anyone know why?" Yuya inquired.

"He's probably trying to not get into trouble so he's not punished," Shay voiced out.

"Well whatever his reason for ditching the group he's still a fellow cadet and he won't be left behind when the academy goes down," Dennis reasoned as everyone else nodded.

"Anyway back to the task at hand. The Juvenile Officers are zeroing in on, me, and Kite and possibly Sora too," Yuri thought out loud.

"I'm thinking maybe I should get them to focus on me so you guys have a better chance of escaping," Shay whispered.

"No it wouldn't work. Their too smart to fall for that now," Yuri commented.

"What if I provided a distraction on the night of the escape?" Shay volunteered.

"We could do that. Especially if we run into trouble. But that would get you into trouble too especially if we fail. If we're careful though at least one of us will get out of here," Yuri said softly.

"If you think only one person will get out of here bring Sora to my room I have an idea," Shay told him.

Little did they know Kit was watching them from a distance. He was too far to hear or tell what they were saying but he knew they were whispering, indicating they did not want to be heard. Kit decided this needed to be reported to Aster and set out to find him.

A few minutes later Yuri and Sora arrived at Shay and Kite's room. Kite was sitting on his bed with Shay. In Shay's lap was a small blue camera.

"I get it now," Yuri said quietly.

"If there is a chance that only one person will make it out of here that person should have pictures of Sora's injuries as proof something is wrong in this place especially if Sora himself doesn't get out," Shay smirked.

"But how do we know who will make it?" asked Sora.

"Simple all three of you will have copies so it wouldn't matter who gets out just as long as the pictures aren't found by the academy if we fail," Shay revealed.

"If someone doesn't make it pass your pictures on to a comrade," Kite said producing three leather pouches big enough to hide the pictures in.

"Where'd those come from?" Yuri asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later," Kite insisted.

At that moment Sora removed his shirt. The injuries were healing but they were still not looking good. Shay hoped if someone of power saw them they would be really good evidence to convince them the academy was not a good place and needed to be shut down.

"How will you develop them," Yuri asked as Shay finished taking the pictures.

"Don't need to. This camera does it instantly," Shay stated.

Shay hid the camera under the floorboards under his bed. Yuri hadn't even known they were loose enough that he could remove them, hide whatever he wanted to hide, then put the boards back into their original position. He made it look like they were still solidly in place too.

"Shay did that when we first got here," Kite explained.

"Nice idea," Yuri said back.

Kite sat on shay's bed and placed three pictures in each of the pouches. He handed them to Shay who tucked them under the floorboards with the camera.

"Yuri we'll keep these safe here until it's time," Kite suggested as Yuri nodded.

A knock on the door caused the group to jump. Yuri answered it. Dennis was standing in the hall. He looked nervous. He looked at the floor, then at his friends in the room behind Yuri, then back at the floor. Then after some time he looked at something off to his right in the hallway then entered the room as Yuri stepped back.

The group gathered knew he was being made to do what he was doing. They knew by his nervousness and by the fact he had glanced at something in the hall. He also wouldn't make eye contact with them.

"Dennis what's wrong?" Yuri questioned.

"I…I…have to show you something," he said in an uneasy voice.

Despite knowing something was up the group of four followed Dennis. He led his friends out the door and down the hall towards a closet and towards were the Juvenile Officer's rooms were. He stayed silent and still refused to make eye contact with any of them. He seemed lost or upset about something. As they neared the closet and the hallway leading to an area only the Juvenile Officers were allowed in the group got really suspicious.

"I'm sorry," Dennis whispered sadly finally making eye contact with them.

"Dennis what's wrong?" Kite asked him again.

Suddenly out of nowhere the group was attacked by Aster and his Juvenile Officers. They were pushed closer to the closet where Aster waited for them. Sora was then pushed forward and shoved into the closet and Aster closed it. He had Iggy stand in front of it so Sora couldn't get out until they decided to let him out.

"What are you up to?" Aster suddenly demanded.

"Nothing," Yuri shot back. "We're just hanging out.

"Without Yuya, Gong, Dennis and Moon Shadow. That's odd. Until about a month ago you guys were almost never apart during your free time. Now you only interact with them minimally. You're up to something and it's my job to find out what. We could do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice. What are you up to?" Aster tried again.

"I'll tell you," shay said thinking quickly as Aster started backing Yuri up against the window at the end of the hall near where the two groups were standing. "Yuri and Yuya are fighting with each other over something and Kite and I were originally trying to get them to talk and work things out. Recently Sora started pleading with Yuri to work things out with Yuya and get them to get along again."

"Really. Yuya doesn't look like he has been fighting with Yuri. I looks happy he's laughing with the friends he still has around him and when I asked him about you guys he said he didn't know what was going on," Aster called Shay's lie.

"One looks can be deceiving Yuya could just be trying to not let things get to him. And two Yuya doesn't know what's going on with Yuri he won't talk to him or hang out and Yuya doesn't even know if Yuri and him are still friends," Shay thought up quickly.

Aster narrowed his eyes. Something told him Shay was lying. He searched shay, Kite and Yuri for anything they might have on them. Anything that could tell him what they were up to. He found nothing. He searched their faces for any trace of a lie. Nothing. Aster narrowed his eyes. He knew something was up but had no real proof. After a bit of thought he turned to Iggy

"Open the closet," he ordered.

Iggy did as told and Sora was searched as well. Nothing. Aster let the group go and walked off to speak with the Professor. He was getting frustrated. Was it possible he was being paranoid and Yuri and his friends weren't up to anything? No they were up to something he just knew it. The question was what was that something?

"I will find out what you are planning and I will put a stop to it," the head Juvenile Officer vowed as he entered the Professor's office and shut the door to talk in private.

* * *

 **There you go. hope you liked it. So Aster's not playing nice and Shay's making excusses now? What will hapen next keep reading to find out.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Hello readers and reviewers. Here is the next chapter for Survivor. I'm posting this a little early as i'm going to be busy for the next little while and won't be able to update. Hope you all like this. This is the last chapter before the escape Yuri is planning.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45:**

"You're sure they're up to something?" Leo Akaba asked his lead Juvenile Officer.

"Yes I know they are. None of their lies are true. Yuya doesn't even know he and Yuri are fighting. Yuri meets in secret with shay, Kite and Sora. Dennis has made up cover lies to help Yuri's when he gets caught though I really don't think he knows what Yuri is planning. Today Shay even made up a lie to help Yuri. He's the one who said Yuri and Yuya were fighting," Aster spilled.

He had been talking to the Professor for the past little while. Trying to think of what Yuri and his small group of friends were up to. He decided to ask the Professor if he could use some of the Juvenile Officers to put together a team to try and stop Yuri's plan.

"What do you think their up to?" Leo wanted to know.

"You want my honest opinion? Judging by Celina's earlier threat to leave the academy and how Yuri reacted to said threat and her being separated from them I think Yuri might be planning an escape. But why not take the whole group? Why only a few of them?"

"What do you want to do to make sure they don't succeed in whatever their plan is?"

"I want to form a team to patrol the areas around the boy's dorms and the front door possibly the back door as well and the surrounding areas," Aster stated.

"Do it. If they really are planning an escape we need to stop them no one outside these walls can know what's going on here. No one. We'll be shut down for sure," the Professor ordered.

"Consider it done," Aster declared. "I'll do everything in my power to stop whatever Yuri is up to and keep him and his friends from escaping."

Aster gathered his most trusted of the Juvenile Officers in the dining hall. Iggy, kit, Dipper, Julia, Grizzlepike, Gloria and Grace.

"I gathered you all here as you are the meanest, strongest and most trusted of the Juvenile Officers," Aster started. "I have been tasked by the Professor to put a team together whose job it is to stop a certain group of cadets from completing whatever it is they're planning," he finished.

"What are they planning?" Dipper asked.

"We believe they may be planning to escape," Aster told the group.

"What are we going to do about it?" Julia demanded.

"We are going to form four teams of two. One team will patrol the floor the boys rooms are on, one will patrol the front door and surrounding area, one will patrol the back and surrounding area and the last team will be a backup team waiting to help catch the possible rule breakers," Aster related.

"Like great idea," Grace said from beside her sister.

"Grace you and Gloria will be one team. You will be patrolling the back door and its surrounding area. Julia, Dipper you will be another team. You two will be patrolling the floor of the boy's rooms. Kit and I will be the third team we will be patrolling the front door and its surrounding area and Grizzlepike and Iggy you two are the strongest and will be the backup team. Be ready to take the out of line cadets down."

The whole team nodded. They stood up to leave when Aster added another thought.

"We will be patrolling in these teams in our assigned areas until these cadets make a move and we stop them."

"That like means all night. Totally like not cool," grace complained.

"Since we aren't cadets we don't have class. Meaning we could sleep during the day if need be," Julia told her.

"The bright side to this is I think they will be making their move soon enough," Aster knowingly said.

"Who are the cadets we're stopping," Gloria asked.

"Yuri, Kite and Sora. Possibly Shay and Dennis too," Aster informed.

"Yuri won't chance moving too soon," Iggy reminded him.

"Yes but he also won't chance not moving soon enough. He knows his losing his chance. Not that he has much of a chance anyway," Kit threw at Iggy.

"One more thing," Aster said gaining everyone's attentions again. "We don't know how many cadets are actually planning to escape but be ready for at least two or three. Use the two way radios here to stay in touch with the other Juvenile Officer teams," Aster said as he handed the radios out.

Aster finished briefing his team soon after. Reminding them that they could not allow the escapees to actually escape. He reminded them of their teammates and where they were patrolling. Then he dismissed them.

"Dismissed. Meet back here right at eight o'clock tonight before heading to your posts."

Everyone nodded. Then they all left the dining hall. Some went to rest for the day others went to the rec room to monitor the cadets in there and some went to do whatever to pass the time until they had to be back in the dining hall.

The next day Yuri was being unusually quiet. For the past couple weeks since he started planning the escape he had been being quiet except for with a few of his friends. Though he was quite quiet about his plans to some of his friends they could always get him to talk about things unrelated to the plan itself. Except not today. During breakfast he said nothing. Even now at lunch his friends tried to get him to talk about anything but he remained quiet.

"What's up with him?" Dennis asked the others quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuya questioned.

"Gong thinks tonight's the night of Yuri's plan," Gong whispered.

Kite and Shay knew what was going on. The reason for Yuri's silence was across the room at the first table in the next row. The Juvenile Officers table. Aster Phoenix. The head Juvenile Officer watched Yuri carefully.

The Juvenile Officers were on to the escape plan and Yuri knew it. They had tried excuse after excuse and even tried showing them they weren't planning anything. But nothing worked. They knew something was being planned and they were determined to put a stop to it. Who would win? Yuri or the Juvenile Officers?

"He's just tired," Shay stated out loud.

By this time the rest of the group knew there was a plan but they didn't know what it was, how many of them were involved and which of them was actually involved with said plan. They only suspected things. Still the group helped make up stories and excuses but sometimes they would accidently slip up. None of them would ever admit to knowing anything though. Especially not now with Yuri keeping quiet.

"Yuri won't talk about anything outside his room," Kite quietly and calmly stated as he made eye contact with Moon Shadow.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the group of friends rose stiffly and tiredly from their table. They hated when the bell rang signalling the beginning of lessons and training again.

"See you guys at dinner," Yuya said as he limped off to class.

Yuri watched him go wondering what had happened to Yuya to cause him to limp like that. He made eye contact with Sora, Kite and Shay. His eyes said it all. Tonight had to be the night. They couldn't put this off any longer. Yuya was injured and the Juvenile Officers were catching on to their plan. Gong was right. Tonight Yuri would execute the plan. Kite locked eyes with Moon Shadow again.

"Meet me in my room tonight," Yuri told Kite and Sora softly. Shay would stay in his room until he needed to make a distraction if one was needed.

Moon Shadow knew of the plan too. He wouldn't let on he knew of it. He would make sure things went okay for his friends during their escape attempt. First he had to make a call to Dr. Faker and tell him to send Sun Shadow to retrieve the escaping cadets.

It was later on in the evening about an hour before lights out. Kite, shay and Sora were in Yuri's room going over the plan one last time before they executed it.

"Kite will go get Sora and bring him here. I already got the photos and pouches from Shay. They're here in the room so don't worry about that," Yuri whispered.

"I'll get Sora at eleven forty and be at your door for eleven forty-five. I'll knock softly three times in secession twice if it's safe, once if it's not," Kite also whispered.

"We will wait at least fifteen minutes. At midnight I'll check the way outside the door if I don't see or hear anything I'll go out first then Sora will follow after me followed by you Kite. We will silently but quickly make our way to the stairs and head down them," Yuri stated.

He paused to make sure no one was outside the door but heard nothing. He continued speaking quietly.

"We can't use the Juvenile Officers patrol schedule anymore as chances are they've changed it. Shay you said you found out something?" Yuri asked.

"Yes I did," Shay confirmed with a nod. "If the front and back doors are both locked there is a back room near the back door with a grated window. The grate is old, rusted and bent up. It should be easy to get it out. Then once the window is broken you will have to be quick. The Juvenile Officers will be on you in no time if they hear the grate being removed or the window breaking and chances are someone will hear it," Shay relayed.

"Alright we all know the plan now so we stick to it, we get out of here and we get help," Yuri declared with confidence.

In the hall. A shadowed figure quickly and quietly moved away from the door where he had been listening to the conversation. He went to his room and quickly conveyed the escape plan to his boss.

"Three are escaping the plan is for midnight send Sun Shadow to the dock to retrieve them."

After the call finished Moon Shadow moved unseen down to the room Shay had mentioned. The window grate was in the condition Shay said it was. He quickly got to work.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. What will happen during the escape? will the escapers get out of the academy? will there be another death? who will live? What will happen after? you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Hello readers. Here is the first part of the escape attempt. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46:**

It was just before eleven thirty. Yuri had stayed awake waiting for his partners in crime to arrive. He pretended to sleep when the Juvenile Officers did their rounds and made sure everyone was in their rooms an hour after lights out. Now however he sat on his bed silently, watching the door, waiting.

At exactly eleven forty kite checked the hall saw it was empty and quietly made his way to Sora's room. He knocked the secret knock but it wasn't Sora who answered the door.

"Dennis," Kite whispered in shock.

Dennis put a figure to his lips and quickly pulled Kite inside the room shutting the door quickly but quietly. At that moment Julia and Dipper, the two Juvenile Officers assigned to patrol the boy's rooms for the escapees, came around the corner.

"That was close," Kite whispered as he heard the Juvenile Officers walked past the room.

"They seem to do that every fifteen minutes or so," Dennis told Kite.

"Sora you ready?" Kite asked as Sora nodded.

"No matter what happens please just get Sora out of here. He doesn't need to be in this place anymore. He doesn't deserve to suffer," Dennis pleaded.

"The only thing I can promise for sure is that we'll try," Kite said back.

Dennis nodded, accepting the promise. Everyone gathered at the door and Dennis opened it, looked around then nodded to Kite and Sora.

"Good luck," Dennis mouthed.

At one minute past eleven forty-five Kite and Sora reached Yuri's room. Kite Knocked and Yuri quickly answered the door.

"You're a minute late," Yuri inquired as he passed his friends their pouches containing the photos of Sora's injuries.

"I know. Dennis was waiting for me with a warning. He said the Juvenile Officers patrolling make their rounds every fifteen minutes," Kite relayed.

"Thank you Dennis," Yuri said with a smile and a sigh of relief

"Dennis helped us out a lot didn't he?" asked Sora.

"Yes he did," Yuri agreed.

At exactly midnight Yuri put an ear to the door and checked for movement. He heard nothing so he checked the hall. Nothing.

"Chances are they should be coming around the corner any minute so I'm going to run to the bathroom just down the hall heading towards the stairs. When I'm safe there Sora will come after me then Kite. If the Juvenile Officers come at any time if you're in this room you stay here till they pass. If you're in the hall head either to the bathroom or my room whichever is closest. Got it?" Yuri questioned.

Kite and Sora nodded. Yuri checked the hall and again saw no one and headed for the bathroom quickly. Sora followed after. He was about half way to the bathroom when Julia and Dipper could be heard around the corner. Sora ran for the bathroom and hid with Yuri while Kite closed the door of Yuri's room.

The two Juvenile Officers slowly walked past Yuri's closed room door then the still open bathroom door. Checking the closets and looking briefly inside the bathroom as they went. Julia then entered the bathroom Yuri and Sora were hiding in. Yuri hid behind the open door and Sora hid in the small space between the shelving unit and the wall right next to the door. The shadows were thickest here.

"Anyone there?" Dipper asked Julia from where he stood by the door.

"No," Julia replied, failing to see the two boys in the darkness.

The two Juvenile Officers left to continue their rounds of the boy's dorms and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. Soon after Kite joined them. He had taken a huge risk though as the Juvenile Officers were right at the stairs when Kite joined his friends. Their backs were turned to the small group as they looked down the stairs and over the stairs railing but they were still in hearing range.

"We can't get to the stairs with them over there." Kite mouthed out desperately.

"Kite head back to my room there isn't enough shadows here to hide all three of us. Sora and I will stay here and we will wait for them to head back the other way."

Yuri hadn't said the words he pointed to kite then to his room. That showed Kite what Yuri wanted him to do. Then Yuri pointed to Sora and himself then their own hiding places signalling he and Sora would stay here and wait. Yuri smirked at his plan. He could outsmart the Juvenile Officers. Kite did as ordered and the trio waited patiently.

Kite was right about not getting to the stairs with the Juvenile Officers in that direction. There was only one flight of stairs leading from the main floor to the classrooms and dorm rooms in the academy and the Juvenile Officer were at those stairs.

After waiting for what seemed like forever Julia and Dipper headed back in their direction away from the stairs. Like before when they had passed they opened closets and of course checked the bathroom.

"Didn't Aster say he was certain Yuri was behind this escape thing?" Julia suddenly asked.

"Yeah he did," Dipper confirmed.

"Maybe we should check to see if he's still in his room," Julia suggested.

Yuri paled. They were going to check his room. If they saw Kite in there their shot at freedom was gone. He wasn't worried about them noticing he was gone. He made it look like he was in his bed by bunching the blankets up.

It was well known, thanks to Yuto, that Yuri liked to sleep with his head under the covers so if they didn't see his head they would assume it was just buried in the covers and since he slept silently the stupid Juvenile Officers wouldn't notice a thing wrong.

"Kite," Yuri whispered quietly in fear for his friend.

The only problem to Yuri's plan right now was Kite. He was in Yuri's room. The room Dipper and Julia were about to check. If he was spotted the game was over. Yuri had to hope Kite would be able to hid somewhere and not be seen.

In Yuri's room Kite overheard them saying they were checking said room. Kite looked around for somewhere to hide. The closet? No they would be sure to check it. Under Yuri's bed? Maybe under the Bed Yuto used before he died?

Kite looked over to Yuri's bed and chuckled a little. Yuri had done the same thing Kite and Shay had done with Kite's bed. Bunched up the sheets to make it look like someone was sleeping in it. Smart move.

The door to Yuri's room opened. Kite was closer to Yuto's former bed and dove under it as the two Juvenile Officers stepped inside. They didn't linger at the door they headed over to the closet. Kite knew how he was going to escape the room. If he was quiet and lucky this just might work.

"Yuri's roommate died right?" Dipper mused. "So he doesn't have one."

"Yeah," Julia confirmed as she looked around the room.

"So this bed should be empty," Dipper concluded.

The Juvenile Officers turned to Yuri's bed as Kite slipped out from under the second bed quietly. They didn't see him as their eyes were locked on the bed and their backs were to him.

"So it's true. Yuri does sleep with the covers over his head," Dipper sneered.

"Weird," Julia muttered.

As Kite reached the door of the room Dipper started investigating what was supposed to be Yuri asleep in his bed. He listened for any sounds then he ordered Yuri to wake up.

"No one sleeps completely without making some sort of sound. He also should have heard me ordering him up," Dipper growled.

He pulled the covers off the bed. There arranged to look like a sleeping body was a bunch of sheets, covers and clothes. Yuri was not in his bed. He wasn't even in his room. They had been tricked. The two Juvenile Officers whirled on the door just in time to see Kite make a break for the door and run.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. More still to come. what will happen next? will yuri, Kite and Sora make it out? will someone not make it? who will die next? Keep reading to find out. Read and review. See you next chapter.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The big escape. Who's getting out of the academy? Who's going to die? Read to find out I won't say anything. Sorry to any of the fans for killing your fav character but it had to be done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. I own only some OC's that will be appearing in the next couple of chapters or so. I'll let you know who and when.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 47:**

Kite bolted as fast as he could towards the bathroom Julia had inspected earlier. Sora and Yuri joined him as he ran past and all three took off for the stairs.

"We have three making a run for it," Dipper shouted into his two-way radio.

In just under a minute Yuri, Kite and Sora reached the staircase and as quickly as they could ran down it. Yuri found himself in the lead when something happened. Something went wrong. Yuri's right foot slipped out from under him as he was running as fast as he could down those stairs and he slipped.

"Yuri," Sora screamed out as he watched his friend fall down the stairs all the way to the bottom.

As Kite and Sora reached him they knew he had not survived the fall. It was a long way from where he'd fallen to the bottom of the stair case where he landed. There was no saving him. Yuri was gone. Now only two were left to escape and get help for the others.

"Sora we need to keep going," Kite urged the younger boy. "Don't let Yuri's sacrifice be in vain. He worked too hard for us to pass this up."

Kite reached down and grabbed the photo pouch Yuri had on him and ran as fast as he could to the front door. At that moment Iggy Arlo and Grizzlepike Jones were descending on him and Sora. Sora dodged them but Kite didn't

"Sora," Kite yelled as he saw Kit Blade and Aster Phoenix standing at the front door.

Sora stopped and caught the two photo pouches as Kite threw them to him. After catching them he saw Iggy and Grizzlepike force Kite to the ground.

Sora remembered Yuri's plan he recalled what he should do if the front door was guarded. He ran for the back door. He knew it too would be guarded but he also remembered the room with the rusted grate window. Sora hoped he could quickly get that grate off the window.

As he quickly entered the room and closed the door he was shocked to see the grate was already gone. But who had removed it? Kite? No he was too busy planning with Yuri. Shay? Maybe? He hadn't said if he had removed it though.

"We didn't see him so he didn't go to the back door," Sora heard Gloria Tyler tell Aster from somewhere near the backdoor.

Sora knew they wouldn't stop looking for him and soon they would find him in this room if he didn't get out soon. Sora saw a stool abandoned in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and with all the strength he had he threw it at the window.

"It came from in there," Kit said hearing the window shatter.

As the group of Juvenile Officers, minus Iggy and Grizzlepike as they were still restraining Kite, entered the room they caught sight of Sora escaping through the shattered window. Julia, Dipper and Kit ran for the back door in pursuit.

Sora ran through the cold heavy rain. He found the back gate leading to the front of the academy. He tried but couldn't reach the latch to get it open. It was too high and he was too short. He heard the Juvenile Officers behind him and tried jumping higher to unlatch the gate to freedom.

"Sora."

Sora glanced behind him to see Kit running over to him. Kite had somehow escaped Iggy and Grizzlepike got to the room with the broken window got out of the academy. How had he gotten to him before Julia, Dipper and Kit?

"Run," Kite urged.

Kite wasted no time in ramming the gate and forcing it open. It was faster than stopping, reaching for the latch and unhooking it to open the gate.

Sora looked back behind him and Kite only to see Iggy and Grizzlepike were already running ahead of the other officers after the two escapees and were about to catch them both.

"Sora go," Kite shouted as he slipped a piece of paper into one of the pouches and pushed Sora out the broken gate before being recaptured and forced down by Iggy.

Sora turned and ran as fast as he could until he stood on the east facing front lawn of the academy. He stopped for a small break that lasted only a few seconds. He heard the three Juvenile Officers chasing him catching up to him and took off running again. Julia, Dipper and Kit continued after him determined to not let him escape.

Sora ran and ran and ran, he had no idea where he was going exactly all he knew was that he had to get away from the Juvenile Officers chasing him. He had to get off the island and away from the academy. If the Juvenile Officers caught him they would drag him back to the academy and he'd be punished severely for thinking of escaping let alone attempting it. No I wouldn't go back there he was going to get away from Julia, Dipper and Kit and get off this island and get help for all the other cadets trapped in that horrible building.

"Hurry up he's right in front of us," Julia shouted to the two boys behind her.

Sora ran towards the trees directly in front of him. Little did he know he was headed for the little ravine a yard from the academy. Sora reached the ravine and tried to use the trees and small bushes to hide. He tried several times but each time he did he was found by Kit who was quite the tracker. The best at the academy.

"If we don't catch him there'll be trouble," Sora heard Dipper say as he hid behind several fallen trees feet away from them.

"I've got him," Kit muttered under his breath as he knelt to the ground and examined a shoeprint leading to Sora's hiding place.

Kit glanced up at the fallen trees. Watching for any movement. Listening for any sound. He smirked and pointed to the trees. His two partners nodded and slowly, silently moved towards them. Sora knew he had again been found. He knew they were trying to close him in.

He jumped up and ran again but slower than when he'd escaped. He was getting tired but he knew he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. For Kite, for his friends and especially for Yuri.

"I'll finish what you started Yuri. I'll get help," he vowed.

Sora continued to run until he reached the end of the ravine and the edge of the cliff the academy had been built three yards from. The academy sat in the middle of the island facing the east and the rising sun. Surrounding the island were steep cliffs except for on the south east side where the dock sat. That was where Sora had hoped he was going.

"I ran the wrong way," Sora realized and gasped at his mistake.

The three Juvenile Officers chasing him got closer to where Sora stood looking somewhat defeated. Sora then decided he wasn't beaten yet and turned around to go back in the direction he'd come from towards the dock.

"Got you," Kit said as he and his team cornered Sora. Julia on the boys left. Dipper on his right and Kit in the middle.

Sora backed up a little. The three officers fanned out and closed in on him. Sora backed up a little more. Unfortunately he now found himself on the very edge of the cliff. He tried to keep his balance as Kit rushed forward to grab him but failed. Before Kit could reach him Sora fell over the cliff with a bone chilling scream into the deep ocean below.

"Where is the escapee?" Aster asked as Kit, Julia and Dipper arrived back at the academy empty handed.

"We tracked him all the way to the cliff. As we closed in though the twerp panicked and went over," Kit told him.

"If anything he will most likely drown," Dipper suggested.

We need to retrieve his body before anyone else does or there could be trouble later on," Aster uttered as he went to meet with the Professor to tell him about the events that had occurred during the escape Yuri, Sora and Kite had attempted to make.

* * *

 **There it is. the escape chapter is finished. Yuri died falling down the stairs. So sad:( I actually liked him. Sora fell off a cliff poor kid. Will he survive the cliff? What's going to happen to Kite? Kite got captured before he could get out. Keep reading to find out. See you all next chapter.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Hello to all my readers here is chapter 48 of Survivor. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Important:** **As of right now I am having some internet issues. My old computer is no longer connecting to any internet source. I have gotten an adapter for this issue but it is small and weak and there are times when I can't get onto the internet (I have to fight with it for a time). I cannot afford a new computer right now or to get this one fixed. Bare with me if I can update a finished chapter I will please be patient with this story I will not abandon it I just need to figure out this computer problem (or get a job and get a new computer). As soon as I can I will update again Thank you for being patient and understanding.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 48:**

At five in the morning after Aster spoke to the Professor he, Iggy and Kit were sent out to retrieve Sora's body from the ocean before anyone outside the academy found it and investigated. Kit led them through the still falling rain to the cliffs and they followed a path down to the shoreline to see if Sora had washed up.

"Nothing," Iggy stated.

"Either we're too late and someone already found Sora or he hasn't washed up yet," Kit voiced out.

"If he didn't drowned I'll make sure he never breathes again," Iggy threatened.

"The storm is still ongoing so my guess is due to the wind, rain and the high waves he's still out there," Aster told the other two Juvenile Officers.

"So we're going to wait here till the storm stops and we can find him?" Iggy commented.

"No let's head back. We'll return after the rain stops to get Sora. We'll continue coming back daily until we retrieve his body for the Professor," Aster planned out.

Back at the academy Professor Akaba ordered all the cadets gathered at the main doors for an important message. It was six in the morning and everyone was just finishing up breakfast when the order came. They gathered quickly and quietly in front of the man in charge of everything academy related.

Gong, Yuya, Shay, Dennis and Moon Shadow stood off to the left of the gathering talking amongst themselves. They spoke low so as not to be over heard.

"What do you think this is about?" Dennis asked.

"Not sure," Yuya said back.

"Do you think Sora, Yuri and Kite are alright?" asked Gong.

"I'm sure their already rounding up help and preparing to come back for us," Yuya spoke confidently.

Shay remained silent. He knew something had happened last night. He heard the commotion of the Juvenile Officers chasing his friends as they tried to escape. He found himself wondering who had really made it out if anyone had.

"Attention all cadets," Leo's voice rang out loud and clear stopping any further discussion. "Last night three of your fellow cadets did the unthinkable. They tried to leave our wonderful facility and the family we have all become."

A collective gasp escaped the crowed of cadets. Some shocked someone would risk an escape and others holding out hope the escape had somehow worked and help would soon be coming.

"Last Night Yuri Ikaka, Sora Perse and Kite Tenjo attempted to leave our fine academy without permission. And with their training unfinished. Our wonderful Juvenile Officers attempted to convince them of their mistake when an unfortunate accident occurred," Leo continued.

"An accident," the whispers from the other cadets sounded terrible to Shay and the others.

"When he attempted to evade two Juvenile Officers after he refused to listen to orders to return to his room cadet Yuri Ikaka fell down the stairs from the top right to the very bottom,"

Leo paused as the pathetic cadets all gasped in fear and shock. He glanced over at the remainder of the group the escapees had been associated with. They were shocked and saddened at hearing about Yuri's fall. Leo had a few more surprises for them though.

"Unfortunately cadet Ikaka did not survive his fall. He fell long and hard and hit his head, killing him almost instantly," Leo informed once again glancing at Yuri's friends.

"Yuri didn't make it," Dennis whispered in Shock

"He was willing to risk it," Moon shadow comforted.

"Let's hope at least one of our friends made it out of here," Yuya added his two cents.

"Another cadet was captured by our best and strongest Juvenile Officers. We will show you soon. First the third cadet Sora Perse managed to get out of the academy and off the grounds. Instead of heading to the docks and locating a boat his unfinished training and inadequate sense of direction led the poor boy to the cliffs. When three of our Juvenile Officers went to retrieve him and bring him safely home he fought and fell over the cliff edge."

No one needed to know the Professor was exaggerating the events. Sora hadn't fought back and neither had Yuri. But the other cadets didn't need to know that.

"As of yet we have been unable to recover Sora's body do to the weather but when it clears Sora's body will be recovered and returned to his devastated parents for a proper burial," the Professor lied smoothly and confidently.

Shay narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. Leo Akaba, the man known as the Professor was lying. He had no intentions of returning Sora to his parents. They wouldn't even be informed he was dead. Shay knew Sora and Yuri would be thrown into a shallow grave somewhere on the academy grounds, if the rumors about that were even true.

Shay wondered about Kite. What would happen to him? Shay now knew Kite was the cadet who had been captured. He knew Kite would be severely punished and wondered if he would or could survive.

"Now I give you the cadet we managed to capture. Though he was not the leader of the escape plan he had a hand it and helped plan it. Set your eyes on cadet Kite Tenjo," Leo shouted.

Kite was dragged out of the darkness of the hallway that led to the rec room. On either side of him was Barrett on his right and Roget on his left. Kite's head was down and it looked like he had been beaten badly if the bruises and torn clothing were anything to go by.

As Shay watched Kite's head finally lifted, one eye was swollen shut and he was breathing hard. Kite made eye contact with Shay his eyes conveyed his regret at failing his self-given mission.

"Cadet Tenjo what do you have to say for yourself?" Professor Akaba demanded.

"I'm not sorry. This place is a joke. You treat us like trash not family it's no wonder the students want out. I'm only sorry that I failed. I failed to set everyone free. I failed to stop this horrid place from hurting others for your own selfish gain," Kite spat.

Kite's whispered voice was weak with pain from the beating Shay knew he had just endured. He struggled against his captors trying to lash out at them and the Professor, but Barrett and Roget held him firm.

"If you shape up and repent now for your actions and promise to be a model cadet from here on until you graduate your punishment won't be as severe," Leo promised.

"No way I'd do what you ask. Yuri died trying to shut this place down. He died trying to help you, his fellow cadets, get out of here. Stand up against the academy. Don't let Yuri's sacrifice be in vain. Take up the fight he started. Take up the fight and show the world how wrong this place is. Stand up for the people who came here and died here. Stand up for future cadets."

Kite tried to rally the watching cadets. He struggled with everything he had to break free from Barrett and Roget. He spoke out against the Professor and the academy with the confection of a victory. However the rest of the cadets, minus the remainder of his friends, were just too scared.

Before Kite was dragged away for his punishment he once again made eye contact with Shay. In the eyes of his friend Kite saw determination and loyalty to his friends. Shay would continue the fight he and Yuri started and he knew the rest of his friends would join him in rallying the other cadets to fight back.

Later that night Shay joined his surviving friends at their table for dinner. After learning of Yuri's failed escape he had shut himself in his room when he wasn't in class or at a training session with Barrett. Now it was time to talk to the others and see what they could do to take this place down and save Kite.

"Shay are you alright?" Dennis asked softly as Shay sat down next to him.

"Gong thinks Shay's alright. Gong thinks he's just thinking of a way to save Kite and everyone else," Gong spoke up.

"Your right," Shay said with a nod.

"What's the Plan?" asked Moon Shadow who'd just sat down himself.

Shay got quiet after hearing Moon Shadow's voice and seeing him sit down in front of him. Moon Shadow had been being absent from the group at times. What was he doing? Was he reporting to the Professor? Was that why Yuri's plan had failed? Shay didn't trust Moon Shadow right now and wouldn't say anything in his presence.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think of something though?" was all Shay said.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 48. So Shay is suspcious of Moon Shadow. If only he knew of why Moon Shadow is at the academy. Kite's in some serious trouble. Is Sora alive or dead? What about Celina? Keep reading to find out. Just a reminder I am having internet problems. I will try to continue updating finished chapters but sometimes my computer won't let me. See you all next chapter. Hopefully up in a decent amount of time.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Hello people welcome to another chapter of Survivor. Let's read and see what Shay and his friends have in store for us. So far my internet is cooperating with me today so I'm posting this chapter. I was going to post it last night but the internet wouldn't cooperate then.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 49:**

It had been a few days since Yuri, Kite and Sora had tried to escape. A few days since Kite had tried to rally the rest of the cadets of the academy to fight back. Fight for their freedom. Shay hadn't seen his best friend and roommate since. He hadn't even heard anything about if he was okay, what he was going through right now or when his punishment would end. All he knew was Kite was going to be punished severely as he'd tried to escape. That was the worst thing anyone could do.

Shay sat in his room after finishing supper thinking about his plan. How could he finish what Kite had started? How could he convince the rest of the cadets to join his cause and fight back for what had been taken from them?

"I guess I should start with finding out who will help me fight and unite the others. All I have left from my friends is Yuya, Gong, Dennis and Moon Shadow and I don't trust Moon Shadow right now. I wonder if some of the other cadets will join us?" Shay thought to himself

Suddenly a thought came to him. Fight and unite. Those three words kept echoing in his head. They wouldn't leave him alone. How could he use those words to bring down the academy? Then it hit him.

Shay grabbed a piece of paper from a drawer in Kite's night stand. He folded it and ripped the paper along the folded seams until he held a small rectangle in his hand. He grabbed a pen from his night stand and wrote on that rectangle piece of paper. Then he went to locate his friends.

Shay found Yuya, Gong and Dennis in the rec room. Moon Shadow was nowhere in sight. Good. Shay didn't want him to know what he was planning in case Moon Shadow was secretly reporting to the Professor.

"Hey Shay," Yuya greeted once he'd found his now small group of friends.

"I have an idea of how we can hopefully rally the other cadets to fight the academy. I want to hand theses out under the doors of the other cadet's rooms or to the cadets themselves if possible. We'll see how many of them join us and help us to rally everyone else," Shay explained showing the others the small white rectangular piece of paper with the writing on it.

 **Speak for freedom. United together we are strong. Fight for your rights and your future. Cadets United.**

"Nice. Do you think it will work?" Yuya asked.

"I hope so. If the other cadets realize someone is still fighting to help them their courage might grow. We'll be able to encourage them to fight back. We can start a revolt against the academy and hopefully get it shut down," Shay confided.

"It's a start," Gong told him confidently.

Shay put the card on the table his friends had been sitting around talking quietly to each other his hand was then placed palm down on said card Yuya did the same. Followed by Gong. After thinking about it Dennis reluctantly did the same.

"I'm in. for Yuri. To fight for what he stood for," Dennis vowed.

"Gong will help if it means getting out of here, shutting this place down and saving the other students," Gong recited.

"I'll fight too. Yuri did everything he could to save us. Now we need to carry on and finish what he started," Yuya voiced.

"I am with you all as well," Moon Shadow declared as he suddenly made his presence known.

"First off all where were you just now?" Shay asked him. "I have this feeling you're working for someone. You keep disappearing from the group, you're being secretive, and you act like you're up to something and trying to not get caught."

Shay voiced out his insecurities about Moon Shadow to the cadet himself. There was this nagging feeling Moon Shadow was up to something. Had he been spying on the cadets for the Professor? Had he gotten Yuri, Kite and Sora caught?" It was time to find out. Time for Moon Shadow to come clean.

"I am up to something," Moon Shadow admitted. "Not here. Come up to my room in a few minutes. I will explain there."

Moon Shadow walked away from the very small group. He had a phone call to make before they showed up at his room door. His roommate wouldn't be in the room at the moment so he figured he could reveal who he was and what he was doing to this small group and make that important call. They wouldn't spill his secret. He knew they wouldn't

Moon Shadow stood by the window after entering his room on his cell phone. He decided to make that important call before his friends arrived.

"I know Sun Shadow did not receive the escapees," Moon Shadow said softly.

He listened for a while to make sure he was not being over heard.

"No the escape happened but there was no one to pick up. The escape was a failure. Yuri died in a fall down the stairs, Kite was captured and was unable to escape and Sora ran the wrong way when he managed to get out and ended up at the cliffs where he fell into the ocean."

"My son was captured?" Dr. Faker exclaimed in alarm. "What's the punishment for trying to escape? What will these people do to him?"

"This morning when Professor Leo Akaba called a meeting to tell the cadets of the escape attempt he explained and lied about Yuri's and Sora's deaths. Then he mentioned Kite being captured and even showed him to the gathered cadets," Moon Shadow responded.

"What condition was he in?" a small voice said over the phone.

"Hart you really should be sleeping," Moon Shadow heard the doctor say.

"But I want Kite. I want him home now," Hart cried out.

"I will do everything in my power to bring your brother home," Moon Shadow promised.

"Please Moon Shadow," Faker said as the young boy Moon Shadow had heard over the phone was escorted off to bed.

"Your youngest son?" Moon Shadow guessed.

"Yes. Hart. Kite's younger brother. He really looks up to Kite. Now tell me what's going to happen to him."

"When Leo Akaba showed he had Kite captured I saw evidence he may have been beaten," Moon Shadow admitted.

"Beaten?" Faker echoed.

"Yes. Bruises, torn clothes, swollen left eye and labored breathing."

"So what will happen know? Will they let him go…?"

"No," Moon Shadow interrupted Faker. "Kite broke two of the most rules. He was out of his room after lights out and he tried to escape. The Professor wants to make an example of Kite."

"So what do we do?" Dr. Faker's voice sounded defeated.

"They will beat him into submission. Beat him more than when they'd showed him off. They may even torture him," Moon Shadow reluctantly told his employer.

Moon Shadow heard Dr. Faker take a sharp intake of breath. He heard the man slump into a chair and groan about how he never should have sent his son to that damn academy.

"I know of a group willing to take up the Fight Kite and Yuri and Sora started," Moon Shadow admitted. "I will help them rally the rest of the cadets. If it's possible to do so you should talk to the authorities and the mayor and get them to the academy as soon as possible for back up," Moon Shadow Suggested.

"I'll see what I can do but it'll take some time," the doctor admitted.

"Not if you find the body of Sora Perse before the academy people do. Finding his body will lead you to the academy. From there anyone would be able to tell, from the evidence on said body and the evidence I have provided you that something is not right here."

"Okay we'll try to Find Sora's body first. When we do, if we do, we will gather the evidence, talk to Heartland and see if we can get him to order an investigation on the academy. I will call you when we find him and again when we're ready to move," Faker told him.

"Moon Shadow out."

Moon Shadow hung up his phone as a knock sounded on his room door. He answered it to see Shay, Yuya, Gong and Dennis standing in the hall. He looked around to make sure they were alone then ushered them inside and quietly closed the door.

* * *

 **So the escape failed. Sun Shadow did not recieve the escapees. Yes I did put Kite's brother Hart in this chapter. What will happen next? Will the academy find Sora's body or will Faker's team find him first? What is Moon Shadow going to reveal to the survivors left? Will Shay's plan to recruite some of the cadets to rally the others work? Keep reading to find out. See you all in the next chapter.**


	51. Chapter 50

**Hello Readers. Welcome to another chapter. So far internet is holding up. Still having a few connection problems but hopefully I'll be able to keep updating. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50:**

Shay, Dennis, Gong and Yuya all sat in various positions in Moon Shadow's room. He stood by the window waiting for them to get comfortable before speaking to them.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room," He said in a soft low tone. "I am a spy. I was sent here by Kite's father to spy on the academy and the professor himself and gather information about them."

"That's why you disappear a lot. I had a feeling you were up to something," Shay voiced out in surprise, "I actually suspected you were a spy for the professor. Someone he was using to make sure we weren't planning anything."

"I am not with the academy. My job is to help bring them down from the inside. I am the reason Kite, Sora and Yuri had a chance of escaping. I removed the grate from the back window. I also had my older brother on standby to receive them from the dock and get them to safety," Moon Shadow revealed.

"And they failed," Dennis gasped in sadness.

"They may have failed to escape but Sora still has not been found. Kite's father, Dr. Faker, has a team out in boats looking for the boy's body. He has information on his body that could benefit our cause."

"Moon Shadow you're in contact with Kite's father so you'll know when they're ready to move against the academy what if we can rally the other cadets to fight back and help take the academy down?" Yuya asked.

"We can give it a try," Moon Shadow mused. "Shay what is your idea?"

"I want to make a bunch of these and put them under the doors of the other cadet's rooms and hand them out to the cadets if possible," Shay showed Moon Shadow the same card he showed the others. "I don't want the Juvenile Officers to know about them though."

"Let's get to work then," Yuya declared.

Shay worked on the cards in secret in his room. He planned to hand them out every chance he got. He used a pencil and a ruler to make the rectangle shaped cards on plain unlined writing paper. Then he carefully wrote in small block letters what he wanted the cards to say.

"Shay," Moon Shadow interrupted as he entered Shay's room.

"What's up," Shay asked him, not looking up from what he was doing but still listening.

"Before you cut those apart use this."

Moon Shadow threw something on Shay's bed next to the desk he was working at. Shay stared at it. Self-adhesive laminating sheets.

"Where did you get that?" Shay asked.

"That is for me to know," Moon Shadow replied before leaving the room with a small smile of victory.

It had taken over a week to make 300 cards one for each cadet and then some. After they were finished Shay gave Gong, Yuya, Dennis and Moon Shadow each a handful of the cards during a gathering in his room.

"We hand them out. Talk to anyone who shows a willingness to get out of here and will fight to do so. There are extra cards in case a student who is interested in our cause loses a card in any way, shape or form," Shay informed.

"Alright let's do this," Yuya said confidently.

"Gong will handle the rec room," Gong announced.

"I will handle the training field when I'm out there," Moon Shadow told the remaining group members.

"I'll take care of the cafeteria," Shay stated.

"I'll go room to room every chance I get and talk to people," Yuya suggested.

"Dennis can you keep track of who we convince to join us and any incidents that will probably happen as a result of this?" Shay asked his comrade.

It was a well-known fact by the other members of the diminished group that Dennis was afraid. He was afraid of staying here and dying yet he was afraid of the professor and the academy staff as well. Though it was also known by the same group he wanted to help so Shay would give him the role of keeping track of things and assisting when and where needed.

"Yes I can," Dennis said with less confidence than his friends but a little more than they thought he'd have.

"Alright," Shay softly said, eyes closed probably to calm his nerves for what he was about to do. He opened them with a fierce determination and resolve to help the other cadets break free, "Let's see if we can turn this torture prison inside out."

The plan was simple. Rally the students. Get ready to take the academy down when Kite's father was able to and get out. They already had proof of what the academy was doing.

It was all over their bodies. The scars from past injuries. The newer injuries. The just healed injuries. There was also the detail Kite uncovered before the escape attempt. Shay had that info hidden. Kite had given it to him before trying to escape. Moon Shadow also informed the friends they had all the proof they needed to shut the academy down once they got a hold of Sora's body.

He would not go into detail about where the proof was, besides on their bodies, or what it was and he wouldn't state who had it. He just told the survivors there was proof that could be used.

The proof was covered. Now all they needed to do was convince the rest of the cadets to fight back and reclaim their freedom. That was easier said than done. The rest of the cadets were scared of the academy staff and the Juvenile Officers. That was why Shay and the others were doing this. To see if they could convince the rest of the abused students that they could beat the academy and get out of here back to their families.

"Shay," Yuya called out as he and the rest of the diminished group arrived at their table.

"Any luck yet?" Shay asked.

"No," Yuya admitted. "I knocked on eight doors and only one opened. I explained what we were doing and why then I gave him the card."

"Then what?" asked Dennis.

"He shook his head and handed the card back."

"Damn," Shay muttered under his breath.

"Gong knew this was going to be hard," Gong softly stated.

"Yeah everyone is scared of the Professor and the Juvenile Officers. So scared they won't fight back in case we can't win and the Professor does some drastic punishments," Dennis thought out loud to himself but the others heard him.

"We need to show them they don't have to be afraid of the Professor or the academy. We can win this if we band together," Shay confidently spoke.

"But how?" Yuya questioned.

"We must show them that out faith in what we are doing is strong. That we will not waver in that faith. No matter what. We must show the academy we are strongest together then we are apart," Moon Shadow softly whispered loud enough for only the group to hear.

Shay thought about what Moon Shadow had just said. Show the academy they were strongest together? Show them they believed in what they were doing? A thought come to Shay's mind but first he needed to find Kite and free him. If Kite returned to the group and was willing and able to take down the academy that would surely show the others the group's resolve. Some of them would join up and strengthen the group showing the others they could stop the academy. Strength in numbers.

"Shay a word in your room before lights out," Moon Shadow requested without question.

"Sounds good. It will be safer to talk there. All of us. Meet in my room right after dinner tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. They finished the night's dinner in silence. Occasionally glancing around the dining hall and at each other. Trying to pay attention to small details like if any Juvenile Officers were paying close attention to them or if any of the students were ready to rat them out and get them into trouble.

Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. Dennis was trying to not think about what could happen to them, to him if they lose. Yuya was thinking about all the friends that were lost and reaffirming his reason for doing all this. Gong was thinking about his time here and how far he had grown as a person freeing the young students from here would be the ultimate test of his strong will and character. Shay and Moon Shadow were both thinking about what they could do to free the people around them and bring this horrible place down.

* * *

 **There you go. Another chapter in. Moon Shadow reveals he's a spy for Kite's father. Still no news on Kite or his condition but Shay and the others have a plan. What will happen next? Will Shay's plan to rally the other cadets work? Will he rescue Kite? What's going on with Celina? Still more to come. See you all in the next chapter.**


	52. Chapter 51

**Hello readers. So far my internet is cooperating with me again so I'm updating this before and if I start having problems again. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. I do own some oc's that will be showing up from here on out.**

 **OC's List:**

 **Rain Brass (Cadet Brass)**

 **Kale Kain (Cadet Kain)**

 **Bret Chase (Cadet Chase)**

 **Colin Seth (Cadet Seth, only mentioned)**

 **Shadi Sands (Cadet Sands, only mentioned)**

 **These are the start of the OC's. They do appear in this chapter (except for Colin and Shadi who are only mentioned) and are the only thing in the story besides to plot that I own. Colin and Shadi will be in the next chapter though. I'll provide a full list of the oc's as they appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51:**

Breakfast the next day was uneventful. Everyone minus Shay's group sat in silence eating their small ration of food. Again Shay and his friends kept making sure no one was noticing them as they spoke quietly with each other. Shay and Moon Shadow kept an eye on the Juvenile Officer's table to make sure no one at said table was watching them. They also kept an eye out to see if any of the other students would approach the table and tell the Juvenile Officer's about the cards or about Shay and his friends trying to rally everyone.

"Okay we all know what we have to do?" Moon Shadow insisted. "I have the training field after lunch. I will start handing out the cards when Barrett is not watching or focused on me."

"I also have the field at that time. I can distract Barrett somehow and give you a bit more time to talk to people," Dennis suggested.

"I'll keep trying to talk to people and hand out the cards when I can. Shay what did you and Moon Shadow discuss in your room last night before lights out?" Yuya asked.

"Nothing much just about Kite and something else I'll mention tonight," Shay responded.

Shay and the others noticed Moon Shadow remaining still staring at the Juvenile Officer's table. Something caught his attention. Shay glanced at the table and swore quietly. Moon Shadow was in a stare down with one of the Juvenile Officers.

"It's Iggy Arlo," Shay said to the other three.

Gong, Yuya and Dennis all had their backs turned to the table. They didn't want to turn around to see who Moon Shadow was so fixated on. They would risk Iggy thinking something was up as his staring at them had drawn the whole group's attention all of a sudden. So they relied on Shay telling them before he took to ignoring Iggy and calmly continuing the conversation.

"Keep trying to convince the other cadets to help us fight back. Keep to your areas unless one of us needs help. Try and avoid the Juvenile Officers if at all possible and remember meet in my room after dinner tonight…"

Shay stopped speaking suddenly as Moon Shadow rose to his feet. Gong, Yuya and Dennis turned around as he passed them.

"Iggy," Dennis whispered as Moon Shadow stopped a few feet from his friends.

Moon Shadow met Iggy eye to eye. They stood only a few feet from each other staring, Moon Shadow with indifference and Iggy with malice. Before anything could really take place between them the bell signalling the end of breakfast sounded.

"It is time to begin the day," Moon Shadow quietly stated.

Yuya was heading to his second class of the day. He was struggling to not be late after taking some time to knock on some dorm rooms and see if anyone would answer. Only one person did. Yuya quickly talked about his group's cause handed the boy a card, pushed a couple cards under each of the other doors, in case someone was brave enough to fight the academy, and headed to class.

"Cadet Sakaki you're right on time. Another second and you would have been considered late and that is punishable with bathroom duty," the war strategies instructor yelled at him.

"Sorry sir," Yuya mumbled as he took his seat.

Outside in the training field Moon Shadow was on the obstacle course. He had been running for fifteen minutes when he decided now was the time to talk to the other course runners. Moon Shadow glanced ahead at the people in front of him.

The first person was a girl a few years younger than him. She was thin with long legs long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She ran at a steady pace but Moon Shadow could see she was getting tired.

"You are getting tired. You should rest," he said as he came up beside her.

"You know we can't do that," She shot back with a glare.

"What if I told you you could?" Moon Shadow countered.

The girl glanced at him skeptically. He looked her in the eye before reaching into his pocket. Both he and the girl glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. The girl, because she didn't know what Moon Shadow had in his pocket or what he was going to do. Moon Shadow, so he could make sure the Juvenile Officers and Barrett weren't watching him.

"There is a group of cadets, myself included, who are going to liberate the academy," Moon Shadow told her as he handed her a white card.

She glanced at the card and read what it said. Looking up with a nervous look she looked eyes with the boy talking to her.

"Is that possible?" she quietly whispered.

"It is but we need help. Right now there are only five of us. We hope to rally the rest of the cadets to take back our freedom. If you are brave enough to lend us your strength meet with us in room ten in three days," Moon Shadow instructed.

He moved onto the person in front of the girl he had spoken to. He was the same age as Moon Shadow but was shorter. He had spiked black hair and green blue eyes. Moon Shadow delivered the same line to him as the girl and he took the card with a smirk.

The spy moved on to the other cadets trying to encourage them to fight and safe themselves. Once he'd talked to all the cadets running the obstacle course he locked eyes with Dennis who was doing the physical routine. They nodded once to each other as everything was so far going their way.

Moon Shadow had managed to hand out six cards while running laps. Dennis handed out a few himself while he wasn't being watched. Now they just had to wait and see who all joined the fight. Dennis wondered how much luck the others were having.

That evening as agreed the remaining friends meet in Shay's room that night. Shay sat in his bed leaning his back against the headboard. Yuya and Gong sat on Kite's vacant bed. Dennis sat on the floor leaning against the desk and Moon Shadow leaned against the wall next to Kite's bed.

"Any luck so far?" Shay asked quietly.

"Not really no," Yuya stated. "I knocked on several doors today every chance I got but only three answered. Originally it was only one but right before meeting up with you guys for lunch I tried again and two more rooms answered. I continued sticking the cards under the doors though. The guys in room seventeen both took the cards I handed them. The other two rooms, nineteen and twenty handed them back though. I'm almost finished on the boy's dorms then I'll start on the girls."

"Gong isn't having much luck. Gong keeps giving the cards out but they keep coming back to Gong."

"I haven't had much luck either. I keep finding ways to go to the tables to talk to people but most of the cadets won't even touch the cards," Shay confessed.

"I have had some luck," Moon Shadow announced. "I talked to several other cadets while I was on the obstacle course. Three of them took a card. Two boys and a girl. I told them if they were interested to come to this room in three days."

"Who was convinced?" asked Shay.

"The girl had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed all in black."

"Cadet Brass. I know her," Shay stated.

"One boy had spiked black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jean shorts." Moon Shadow described.

"Another cadet I'm familiar with. Cadet Kain."

"The third cadet was a boy with wavy blond hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt and black shorts."

"Cadet Chase," Shay recited the names of the cadets Moon Shadow had interested in their cause.

"I spoke to Colin and Shadi. The two in seventeen. They both seemed interested. I didn't say anything about meeting here though," Yuya confessed.

"Yeah I probably should have mentioned that earlier now that I think about it. That was the second thing Moon Shadow and I discussed last night. Gathering everyone interested in freeing the rest of the cadets in this room for a meeting?" Shay expressed in a tired tone.

"I will approach the two boys in room Seventeen and inform them of the meeting Yuya," Moon Shadow offered.

"Sounds good," Yuya yawned back.

"We should talk again with the cadets we've spoken to already and mention to come after dinner," Moon Shadow insisted.

"Alright. This room. In three days. After dinner. Everyone shows up and we'll see how many of the other cadets will come," Shay decided as everyone nodded.

"I think from here on out we should tell anyone we talk to about the meeting," Moon Shadow said softly.

"I'll bring a pen or pencil and some paper to write down the names of the cadets we convince to join us as well as any plans we come up with," Dennis announced speaking for the first time since arriving at Shay's room.

"Alright. Now there's only twenty minutes until lights out. You guys should be heading back to your rooms before you get caught out," Shay recommended.

"Shay," Yuya spoke up before leaving Shay's room. "Have you heard anything about Kite? Like when he's going to be released or if he's still alive."

"No I haven't. I hope he's okay and I hope they bring him back soon or we can rescue him."

* * *

 **There you go another chapter done. A few questions readers. What do you think of the OC's? How are you liking the story so far? does anyone want a POV chapter for Kite and or Celina? Let me know please and thank you. Still more to come. If you want to know what happens next tune into the next chapter. See you then.**


	53. Chapter 52

**Hello readers. Here is another chapter of Survivor. Letting everyone know right now the updates might be getting slower then they are now as I'm starting a new job that I'll hopefully be keeping this time. When I get the time I'll work on my chapters and get them posted.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. **

* * *

**Chapter 52:**

He wasn't sure anymore how long he had been in this room. There were no windows. Just a door. The door was his only way out. If it wasn't for the fact the door was locked and he was restrained in the middle of the room he might have been able to get himself out of here. He may have been starved and beaten, tortured even but he might have been able to get out and get back to his friends.

How where they doing? Were they okay? Were they in any trouble? Were they plotting against the academy right now? Were they planning to rescue him? These questions and more were running through his head constantly as he hung limply in his restraints.

"Well Kite it seems you're reaching your limit," Barrett mocked as he continued striking him over and over and over again.

"I-I'm…s-st-ill…c-c-conscious," Kite forcefully whispered in a weak voice.

"You might still be conscious but I highly doubt your body can take much more. I think we'll leave you in agony for the limited amount of time you'll stay conscious for so the punishment can really sink in," Barrett laughed.

He and the Juvenile Officer, Iggy Arlo, who was with him made for the door leaving Kite where he was. Kite watched them leave with a weak glare. As the door to his prison slammed shut and the door locked from the outside the laughter of his tormentors died as they walked away.

Kite's eyes closed momentarily. His breathing was shallow, labored and weak. He tried to break the tough ropes that restrained his arms out beside him. That was futile as the ropes held firm never once loosening. His struggles ceased as dizziness and weakness struck him hard.

He groaned mutely as he now struggled to stay awake. That proved difficult as severe injuries and blood loss slowly overpowered him. Kite tried to force his eyes to stay open as he glanced around at the reason he was not laying on the floor right now. He looked at the ropes thoroughly for any weakness he could possibly use to break free.

His wrists were bound with a strong sturdy rope. One rope on his right wrist the other one on his left wrist. The ropes were wrapped tightly around his wrists six or seven times. His arms were stretched out beside him as far as they could be and the ropes were looped through a ring dangling from the ceiling on either side of him several times. Kite glanced up at the ceiling. The ropes, after being pulled through the rings at his sides, met above him and were wrapped securely around each other a few times. Then they were looped through a ring just above his head and tied.

"T-they…w-want…to m-make…d-amn s-sure…I…can't... es-escape," Kite weakly muttered to himself as his eyes threatened to close again and again while he fought hard to stay awake.

Kite checked out the injuries he knew he had received since he'd been brought to this dark room. His left arm was broken and his right arm was almost broken. Both had been bruised and cut up and it looked like an infection was starting to set in. his legs, which were left unrestrained were bruised and cut up and his right ankle was either badly sprained or broken. His chest had a slice down the middle as well as across the middle, with burns from a candle his tormentors had decided to use for the heck of it. His right side had three deep stab wounds and his back looked like ground beef. He was sure some of his ribs were broken as well.

' _How am I even alive right now?'_ Kite's mind asked as his breathing continued to rush from his lungs.

At least his captors gave him water so he wouldn't die too quickly. This was the worst punishment he had ever gotten in his time at the academy. No wonder he was receiving it. He had tried to escape then he had tried to rally the rest of the cadets against the academy. The punishment had to be so bad no one would dare try what Kite had done.

' _I'm sorry Shay_ ' Kite thought to himself. ' _It looks like I can't help you save everyone now._ '

Kite let his mind wonder a little more. His thoughts were now on Shay and his other friends. Were they okay? Were they constantly being watched by the Professor? Were they planning their own escape right now? His next thoughts were of Sora. He had gotten out of the academy. He had escaped. He could bring help so Shay and the others wouldn't have to risk escaping themselves and getting caught and punished as Kite was being now.

"…Sora…is o-our…only hope…o-of…be-ing…f-fr-ee… He's…my…l-ast…ch-ance…to l-live," Kite whizzed.

Kite's eyes closed as low, weak and pained coughs escaped his throat. His body shook from a mix of blood loss, possible shock from his injuries and the coughs themselves. He struggled to breathe between the coughs but that proved difficult.

"S-S-So…hu-rry. W-won't…l-last…much…l-lon-ger. S-so…tired 'n w-w-weak…C-cold."

Kite's eyes closed and his body went limp in his restraints. His breathing slowed a little. He tried to fight. He tried to stay awake but it just wasn't possible. He knew this was a battle he would not, could not win. Finally after what felt like hours Kite allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness. His last thought was his hope the pain and torment would end soon.

* * *

Celina leaned against the back wall of her own locked and dark prison. She was chained to the wall by her wrists but at least she could stand or sit when she wanted too. Right now she could only sit. She didn't have the strength to stand.

It had been a while since she'd last had anything to eat or drink. She didn't know exactly how long but at least three days. She was hungry and weak. Why had they stopped bringing her food and water? How long were they going to keep her here for?

Celina knew she wouldn't last too much longer if she didn't get food or water soon. She was weak and getting weaker. Soon the academy wouldn't have to worry about her as she'd be dead. Maybe that was their plan? Maybe they wanted her to die?

"No," Celina told herself. "Not right now. Not here."

Something happened after she'd been taken away from the others. Something very recent since it was only recently the food and water stopped coming. What had happened though?

"It has something to do with Kite?"

Celina knew something happened involving Kite. She often heard him down in the basement screaming as he was beaten. Was he being fed? Was he going to be okay? What had he done to deserve being brought to the academy's basement and locked up and beaten? Were the others okay?

"I hope they're okay and I hope Kite won't be down here too long. What did you do Kite? Why are they punishing you?"

Celina would have to ask him or one of the others when she got back to them. If she ever got back to them. Maybe Kite would be released before her? Then again she had been down here longer.

"I threatened to leave though," she told herself, "What had Kite done? Maybe I'll find out soon."

Celina listened to someone walk past her locked door. They'd probably been hurting Kite as he'd been screaming loudly and they hadn't come into her locked dark room. She heard what sounded like Barret laughing. Maybe it was him. Who was with him? What had they done to poor Kite?

"Kite?"

Celina tried to stand but her legs gave in and she collapsed to the cold hard floor. She was too weak with thirst and hunger. She tried to call out for something to eat and drink but she was ignored. Maybe the two passing her door didn't hear her? Or maybe they did and chose to ignore her?

She sat back against the wall and let her eyes close. Her body soon relaxed and her breathing evened out a little. Her throat burned with thirst and her stomach hurt and growled with hunger but she could do nothing but wait for her captors to bring her something.

Soon enough she lost consciousness. Her hunger and thirst no longer a problem for the moment. She let herself rest. Soon. Soon she'd be woken up to food and drink. At least she hoped she would be.

* * *

 **Okay so know we know a little bit about what's going on with Kite and Celina. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it hopefully won't be more than a few weeks to a month. What will happen next? Will Celina be remembered and given food and water soon? will Kite be okay? what's up with finding Sora? more to come. See you in the next chapter.**


	54. Chapter 53

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for you. My oc's Colin and Shadi appear for the first time in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. I only own the oc's that appear here.**

 **OC's List:**

 **Rain Brass (Cadet Brass)**

 **Kale Kain (Cadet Kain)**

 **Bret Chase (Cadet Chase)**

 **Colin Seth (Cadet Seth)**

 **Shadi Sands (Cadet Sands)**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 53:**

At breakfast Shay sat at his group's table waiting for his friends. He had not been surprised he was the first to arrive he had come earlier than everyone else and Yuya was probably knocking on more doors. Shay hadn't been sitting by himself for very long when he was approached by another cadet.

"Shay Obsidian?" a smooth male voice asked.

Shay opened his eyes to see a boy around his age standing next to his table. Shay knew the spiked black hair and clear blue eyes. Cadet Kale Kain, one of the cadets Moon Shadow had spoken with yesterday.

"Kale Kain," Shay replied back.

Kale sat in front of Shay. His blue eyes steady, calm even. He met Shay's gaze evenly with no hesitation or fear. Kale glanced back to the entrance before turning his attention back to Shay. Keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"First off you might want to tell your friend to stop going door to door. He's attracting the attention of several of the Juvenile Officers. Something you might want to avoid. Second off I'm in. whatever you have planned to take this place down you have my support."

"Great," Shay said giving Kale his full attention now, "room ten at six thirty in two days."

"Got it. I might have a few ideas of what we could do get out of here and take the Professor down," Kale mentioned.

"If you have any friends try and bring them too. The more people we can get in on this the better," Shay told him.

Kale shook his head, "all my friends are too scared to go against the Professor. They won't be any help.

"I can't believe so many are willing to just take this," Shay sadly whispered.

"What do you expect? They think they're weak. They need to be shown they're strong as a group," Kale suggested.

"Do you know Cadet Brass by any chance?" Shay asked him.

"Yeah a little. We aren't friends but we're familiar with each other. Why?"

"Moon Shadow, the boy you talked to the other day. He mentioned a meeting and where but didn't say a time."

Kale nodded.

"Could you tell her it's at six thirty and maybe come together to be safe?" asked Shay.

"Yeah I'll do that."

"Thanks."

Kale got up and left as Yuya, Gong and Dennis showed up. Moon Shadow was absent again. Shay watched Kale go with a small smile while wondering what Moon Shadow was doing right now that he'd skip breakfast. Shay knew Moon Shadow could be trusted as much as cadet Kain could be. He knew that, he just knew. As Shay's friends all sat down they watched Kale walk away before turning their attentions to Shay himself.

"Wasn't that Kale?" Yuya questioned.

"Yes it was. He came to talk to me," Shay confirmed.

"What did he want?" Dennis wanted to know.

"Just that he was going to help us," Shay said.

As the dining hall filled up with people Yuya pointed out the boys from room seventeen he had spoken to. Shay got up and walked over to them.

"Colin Seth, Shadi Sands?" Shay asked them.

"Yeah," Colin said slowly. "Who are you?"

"Shay Obsidian. You guys talked to Yuya Sakaki and he gave you guys both a card right?"

Colin was a young boy with short black hair and green eyes. He wore a blue sweat shirt and white pants. He sat on the opposite side of the table from Shadi so the two could converse with each other.

Shadi was a dark skinned boy a little older than his friend and roommate. He had short brown hair and Brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt and white shorts. He was the one who noticed Shay's approach first.

"Yeah we have them right here," Colin admitted.

"Great. Are you willing to help us fight back against the academy and regain our freedom?" Shay asked them.

At Shay's question the two boys looked at each other with apprehension and maybe a little fear. Colin sent Shadi a signal with his eyes and the other boy shrugged.

"We don't know," Colin began.

"How do we know this isn't a trick by the Professor to see if anyone else is planning an escape or anything like that?" Shadi asked with a little fierceness in his strong voice.

"Nice," Shay told him impressed with the boy already. "Trust me we really are planning something against the academy and the Professor. We just need a little help. We can't do it alone."

Again the boys exchanged looks. This time it was Colin who shrugged. Shay got the feeling Shadi was the leader of the duo.

"How do you or anyone else know we can win?" Colin suddenly asked in a timid voice.

Shay faltered. He could not guarantee victory. If they lost everyone who had been a part of the uprising would be severely punished like Kite was being punished right now. If they won however their freedom would be the greatest reward of all. Shay knew he had to answer truthfully and quickly or his group might lose the support of these two boys. If they even had it.

"I can't promise victory. I realise that. But how do we know we won't win if we don't try. You two have a strong friendship right?" Shay asked them.

They both nodded.

"I have a strong friendship with my friends too. Right now one of my friends is in a lot of trouble. He needs everyone to gather their courage and rise against the Professor," Shay encouraged.

"If we don't win think of what could happen to all of us involved," Colin cautioned.

"I have. Trust me. But if we don't try more people will come here. More people will suffer and more people will likely die. More people out there will lose someone they care about," Shadi mentioned in thought.

"Look if you still need some time to think it over we can do that. If you want to know what we're planning or what we could do join us in two days in room ten. That's my room. Make your decision after that. Meeting's at six thirty."

After talking to the two boys Shay walked away back to his friends. Before reaching his table he glanced back at the boys. They seemed to be in a deep discussion about whether or not they would go to the meeting. Shay could only hope now.

He sat down at his table as his friends watched the two boys from room seventeen. Shay turned back to the boys watching. Colin still looked a little apprehensive about the uprising idea but he nodded at something Shadi said.

"Gong thinks the dark skinned boy is trying to convince his friend to help and give him a little courage to do so," Gong voiced out.

"It sure looks like it," Yuya replied.

"It looks like the dark skinned boy is a natural born leader. He could be quite useful in getting the cadets to fight back, Shay stated in a low tone.

"Do you think they'll come to the meeting?" asked Yuya.

"I do," Shay answered. "Whether they join is a question only they can answer."

Moon Shadow shoed up just before breakfast ended. He sat down next to Shay in front of the other three. Everyone at the table gave him their undivided attentions.

"Where were you?" Shay asked.

"I was looking around the academy for areas to target during our rebellion and looking for where Celina and Kite could be being held."

Everyone except Moon Shadow had forgotten about Celina. She'd been taken away before Yuri had died and they hadn't seen or heard about her since the Professor had taken her away. Where was she? Was she okay? Could they save her?

"What did you find out?" Dennis wondered.

"Not much. Just a few places we should target. I will say more at the meeting in a couple days," Moon Shadow told them.

"Cadet Kain will be there and he's going to try and get cadet Brass there too. The two boys from room Seventeen, Shadi and Colin might be there. We're hoping they'll show up, Shay informed the silent man next to him.

"It's a start. We must keep trying to convince the other cadets to stand together against the professor. We must convince them to fight back," Moon Shadow insisted. "Yuya you need to be very careful going door to door right now. You are attracting the Juvenile Officers attention. They are starting to think you are up to something then we will all be in trouble and we won't be able to help anyone."

"Got it," Yuya whispered out as Aster passed their table trying to listen to anything they might be saying. "I have an idea if they start asking me why I'm going door to door."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts. So Kite is still gone and Shay's finding it a little difficult to encourage other cadets to help him fight bck and save everyone. What will happen next? Will Colin and Shadi attend the meeting? Will they join Shay and his group? Will Celina and Kite be okay? Who, if anyone, will be the next to die? is Sor alive and has he been found yet? ore still to come. See you next chapter.**


	55. Chapter 54

**Hello readers. I know it's been a while since this last got updated but life got in the way. I got a new job that is supposed to only be temperary but there is a small chance I can keep it and I've been trying to do just that. Plus Christmas and some other projects I've got going. I've finally been able to update this. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

 **I do own My OC's:**

 **Rain Brass (Cadet Brass)**

 **Kale Kain (Cadet Kain)**

 **Bret Chase (Cadet Chase)**

 **Colin Seth (Cadet Seth)**

 **Shadi Sands (Cadet Sands)**

 **Bree Crane** **(Cadet** **Crane** **)**

 **Shawn Brass** **(another Cadet** **Brass, Rain's older brother** **)**

 **Kevin Cress** **(Cadet** **Cress** **)**

 **Kaz Cline** **(Cadet** **Cline** **)**

 **Devon Bryn** **(Cadet** **Bryn** **)**

* * *

 **Chapter 54:**

Shay walked down the hall at a slow steady pace on his way to his next class. Kale Kain was walking in the direction Shay was coming from. As they passed each other they looked eyes and Kale nodded to him. Shay nodded back. This was not done in greeting this was a way of telling the other I'll see you later.

"Tonight's the night," Shay muttered to himself as he entered his next class.

The entire time Shay was in the classroom he glanced out the window. He made sure to stay tuned into what the instructor was talking about so they wouldn't have a reason to punish him. Shay's thoughts were however were not on the lesson being taught they were on tonight. Tonight was the night of the meeting in his room. He hoped it would run smoothly and that he and his friends could convince the other cadets to join their cause.

It was six fifteen. Shay sat on his bed with Dennis while Moon Shadow leaned against the wall next to the door. Soon people would be arriving. Shay wondered if anything would or could be accomplished but he had to be sure of everything once the meeting got underway. He was the leader of this operation after all. The main worry he had was how many people would actually come? How many people had the courage to face the academy?

A knock sounded at the door. Moon Shadow answered it. In walked Kale alone. This worried Shay. Why was Kale alone? Where was Rain? Had she decided not to come?

"Rain went to get her brother and another friend. She said they would help. Gong went with her. I volunteered to go too but Rain said it would be better if I made my way here take. She said it wouldn't take long to get them," Kale explained.

Shay nodded quietly.

"You know Moon Shadow already. This is Dennis. Dennis, Kale," Shay introduced.

"Gong I met when I went to pick up Rain," Kale confirmed.

Dennis nodded to Kale in greeting but stayed silent as Kale grabbed the chair from the desk. Another knock was heard a little while later and this time Shay got up and answered it. Gong walked in with Rain, another girl and an older boy.

The unknown girl was short in height. She had Short blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with green pants. The boy Shay assumed was Rain's brother was tall almost as tall as Shay himself. He had Short dark brown hair. Brown eyes and wore a brown jean jacket over a grey shirt and brown pants.

"These two are my best friend Bree Crane and my older brother Shawn Brass," Rain introduced them.

"Rain tells me you're planning a revolt against the academy," Shawn said in a silky voice. "I'm honored to be a part of it."

"Thanks for the help," Shay replied back.

The door was knocked on again only this time it was the two people Shay had hoped to see but didn't count on seeing. Shadi and Colin entered cautiously but seemed to calm down some at seeing how many people actually came.

"Where is Yuya?" Shadi asked quietly.

"That's what I want to know," Shay calmly responded.

At that moment Yuya entered the room quickly and just as quickly shut the door. With him were three other people all were boys.

"We had to avoid Iggy Arlo on the way here. He wouldn't leave us alone. After a while we pretended to race and eventually lost him," Yuya explained.

"You do know running in the academy is call for punishment right?" Bree asked him.

"Yeah so let them punish me that was awesome," One of the boys with Yuya commented.

He looked to be a little younger then Yuya with Hazel eyes and auburn hair. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with blue shorts. On his feet where black sneakers.

"The name's Kevin. Kevin Cress," the boy said extending his hand to Shay.

Kevin's eyes were hazel and his auburn hair was short. Really short. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with blue shorts and on his feet where black sneakers.

"I'm Kaz Cline," the boy next to Yuya calmly stated.

"My name is Devon Bryn," the third boy introduced himself.

Kaz was taller than Yuya. He had medium length black hair kept in a ponytail and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black sweat shirt and black jeans. Devon had chin length blond hair crystal blue eyes and wore a white shirt and tan pants.

"This is it? No one else came to help stop the academy?" asked Kaz.

"Seems like it," Shay muttered.

"Okay we have a short amount of time so let's figure out what we should or could do to rally the rest of the academy into action," Kale said quickly after everyone was introduced to everyone else.

"Kale here says he has some good ideas so listen up," Shay said giving the floor to Kale.

"So what I was thinking is the Juvenile Officers are the primary source of the Professor's control. If we could target them and make everyone else see they aren't all that we have a good chance of easily rallying everyone," Kale suggested.

"So we target the Juvenile Officers and do what?" Devon asked.

"Whatever we want," Kaz responded. "We can do anything in the world and make them feel inferior and as scared as they made others feel."

"We could splash paint on their dorm room doors or on their walls. We could pour paint on them," Kevin suggested eagerly.

"We could do to them what they did to Rain as a punishment once," Shawn spoke up.

"They tied me up, gaged me and locked me in a broom closet," Rain seethed.

"Nice idea. It should be someone who is either afraid of the dark or claustrophobic," Shay thought out.

"Or someone easy to threaten," Kale commented.

"I say we watch the Juvenile Officers and learn what we can from them. Learn their fears, who they get along with. What they like and don't like. All that stuff," Shawn stated.

"That's our first step then. Learning what we can from our enemy," Shay commanded.

Everyone in the room nodded. As Dennis wrote down the names of the Juvenile Officers. He also wrote down the names of the cadets currently in the room with him and his friends.

"Everyone work together. Watch each other's backs. Learn what you can of the enemy and no matter what don't ever back down to them. It's just as your cards say. Together we are strong," Shawn reminded everyone.

"When is the next meeting and where?" Shawn asked, interrupting Shay.

"The next meeting will be in a week. Who wants to host this one?"

"I will Shay. As by that time I will hopefully have some news for you. I'm in room twenty four," Moon Shadow spoke up.

"If you learn anything at all about the Juvenile Officers and you think it can't wait tell we meet again don't hesitate to approach myself or any one of my friends," Shay encouraged.

"We are Gong, Yuya, Dennis and Moon Shadow," Dennis softly stated.

"Make sure to be discreet about t though so you don't arouse suspicion," Kale cautioned.

"I'll see everyone in room twenty-four a week from today," Shay dismissed.

Everyone nodded and got up from their places. Shay headed to the door to make sure the coast was clear for them to leave safely. He opened the door looked both ways then walked the hall both ways before allowing the others to leave.

"Be careful everyone. Don't get caught and make it to your rooms safely," Yuya whispered in a low tone.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I do hope you liked it and I apologise for the wait. What will happen next? Will Shay convince the Oc's to revolt against the academy? Will Selena and Kite be allowed back to their friends? What about Sora's body? Keep reading to find out. Leave a review telling me your thoughts and I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
